My cursed story
by Lynn 'Ne'-chan
Summary: Rin merasa ia sudah hidup terlalu lama akhirnya mencari "Len" untuk membunuhnya. Len seorang playboy padahal ia baru 14 tahun bertemu dengan Rin siswi baru dan mengatakan kalau Len harus membunuhnya. mampukah Len memenuhi keinginan Rin? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

My cursed story

Lynn : Rinny~ tolong bacain disclaimer dunk!

Rin : ogah!

Lynn : ? kenapa?

Rin : soalnya wajah itu... ew ga banget!

Lynn : Hei! Kalau begitu... *srek srek

Rin : hei apa yang... ! Jeruk ku!

Lynn : kalau masih ingin liat jeruk-jeruk ini bacain disclaimer nya! (siap-siap membuang jeruk-jeruk itu ke api)

Rin : oke oke!

**DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK PUNYA VOCALOID. TERMASUK AKU YANG IMYUT INI**

Rin : PUAS!

Lynn : Ya... nih jeruk mu! *ngelempar kerdus penuh jeruk

Rin : Jeruk~ 3

Lynn : Oke mohon maaf kalau masih lebay, gaje, typo dll

Chapter 1 : first meeting? No...

.

.

.

"Hhhhh... Akhirnya... aku di sini lagi..." kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun memasuki sebuah bangunan yang seperti kastil kuno tersebut. Walau sebenarnya kastil itu memang sebuah kastil kuno yang di ubah sedikit menjadi sekolah berasrama. Walau begitu kastil tersebut adalah saksi bisu perjalanan hidup gadis pirang yang memakai pita besar di kepalanya sehingga membuatnya seperti kelinci, serta 2 jepit rambut di poni kanannya. Sementara poninya yang di sebelah kiri ia biarkan saja, namun sepertinya untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kastil tersebut.

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut sudah 3 kali memasuki kastil tersebut. Namun sebagai sesuatu yang lain, bukan sebagai pelajar seperti sekarang. Seolah bertemu kembali, angin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang pendek sebahu. Tapi gadis itu justru menikmatinya... menikmati angin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

"Dengan begini... maka aku dapat terbebas dari belenggu itu" ujar gadis itu, sambil masih menikmati angin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya yang pendek itu. namun kesenangannya menikmati angin haruslah berhenti.

"Maaf... kamu anak baru itu kan?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Karena kaget, reflek gadis berambut pirang itu menengok ke sumber bunyi tersebut. Di temukannya sumber bunyi tersebut. Dia memiliki rambut panjang yang mencapai pinggangnya. Dan lagi rambut yang ia miliki bewarna pink. Namun ia memiliki mata bewarna biru yang memantulkan sinar kasih sayang.

"Ya... aku siswi baru di 'Crypton Middle School' " jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu... perkenalkan aku Megurine Luka, aku yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu. Dan ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar mu" jawabnya riang. Gadis berambut pirang itu cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kau bisa memanggil ku Luka-sensei. Aku tak suka terlalu formal dengan siswa-siswiku" ujar Luka-sensei lagi. Gadis itu Cuma bisa mengangguk lagi sambil mengikuti Luka-sensei dari belakang.

"**Tak ada yang berubah dari kastil ini"** pikir gadis berambut pirang itu, sambil terus mengikuti Luka-sensei dan menarik kopernya yang penuh dengan pakaian dan beberapa alat elektronik.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, di suatu kelas sedang ada keributan karena hadirnya siswi baru.

"Hei King menurutmu cewek atau cowok?" tanya pemuda berambut biru sambil menatap pemuda lain yang di panggilnya 'King' itu.

"Yah... kalau aku sih, maunya cewek! Aku sudah bosan dengan cewek-cewek di sini!" seru 'King' itu.

"Memang, kamu yang paling lama di sini. Selain itu sebetulnya sekolah ini juga milik mu dan milik keluargamu" kata pemuda berambut biru itu lagi.

"Memang..." kata 'King'. Tepat setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Dan segera saja semua duduk ke kursi masing-masing.

"Sreek..." daun pintupun di geser dengan Luka-sensei yang tampak cerah seperti biasa.

"Baik anak-anak ku tersayang! Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini ada seorang siswi baru yang pindah kemari~" seru Luka-sensei senang. Beberapa anak laki-laki mulai beragumen seperti apa paras siswi tersebut.

"Baik, silahkan masuk" Luka-sensei mempersilahkan. Dengan langkah pasti gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa siswa mulai menyiuli gadis itu. tapi ia biarkan. Namun ketika gadis itu menghadap ke depan. Seketika siulan-siulan itu terhenti. Mereka semua kaget, karena anak baru itu memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya.

"Oke, tolong perkenalkan diri mu" ujar Luka-sensei lembut.

"Nama ku Yuzune Rin salam kenal" ujar gadis itu datar.

"Baiklah, jadi ada yang mau bertanya sesuatu pada Yuzune-san?" tanya Luka-sensei. Serentak beberapa siswa-siswi mengangkat tangan.

"Nah... Kaito Shion-kun kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut biru yang ternyata bernama Kaito Shion.

"Ada apa dengan mata kiri mu?" tanya Kaito blak-blakan, yang membuat seisi kelas hening untuk sesaat.

"Oh ini..." reflek Rin memegangi mata kirinya.

"Kecelakaan... waktu itu, ketika aku mau liburan musim panas... ternyata bus yang aku tumpangi sedang sial. Ada sebuah mobil yang menabrak sisi kiri bus itu, dan kaca bus itu menancap ke mata kiriku. Lalu dengan perlahan aku memegangi mata kiriku yang hangat karena darah. Ku ambil serpihan kaca itu... agak sedikit susah karena serpihan itu menancap cukup dalam. Namun aku berhasil mengeluarkannya, akan tetapi... bola mata ku juga ikut keluar bersamaan dengan serpihan kaca tersebut. Ketika aku melihat bola mata ku, ternyata jika serpihan kaca itu mencapai 8 senti. Dan aku beruntung bisa selamat. Mungkin jika serpihan kaca itu sekitar 10 senti aku takkan ada di sini. Namun sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan hangatnya darah yang mengalir dari dalam bola mata ku dan juga relung mata kiri ku. Dan terkadang setiap beberapa hari sekali darah terus mengalir dari relung mata kiri ku. Padahal luka itu sudah kering beberapa tahun yang lalu..." jelas Rin dengan sangat panjang. Sementara siswa-siswi kelas tersebut hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Rin. Entah mengapa beberapa siswi memegangi mata kirinya. Seolah hal itu di alami olehnya. Sementara para siswa hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

Padahal Rin menceritakannya dengan nada biasa dan tak ada nada horor di dalam ceritanya tersebut. Namun sanggup membuat para siswa-siswi ketakutan dan membuat Luka-sensei bersembunyi di balik meja sambil memegangi kedua telinganya, dan terus bergetar.

"Umm... Luka-sensei" panggil Rin tiba-tiba. Dan membuat siswa-siswi lain kaget setengah mati.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak Luka-sensei sambil keluar dari kolong mejanya tersebut dan berbalik melihat asal suara tersebut.

"Ah, eh? Anu...Yu-yuzune-san... ce ce cerita m m mu me me mengerikan se-sekali" kata Luka-sensei sambil bergetar hebat. Sementara Rin hanya memiringkan mukanya, tanda kalau ia bingung.

"O-oke ka-kamu du.. duduk di... di.. seb... sebelah... Kaga... Kagamine... L len..." ujar Luka-sensei sambil menyuruh Len atau 'King' menaikkan tangannya. Len hanya menurut saja dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Kagamine Len?" tanya Rin.

"I iya it ityuu nam nam namanya..." kata Luka-sensei gelagapan. Jelas terlihat ia sangat takut pada cerita yang bersangkutan dengan darah.

"Begitu..." sambil tertawa kecil dan menutupi mulutnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang di tekuk.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Yuzune-san?" tanya Len serius. Namun masih ada sedikit ketakutan di suaranya.

"Hmp, tidak ada, hanya saja... kau di takdirkan untuk membenci dan membunuhku" jawab Rin sambil menyeringai. Namun ada kelegaan di seringaiannya itu. Dan dalam sekejap kelas menjadi hening kembali.

.

.

.

**Len POV**

Ap APA! Ia baru beberapa menit ada di kelas ini namun ia sudah berbicara seperti itu! maksud ku... **"Hmp, tidak ada, hanya saja... kau di takdirkan untuk membenci dan membunuhku" **apa maksudnya itu! Oke mungkin ia benar kalau aku ditakdirkan membencinya... tapi membunuh? Aku tak kan mungkin melakukan itu! Aku buka seorang piskopat!

"Nee~ Yuzune-san apa maksudmu?" tanya Luka-sensei sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tak ada, aku hanya bercanda. Namun tentang mata kiri ku. Itu benar kok" jawab Rin tenang.

"Apa... mau ku ulangi lagi?" tanya Rin yang di sambut teriakan siswa-siswa lain.

"TIDAK!"

"Oke, baiklah..." jawab Rin santai sambil berjalan menuju meja ku, yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Ugh sialan kau Al! Kenapa ketika aku membutuhkan mu kau tidak ada! Dan ya... Al adalah teman sebangku ku. Namun hari ini ia sedang ijin karena ada urusan keluarga. Terpaksa ku relakan aku duduk dengan gadis piskopat ini.

Namun sepertinya gadis ini... ng... Rin, sepertinya punya masa lalu yang tragis. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Rin ini? Ah! Sudahlah. Karena sebal akhirnya aku hanya memandang keluar kelas.

**Skip time~**

"Dengan begitu pelajaran kita sudahi dulu, semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan! Nah kalian boleh makan!" pidato Luka-sensei di sambut teriakan kegirangan para siswa VIII-A yup, ini adalah kelas ter elit di Crypton Middle saja setelah IX-A dan VII-A. Itu artinya siswa yang masuk kelas A akan sedikit di spesialkan. Yah maksud ku siswa A memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri. Tidak seperti kelas lain yang yang siswanya harus berbagi kamar dan tentu saja kamar mandinya harus berbagi.

Tapi itu untuk siswa kelas selain A. Sementara aku, karena keluarga ku, sekaligus aku, Len Kagamine adalah pemilik serta pendiri Crypton Middle School ini. Itu artinya aku memiliki kamar yang jauh lebih bagus dan luas dari siswa kelas A dan juga para guru.

"Hei King!" seru Kaito dan Dell bersamaan. Oh iya aku lupa bilang di sini aku biasa di panggil 'King' oleh semua orang. Bukan karena aku seorang ketua OSIS. Namun karena sesuatu hal yang lain.

"Yo!" jawab ku singkat.

"King ayo kita ke kantin! Aku udah kangen sama es-krim ku~" ajak Kaito dengan pose meluk dirinya. Ih! Aku jadi bingung sendiri kenapa aku mau berteman dengannya. Singkatnya kami bertiga pergi ke kantin di sambut oleh teriakan para fangirl.

**Lunch time~**

"Hei Len..." panggil Dell santai sembari duduk di tempat duduk khusus kami.

"Ya?" jawabku sekenanya sambil meminum jus pisang susu ku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencium anak baru itu?" tantang Dell yang disambut semprotan jus dari mulut ku.

"Puh!"

"Hei! Makanan ku!" teriak Dell sambil menangisi makanannya yang terkena jus pisang susu. Rasakan itu!

"Apa-apaan itu!" seru ku marah. Sambil mengelap sisa jus di bibirku.

"Intinya Dell menantang mu mm~" ucap Kaito sambil memakan es-krimnya. Entahlah mungkin yang ke lima?

"Begitu... jadi kalau aku bisa menciumnya kau berikan aku apa?" tanya ku sedikit tetarik.

"Aku traktir kau selama sebulan! Namun begitu pula sebaliknya!" seru Dell semangat.

"Oke, lihat sang master beraksi!" seru ku sambil mengambil botol air mineral kecil lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Rin yang kebetulan sedang bersama Miku dkk dan sepertinya mau mencuci tangannya. Kesempatan! Oke karena itu lah aku di juluki 'King' aku sanggup menaklukkan cewek-cewek seantreo Crypton Middle School. Nah bersiap-siap lah Rin!

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera duduk di samping kiri Len. Aku duduk di sisi kiri depan kelas. Yah... aku 'kan nggak mungkin duduk di sisi kanan kelas. Karena itu hanya akan membuatku kesulitan melihat ke papan tulis. Dengan seksama ku perhatikan pelajaran matematika Luka-sensei walau aku sudang jutaan kali mendengar, melihat dan mengerjakan soal-soal dengan rumus yang di berikan Luka-sensei.

**Skip time~**

Setelah mendengar pidato Luka-sensei aku dengar kalau Len pergi ke kantin bersama dengan dua orang temannya kalau tak salah errr, Kaito dan seorang anak lelaki berambut lumayan panjang bewarna silver serta di ikat pony tail. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang keluar ruangan. Segera saja aku berdiri dan hendak menuju makam orang itu, namun ketika aku mau keluar kelas aku di hadang oleh anak perempuan yang di kucir dua dan dia memiliki warna rambut yang agak aneh. Yah... hijau tosca.

"Hi! Nama ku Hatsune Miku! Selamat! Kamu telah di terima di Anti-Len groups!" hah? Anti-Len? Grup? Aku hanya bisa memandangi Hatsune dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oke aku tau kamu bingung, di grup ini kami terkumpul orang-orang yang membenci Len Kagamine, karena dia itu seorang playboy dan orang yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama kami!" seru Hatsune. Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua telingaku. Ini anak suaranya keras amat.

"Begitu... lalu kenapa kau mengundangku?" tanya ku bingung.

"Sudah jelaskan! Kau tadi bilang kalau kau dan Len di takdirkan untuk saling membenci. Secara tidak langsung itu adalah pernyataan untuk masuk ke grup kami! Jadi... err kamu diapain sama dia?" tanya Hatsune blak-blakan. Yah secara langsung Len tak pernah melakukan apapun pada ku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Hatsune.

"Yah... Hat"

"Miku!"

"Oke Miku, itu rahasia pribadi. Dan aku tak ada niatan untuk menceritakan padamu" ujar ku langsung.

"Baiklah~ tak masalah. Rinrin lapar nggak? Kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Hat... err Miku dengan sedikit memaksa sambil menarik lengan kananku. Aku nggak bisa menolak. Akhirnya aku hanya mengekor Miku.

**Kantin~**

"Miku!" seru anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek di potong pendek. Sedikit lebih pendek dari ku dan rambut anak itu bewarna hijau pula! Ia memakai sweater bewarna hijau menambah aura hijau di sekitarnya. Oh iya aku lupa bilang (mengetik) di Crypton Middle School baju seragamnya di bedakan menjadi beberapa warna.

Untuk siswi G, kelas terbawah di Crypton Middle School, mereka mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna abu-abu serta rok bermotif kotak-kotak yang juga bewarna abu-abu. Dan juga dasi bewarna abu-abu pula.

Kalau siswi F, mereka mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna Merah serta rok bewarna merah pula bermotif segitiga. Dasi juga sama. Kudengar siswa-siswi kelas F di khusukan untuk pelajaran olahraga.

Kalau siswi E, mereka mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna cokelat. Roknya juga bermotif polkadot dan bewarna cokelat. Dasinya juga dong! Kalau siswa-siswi kelas E di khususkan untuk pelajaran seni.

Kalau siswi D, mereka mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna hijau. Rok mereka bermotif garis-garis vertikal dan juga bewarna hijau pula. Dasi nya juga sama saja warnanya. Siswa-siswi kelas D di khusukan untuk pelajaran yang berbau elektronik.

Kalau siswi C, mereka mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna biru. Rok mereka bermotif garis-garis horizontal dan bewarna biru. Dasi juga... siswa-siswi kelas C di khususkan untuk pelajaran berbau sastra yah... bahasa.

Kalau siswi B, mereka mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna ungu. Rok mereka bermotif garis miring dan bewarna ungu. Dasi juga. Siswa-siswi kelas B di khususkan untuk pelajaran ilmiah.

Dan yang terakhir siswi A, kami mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater bewarna kuning. Sementara rok kami polos dan juga bewarna kuning. Dasi juga. Nah kalau kelas A adalah anak-anak yang unggul hampir dalam segala bidang.

Sementara untuk para siswa hanya ritsleting bewarnanya dan dasinya saja yang dapat di lihat untuk membedakan kelas mana mereka di tempatkan. Karena blazer dan celana mereka bewarna hitam. Dan untuk yang terakhir, jika semakin tua warna sweater yang dikenakan artinya semakin tinggi angkatannya. ( A/N : penjelasan Rin yang panjang ini hanya terasa beberapa detik di tempatnya)

"Hei! Siapa anak itu? Anak baru ya?" tanya gadis berambut pendek-hijau itu.

"Iya namanya Yuzune Rin! Dan dia bergabung dengan grup kita!" seru Miku senang.

"Oh iya Rin ini Gumiya Gumi" seru Miku lagi. Haruskah Miku berteriak setiap kali ia berbicara?

"Hai! Kau bisa panggil aku Gumi saja! Oh iya dengan datangnya Rin artinya sudah ada lima orang yei!" seru Gumi senang. Akhirnya kami sampai juga ke kantin. Karena aku tidak begitu lapar aku hanya mengambil salad buah yang ada jeruknya, yummi~

"Oh ya, kau tadi bilang lima orang. Memang siapa saja selain kalian berdua?" tanya ku langsung to the point.

"Selain kami, ada Sakine Meiko dari kelas F lalu Yowane Haku dari kelas C. Namun saat ini mereka sedang tidak bisa datang karena tugas sekolah" ujar Miku sambil memakan daun bawang langsung? Huek! Namun ternyata Gumi sama saja... ia memakan wortel langsung! Apa makanan mereka sudah di cuci? Yah aku jadi ingat aku belum mencuci tangan ku. Segera saja aku ijin ke belakang sebentar untuk mencuci tangan ku. Namun ternyata ada Len, aku hanya menatapnya kosong.

Tanpa ku duga-duga ternyata lantai kantin yang kulewati basah. Menyebabkan diri ku terpeleset kebelakang.

"Rin awas!" seru Len sambil menarik tangan kiri ku namun bukannya menarik Len justru terdorong ke arah ku. Reflek kaki kanan ku yang tadi nya terpeleset, dengan kecepatan kilat ke belakang tubuh ku untuk menahan tubuh ku yang terpeleset. Serta merta kaki kiri ku menghentakan dirinya ke tanah dan dengan reflek yang yang lebih hebat ke dua telapak tangan ku terdorong ke depan untuk menghentikan jatuh Len.

Namun bukannya menghentikan jatuhnya Len. Aku justru mendorongnya ke depan dengan kuat.

"Eaakkh!"

"Bruk! Brak!" yup Len terpentalkan karena aku mendorongnya keterlaluan kuat. Sementara aku yang masih terduduk dengan posisi seolah-olah melamar ini, aku segera berdiri dan mematahkan sebuah ranting kecil dan ke tempat Len yang pingsan gara-gara ku dorong (A/N : Lebih tepatnya memukul)

Akupun duduk didepan Len dan menusuk-nusuk ranting itu ke kepala Len yang pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Tuk tuk tuk"

"Maaf tadi itu reflek" ujar ku santai tanpa memperdulikan darah di punggung Len.

"Hei jangan mati dulu, kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu" ucap ku lagi, masih santai tentunya. Sementara kurasakan pandangan orang-orang yang mungkin berfikir **"Apa-apaan anak itu! Seseorang terluka di depan matanya dan masih sempat bercanda!"**

"Ah... hai kau" tunjuk ku pada Kaito yang masih terkejut. Kaito sendiri hanya bisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kamu... Kaito kau tahu di mana UKS?" tanya ku langsung masih sambil menusuk-nusuk kepala Len dengan ranting pohon.

"I tu di ujung lorong sana, nanti kau akan menemukan sebuah ruangan bewarna putih" tunjuk Kaito. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Memang kau mau membawa King dengan apa?" ucap salah seorang siswi di kantin yang terdengar seperti mengejek. Tanpa memperdulikan kata-katanya aku menyelipkan lengan kiri ku di leher Len dan menyelipkan lengan kanan di lututnya. Langsung saja aku mengangkatnya dengan gaya pengantin tanpa merasa keberatan sama sekali.

Dengan langkah santai aku keluar kantin dan menuju UKS. Sementara siswa-siswi yang lain hanya bisa ternganga dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

**UKS~**

"Permisi... yah sepertinya tak ada orang" ucap ku sambil membaring kan Len di kasur UKS. Tanpa berpikir panjang ku tutup tirai UKS serta pintunya, lalu mencopot blazer serta kemeja Len. Lalu kubalik badan Len, sehingga Len tengkurap. Kulihat luka yang lumayan lebar di punggungnya yang tadi terbentur tembok cukup keras. Darah segar masih mengalir dari punggungnya. Untungnya kemeja dan blazer Len dapat menyerap keringat. Sehingga tak ada darah yang menetes.

"Maaf Len ini mungkin akan sakit..." bisik ku pelan. Ku letakkan tangan kanan ku di atas luka Len, dan membisikkan sebuah mantra.

"**Oh blood stop flowing down. Oh shell please renew back" **ucap ku. Di saat yang sama keluar cahaya dari tangan kanan ku. Oh iya ruangan ini sudah kubuat kedap suara, jadi suara Len terkurung di ruangan ini.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Len POV**

Dengan sengaja kutuangkan air mineralku di depan Rin. Dan yup, dia terpeleset.

"Rin awas!" seru ku sambil pura-pura menarik lengan Rin. Dan dengan sengaja aku terdorong ke depan. Kemarilah bibir mu itu Rin! Namun aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau Rin akan memukulku sedemikian kuat hingga aku melayang dan mendarat di tembok dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Eaakkh!"

"Bruk! Brak!" semua jadi gelap...

.

.

.

"**Hei kau tak apa-apa?" Siapa?**

"**Hei kau jangan menangis hanya karena luka kecil!" Siapa? Suara siapa ini? Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat senyum seseorang.**

"**Hei..." tanpa kusadari orang itu menghapus bekas air mata ku di pipi ku dan berkata**

"**Hei apa kau tahu? Luka seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan luka di dunia nyata" apa maksudnya?**

Bersambung~

Lynn : Hore~ chap 1 selesai~

Len : Author! Kenapa aku di siksa sama Rin?

Lynn : *nyuekin

Len : Hei!

Rin : ah aku sih tak apa-apa

Len : ya iyalah! Orang kamu yang nyiksa aku! (siap-siap ngadu ke komnas HAM Jepang)

Lynn : hei hei Len ini kan nggak betulan... oh iya nih sekardus pisang, minta para reader buat R&R oke?

Len : *ngliat pisang-pisang itu, ngiler. Oke! R&R ya! Makasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: second chance's? FAIL...

* * *

Lynn : Oke balas review!

To Half-Human Girl : Oke thanks banget! Udah mau di fave dan review ( ^ 0 ^ )y

To IchigoMei-Chan : oke ini dah updet, maaf klo telat. Hehe ( ^ , = ;) thanks udah mau ngereviem

To rani konako : Oke gak masalah kok! Hehe, thanks banget!, ia Rin tu penyihir yang... *duk! Di pukul dari belakang. (Rin : jangan bilang! Aku malu!) iya sori Rin hehe. *sambil megang yang di pukul. Iya nih update asap, trus lagi ide buat cerita yang kemarin juga ilang gara-gara UN. Kayak Rani-chan bilang ilang kayak asap! Mungkin aku hiatusin sementara waktu ( + = ,=)

Lynn : oke selesai bales review! Rinnee tolong bacain disclaimer dunk! ;D

Rin : tadi kamu bilang saya apa? Rin nee? (Kak Rin)

Lynn : Yup bisa kan? * devil smirk

Rin : O oke

**DISCLAIMER : LYNNENMA NGGAK PUNYA VOCALOID DAN LAGU-LAGUNYA. VOCALOID KEPUNYAAN ORANG YANG MERASA MEMBELINYA DAN PERUSAHAAN CRYPTON**

Lynn: Makasih Rin! Silahkan membaca! ( ^ 0 ^ )y. Oh ya aku buta rate! Maaf klo salah!

.

.

.

* * *

Len POV

"**Hei kau tak apa-apa?" Siapa?**

"**Hei kau jangan menangis hanya karena luka kecil!" Siapa? Suara siapa ini? Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat senyum seseorang.**

"**Hei..." tanpa kusadari orang itu menghapus bekas air mata ku di pipi ku dan berkata**

"**Hei apa kau tahu? Luka seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan luka di dunia nyata" apa maksudnya?**

"**Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menahan sakit di lutut kaki ku. **Oh iya ini kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu...

"**Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Namun kau harus tahu bahwa sesakit apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini tidak akan sesakit ketika kau kehilangan seseorang" kata orang itu sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada ku. Ku terima saja uluran tangannya. Tangannya begitu hangat... ku angkat kepala ku ke atas untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Ia memiliki rambut pirang, sama seperti ku, namun sedikit lebih panjang. Namun aku tak bisa melihat matanya.**

**Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat senyum dan rambut pirangnya yang pendek sebahu saja. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ku melupakan rasa sakit di lutut ku.**

"**Nee-san... apa badan ku membenciku ya?" tanyaku polos dan di sambut gelak tawanya.**

"**Hmp, hahahaha!" gelaknya dan itu membuatku marah.**

"**Kenapa Nee-san tertawa?"**

"**Hahaha! Oh... maaf Ototo-kun, hanya saja badan mu itu tak pernah membencimu" jawabnya sambil menunduk dan memegangi pipi kanan ku lagi.**

"**Lalu kenapa badan ku memberikan rasa sakit?" seru ku marah.**

"**Aku benci rasa sakit! Tapi kenapa badan ku justru mengirimkan rasa sakit ketika aku terluka?" sambil menghela nafas Nee-san tersenyum dan menjawab.**

"**Karena..."**

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja punggung terasa sangat sakit. Hingga membuatku terjaga dari mimpiku.

"Aduh! Sial! Hentikan!" erang ku kesakitan sambil meremas seprei yang ada di bawah ku. Kurasa aku ada di UKS.

"Hei-hei, kau itu 'kan laki-laki masa' tak tahan pada hal yang seperti ini?" ucap seseorang di samping ku. Siapa? Suaranya mirip dengan Nee-san. Segera ku palingkan muka ku menuju sumber suara tersebut, namun...

"Maaf kau tak boleh melihat wajah ku" tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di punggung ku bertambah namun ku lihat ada sedikit cahaya dari punggung ku.

"Uaaaaagh!" teriak ku lebih kencang dan menghempaskan diri ku ke kasur. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Aku masih sempat melihat rambut pirang pendeknya.

"Nee-san..." ucapku lemah, semuapun menjadi gelap kembali.

.

.

.

**"Karena... dengan mengirimi mu rasa sakit, badan mu memberitahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya" jawabnya sambil memeluk ku. Hangat...**

**"Selain itu Ototo-kun kau tak boleh membenci rasa sakit. Kau seharusnya berteman dengan nya dan berterima kasih. Karena kalau tak ada rasa sakit maka badan mu akan menderita dan kau harus bisa mengobatinya tanpa tahu mana yang sakit. Dan berjanjilah pada Nee-san bahwa kau takkan membenci rasa sakit, ya?" ucapnya sambil meluruskan kelingkingnya. **

**Segera sajaku gaitkan kelingking ku pada nya. Dan membuat janji**

**"Iya! Aku janji!" seru ku semangat dan di sambut tawa hangat Nee-san. Tawanya yang begitu hangat membuatku tertawa pula. Kami masih saling mengaitkan kelingking kami di siang hari yang bahagia itu.**

"**Ahahaha..." tawanya begitu... begitu hangat. Aku tak ingin melupakannya!**

.

.

.

"Ukh..." ku buka mata ku. Aku melihat langit-langit ruang UKS yang bewarna putih dan di campur cahaya kuning, tanda matahari terbenam. Ha... Nee-san bagaimana kabarnya ya? Pikir ku sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Kira-kira aku sudah tertidur berapa lama ya?

"Ha... lama... empat jam dua puluh satu menit tiga puluh dua detik..." ucap seseorang di samping ku. Ku lirikan mata ku dan melihat orang yang telah membuat ku pingsan. Yup Yuzune Rin yang berpangku tangan tanda bosan. Kenapa kau ada di sini?

"Yah... karena aku yang membuat mu pingsan makanya aku menunggui mu. Dan tadi ketika aku sedang membalut luka di punggung kau berteriak dalam mimpi. Memang kau mimpi apa?" tanyanya. Oke ini agak seram Rin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran ku.

"Yah... karena ini sudah jam empat lebih sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar ku" kata Rin lagi sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun sebelum Rin pergi ku genggam tangan kirinya dan menariknya. Aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih..." ucap ku yang sengaja di buat lemah. Lalu Rin pun mendekatkan mukanya ke aku. Yess! Taktik ucapan lemah berhasil! Segera saja ku tutup mataku. Bersiap menerima bibir Rin.

.

.

.

Miku POV

Rin hebat! Dua kata itu langsung terlintas di kepala ku begitu melihat Rin melempar (memukul) Len, sehingga membuatnya terbentur ke tembok dengan keras. Rasakan itu Len! Seruku senang tentu saja hanya di pikiranku. Namun begitu melihat punggung Len berdarah, aku jadi agak panik. Namun Rin masih tetap tenang.

Setelah Rin bertanya di mana UKS nya, Rin langsung mengangkat Len dengan gaya pengantin. Uwah~ ada ternyata tidak hanya Meiko yang bisa ya? Yup Meiko adalah siswi terkuat di Crypton Middle School. Kekuatan Meiko setara dengan tiga anak laki-laki. Meiko juga pernah membanting lawannya yang seberat sembilan puluh kilo di pertandingan Judo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Meiko, ia sedang menggandeng Haku di belakangnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Miku! Gumi!" seru Meiko senang. Sementara Haku hanya terdiam dan melihat bekas darah di tembok tempat di mana tadi Len terbentur.

"Meiko! Haku! Tadi ada peristiwa yang bagus lo!" seru Gumi membalas seruan Meiko. Segera saja Meiko dan Haku duduk di samping kami.

"Peristiwa apa?" tanya Haku tertarik.

"Tadi Rin memukul Len hingga membuat Len melayang dan membentur tembok dengan keras!" seru ku cepat.

"Woa... tunggu sebentar! Siapa itu Rin? Dia anak baru? Kenapa Rin memukul Len?" tanya Meiko beruntun.

"Yup! Yuzune Rin anak baru di kelas Miku, ia punya mata biru azure dan rambut pirang sebahu. Entah kenapa ia mirip dengan Len. Tapi mungkin hanya kebetulan. Rin tadi memukul Len, karena Len mau menciumnya" jelas Gumi.

"Begitu... jadi... ini pasti salad milik Rin?"tanya Haku sambil menunjuk salad buah Rin.

"Iya, itu makanan Rin. Sepertinya ia suka buah, terutama jeruk. Dan lagi, Rin memakai pita besar di kepalanya, lalu ia tak punya mata kiri. Katanya kecelakaan" jelasku sambil memakan daun bawang ku, yummi~

"Lalu... ke mana Rin?" tanya Meiko.

"Tadi dia menggendong Len ke UKS, soalnya Len pingsan" jelas ku lagi.

"Eh? Rin menggendong Len?" tanya Haku tak percaya.

"Yup, kurasa kekuatannya setara dengan mu Meiko! Soalnya ia juga membuat Len melayang sih" jawab Gumi sambil makan wortel.

"Begitu..." jawab Meiko.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau Rin memukul Len, kemungkinan besar Rin akan bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah!" seru Haku tiba-tiba. Deg! Benar juga! Ada kemungkinan Rin akan di panggil oleh Kepala Sekolah dan kemungkinan paling buruk adalah Rin di keluarkan dari Crypton Middle School! Aduh bagaimana ini?

Setelah itu kami hanya bisa terdiam. Kami hanya bisa membayangkan muka Rin yang sedih karena di keluarkan. Lalu tanpa terasa bel masuk berbunyi, kami pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Kelas VIII A**

"Kemana perginya Yuzune-san dan Kagamine-kun?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menunjuk kursi Rin dan Len. Segera saja ku angkat tangan ku. Aku tak ingin Kaito atau Dell yang menjawabnya, bisa-bisa menambah masalah Rin.

"Ya, Hatsune-san?"

"Ano... Rin tadi pergi ke UKS bersama dengan Len" jawab ku. Kiyoteru-sensei sempat memandangi ku heran. Namun segera berubah.

"Oh... ya sudah ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei. Setelah sekolah selesai aku harus ke UKS! Pikir ku dalam hati, sambil terus memperhatikan pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei.

**Skip time~**

"Duh! Gara-gara aku piket terlalu lama aku jadi terlambat menemui Rin!" seru ku kesal, sambil setengah berlari ke UKS. Kulirik jam ku, waktu menunjukan pukul empat lebih dua puluh. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh ketika aku hampir sampai di UKS.

"Plaaaaaaakkk!"

"Eh? Suara apa itu... jangan-jangan Rin diapa-apain sama Len!" seru ku. Segera saja aku berlari dan membuka pintu UKS.

"RIN!" seru ku panik.

.

.

.

Rin POV

"Ukh..." ku dengar Len mulai bangun. Tanpa mengetahui keberadaan ku Len melihat ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang jauh, apa yang di pikirannya ya? Ah sudahlah, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk merusak lamunan Len.

"Ha... lama... empat jam dua puluh satu menit tiga puluh dua detik..." ujar ku dan membuat Len kaget. Dan berpaling ke arah ku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Namun aku bisa perkiran yang ada di pikranya sekarang adalah : kenapa kau ada di sini?

"Yah... karena aku yang membuat mu pingsan makanya aku menunggui mu. Dan tadi ketika aku sedang membalut luka di punggung kau berteriak dalam mimpi. Memang kau mimpi apa?" tanya ku pura-pura tak tahu. Ku lihat mata Len lagi. Len jadi agak ketakutan? Oke mungkin cuma khayalan ku saja. Karena sudah sore dan Len juga sudah sadar, ku putuskan untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Yah... karena ini sudah jam empat lebih sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar ku" ujar ku sambil berdiri. Namun tangan Len menarik tangan kiri ku, spontan aku mengok ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih..." ujarnya yang sengaja di buat lemah?

"Ngiiing~" tiba-tiba ada seekor nyamuk yang hinggap dengan nyamannya di pipi Len. Ku dekatkan muka ku untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Ku lihat Len menutup ke dua matanya. Kenapa dengan anak ini? Namun... tangan ku sudah geli untuk memukul nyamuk (baca : pipi Len) itu, sehingga...

"Plaaaaaaakkk!" aku pun menampar (memukul) nyamuk itu. Yak! Kena! Ku lihat bangkai nyamuk itu yang sudah terbelah jadi dua dan sedikit darah Len keluar dari coretperutcoret nyamuk itu.

"Ah... maaf Len tadi ada nyamu... k?" ku lihat Len pingsan lagi dengan mata setengah terbuka. Apa aku terlalu kuat ya? Pikirku, ketika aku mau membangunkan Len. Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka, reflek aku melihat pintu UKS itu.

"RIN!" seru Miku dengan nada panik tingkat Ujian Nasional. Namun kepanikan Miku segera kandas setelah melihat aku baik-baik saja dan melihat bekas telapak tangan ku yang memerah di pipi kiri Len yang pingsan untuk yang ke tiga kalinya?

"Ah..." untuk beberapa saat Miku kehilangan kata-kata namun aku tahu kalau sekarang dia sedang bingung antara panik dan senang karena Len ku pukul lagi.

"Tenang Miku, aku baik-baik saja... lihat" ucap ku sambil merentangkan ke dua tangan ku. Tapi kok tangan kiri ku terasa berat ya? Ku lihat lengan kiri ku dan ternyata biang keladinya adalah tangan kanan Len yang terus menggenggam tangan kiri ku. Seolah tak mau kehilangan aku. Hm... menarik.

"Be begitu ya? Terus apa Len dia... dia..."

"Pingsan? Ya untuk yang ke dua kalinya" jawab ku bohong. Yah... Aku kan tak mungkin mengatakan kalau Len sudah pingsan tiga kali. Dan semuanya gara-gara aku sih... dan lagi Miku mungkin akan curiga, walau hanya sedikit.

"Oh begitu... ayo kita ke kamar Rin!" seru Miku ceria. Namun ketika melihat Len (masih) menggenggam tangan kiri ku dan melihat ku yang memasang muka sedikit khawatir. Miku langsung berubah.

"Ah... aku tahu Rinrin pasti **sedikit **merasa bersalah setelah memukul Len dua kali" ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata sedikit.

"Maaf ya Miku... nanti aku datang ke kamarmu deh... kamar no..."

"No 15 A, ingat itu ya Rin! Temui aku setelah makan malam. Oh ya jam makan malam di sekolah ini jam 7. Lalu jam bebas setelah makan malam sampai jam 11 malam" ucapnya semangat. Oke

"Makasih Miku..." balas ku.

"Sama-sama! Sampai bertemu!" serunya sambil menutup pintu UKS dan berjalan pergi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Len bangun. Aku pun duduk di bangku ku lagi dan melihat ke luar jendela. Padahal aku ingin pergi ke makam orang itu...

**Skip time~**

"Adu duh..." erang Len sambil memegang pipi kirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tangan mu?" tanya ku to the point. Kulihat Len shock dengan ke beradaan ku dan melihat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri ku. Sementara aku hanya memandangi nya dengan biasa.

"Jangan melamun saja, cepat lepaskan tanganmu" ucap ku lagi. Segera saja Len melepas tangan kanannya. Namun aku sempat melihat muka Len yang memerah sebelum ia membuang mukanya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak memerah. (A/N : tunggu beberapa chapter selanjutnya!)

"Yah karena sekarang sudah jam enam, aku mau pergi ke kamar ku dan mandi setelah itu makan malam dan Len sebaiknya kau juga segera makan malam perut mu berbunyi tuh..." ujar ku sedikit mengejek sambil pergi ke pintu UKS dan pergi. Namun sebelum aku berlalu aku mendengar seruan marah Len. Tapi aku cuekin saja, biarkan saja toh Len tak kan berani macam-macam lagi. Namun sepertinya aku akan salah ya?

"Jittt..."

"Ng? Apa itu? Kamera sisi tivi?" ucap ku sambil melihat kamera sisi tivi itu di ujung lorong.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari di kelas~**

'**Yuzune Rin di harap pergi ke ruang sidang' **itulah bunyi pengumuman yang baru saja ku dengar bersama Miku. Segera aku menatap Miku minta penjelasan. Dengan sigap Miku menjawab.

"Rin kamu sepertinya kamu di panggil kepala sekolah gara-gara kemarin kamu mendorong (memukul) Len! Kamu akan di sidang karena itu, gawat sepertinya kemarin salah satu fans girlnya Len yang melaporkan mu! Dan sekarang ayo kita pergi ke sidang! Biar aku yang jadi saksimu!" jelas Miku panjang lebar sambil menarik ku ke ruang sidang. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelas. Begitu juga ketika aku keluar kelas.

**Ruang sidang~ **(Lynn : betapa senang nya aku melakukan ini~ XD)

"Jadi kamu Yuzune Rin?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, dan ya. Dia ayah Len namanya Leon, Kagamine Leon.

"Ya saya Yuzune Rin dan..."

"Saya Hatsune Miku, saya di sini untuk menjadi saksinya Rin!" seru Hatsune sambil memotong perkataan ku. Namun aku segera memegang pundak kanan Miku dengan tangan kiri ku.

"Tak perlu Miku, aku yakin aku bisa menang" ujar ku tenang.

"Eh? Tapi..." belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan perkataannya aku sudah memotongnya.

"Tak apa Miku, aku sangat yakin kok" ujar ku lagi tegas namun tenang. Akhirnya Miku pun tidak jadi saksi ku. Lalu Kagamine-san (Leon) menyuruh ku untuk duduk di tengah. Benar-benar seperti ruang sidang. Tapi corak di ruangan ini masih sama seperti dulu. Pikir ku.

"Baiklah sidang di mulai! Nah sidang ini diadakan karena Yuzune Rin memukul Kagamine Len di kantin. Tolong Kagamine Len memasuki ruangan" perintah Kagamine-san. Len pun masuk dengan beberapa anak perempuan di belakang nya. Sepertinya mereka saksinya Len. Sementara ku lihat Miku berdiri di pojok, gugup.

Karena merasa kasihan aku pun memberi Miku acungan jempol. Miku pun jadi agak tenang walau ia masih bergetar.

"Baiklah, Kagamine kau membawa saksi mu?" tanya Kagamine-san. Len hanya mengangguk penuh tanda kemenangan.

"Lalu, terdakwa Yuzune Rin apa kau membawa saksi mu?" tanya Kagamine-san.

"Tidak, tidak perlu saya yakin saya dapat memenang kan sidang ini... Lagipula..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku ada seorang saksi Len yang memotong.

"Buuu! Sombong sekali kamu! Di keluarkan baru tahu rasa!" serunya sambil di barengi tawa teman-temannya.

"Diam! Yuzune-san belum selesai berbicara!" seru Kagamine-san marah. Akhirnya merekapun terdiam di bentak begitu oleh ayah Len a.k.a kepala sekolah.

"Tolong lanjutkan Yuzune-san..." perintah Kagamine-san.

"Lagipula... ada saksi bisu yang merekam Len menuangkan air mineralnya di depan saya dan membuat saya jatuh, sehingga saya secara reflek mendorong (memukul) Len hingga melayang ke tembok kantin" jelas ku panjang lebar.

"Saksi bisu?" tanya Kagamine-san.

"Ya... yaitu kamera CCTV yang ada di setiap pojok kantin" ucap ku lagi. Ku lihat Len dan para saksinya sangat terkejut dengan perkataan ku. Sementara Miku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Singkat cerita kami semua yaitu aku, Miku, Len, Kagamine-san dan saksi-saksi Len pergi ke ruang monitor untuk melihat kejadian kemarin. Dan benar saja Len menuangkan air mineralnya dengan sengaja di depan ku, sehingga membuat ku terpeleset dan mendorong (memukul) Len secara reflek.

Segera setelah mengetahui hal itu Kagamine-san minta maaf dan menyuruh Len juga minta maaf pula, serta hukuman untuknya karena hampir mencelakai ku kemarin. Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama Miku yang berseru senang dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa punya ide seperti itu.

"Kamu hebat Rin! Bagaimana kau punya ide sebrilian itu? Sebelumnya tak ada seorang murid pun yang pernah mengalahkan Len! Namun sekarang kau mengalahkannya! Bahkan dengan telak sekali!" seru Miku senang sambil berjalan ke kelas bersama ku. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

Len POV

"Adu duh..." erang ku sambil memegangi pipi kiri ku yang terkena telak tamparan Rin tadi. Sial bisa-bisanya aku pingsan 2 kali olehnya! Lho rasanya tangan kanan ku hangat.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tangan mu?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku pun melihat ke arah suara tersebut dan langsung shock dengan apa yang ku pegang, tangan kiri Rin!

"Jangan melamun saja, cepat lepaskan tanganmu" segera saja kulepaskan tangan kanan ku dari Rin. Entah kenapa muka ku terasa panas, segera saja aku membuang muka ku.

"Yah karena sekarang sudah jam enam, aku mau pergi ke kamar ku dan mandi setelah itu makan malam dan Len sebaiknya kau juga segera makan malam perut mu berbunyi tuh..." ejeknya sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Apa yang...

"Hei! Perut ku tidak berbunyi!" seru ku marah. Namun terlambat, Rin sudah pergi. Awas saja kau Yuzune Rin! Kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada ku! Di mulai dari esok! Khu khu, aku pun mulai merancang rencana jahat ku pada Rin.

**Pagi hari di ruang kepala sekolah~**

"Otou-sama... anu..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku otou-sama sudah memtong.

"Otou tahu, cepat buat pengumuman dan panggil Yuzune Rin itu ke ruang sidang!" perintah Otou-sama aku pun hanya menurut dan berbalik sambil menyeringai jahat. Namun... semua di luar dugaan ku! Bagaimana tidak? Rin menemukan saksi yang tidak perlu di tanyakan kejujurannya, kamera CCTV!

Ya, di sekolah ini di setiap lorong dan ruangan pasti ada kamera sisi tivinya kecuali kamar para murid dan guru serta kamar mandi (tentu saja!) di karenakan dulu sekolah ini pernah kebobolan pencuri dan mencuri komputer-komputer serta lukisan yang bernilai tinggi yang ada di sekolah ini.

Karena itu di pasanglah kamera CCTV itu. Aku benar-benar melupakan tentang kamera CCTV itu. Padahal aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak kecil dan aku juga lupa kalau di kantin juga ada kamera CCTV karena di kantin ada tv berlayar 30 inch yang biasa di gunakan ketika jam makan pagi, siang dan malam.

Sial sial sial! Setelah minta maaf pada Rin dengan ogah-ogahan. Aku pun di hukum untuk membersihkan seluruh lorong di kelas 8 selama seminggu. Sial!

.

.

.

"Hei Len!" sapa Dell ketika jam makan malam. Sementara aku hanya memandangnya.

"Hehe tumben sekali Len kalah!" seru cowok berambut hijau tosca jail. Sambil duduk di sebelah Kaito yang makan es-krim.

"Yo! Mikuo dari kemarin kemana saja kau?" tanya Kaito.

"Dari kemarin aku pulang sebentar untuk melihat peresmian perusahaan baru ayah ku" jelas Mikuo. Sementara Kaito hanya ber "ohh" doang.

"Memang tumben sekali Len kalah... maka dari itu, Len waktu taruhannya aku perpanjang jadi seminggu karena..." belum sempat Dell menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku sudah memotong.

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Akan ku pastikan kali ini aku akan mendapatkannya dan membuat Rin bertekuk lutut! Dan aku akan membuatnya menyesal! Hahahaha!" seru ku dengan devil smirk.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sementara itu, di atap kastil sekolah ada seorang anak yang terus menghela nafas panjang. Lalu anak itu pun memanjat pagar pembatas dan terjun dari atap kastil dengan cepat dan...

"Braaakk!" darah pun keluar dari kepala anak itu yang membentur tanah terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sengaja ada 2 murid yang mendengar itu dan mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Namun mereka segera menyesalinya karena...

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Tolong! Ambulan!" seru temannya. Karena ketakutan mereka berdua pun berlari mencari pertolongan. Setelah mereka berdua pergi. Ada sesuatu yang aneh... anak itu berdiri lagi! Seluruh lukanya sembuh dengan cepat. Namun hal itu masih menyisakan darah di tanah, tempat ia tadi terbentur.

"Hah... aku gagal" ucapnya lemah sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : oke chapter 2 selesai!

Len : kok aku kelihatan jahat banget!

Lynn : akh suka-suka aku!

Len : Apa? * ngidupin road roller

Lynn : Eeeeeeekkk! Kabur! Jangan lupa review! *di kejar-kejar road roller.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Plan? Fail, fail, FAIL

.

.

.

Lynn : Oke! Balas review!

To Hikari372: Makasi Hikari-senpai! O.o aku salah di bagian itu... makasih Hikari-senpai tapi aku nggak tau cara ngeditnya... hueee maaf ya?

To Half-Human Girl : Makasih... oh ya klo soal itu waktu lagi nulis aku lagi males makanya aku tulis aja kamera sisi tv hehe *di pukul Ruken

Lynn : oke! Ruken! Tolong bacain disclaimer!

Ruken : untuk apa? Aku juga nggak ada di fic ini *langsung pergi untuk membeli susu

Lynn : ukh! Kejem! Ya udah... *devil eyes

Rin & Len : kok mandang kami kayak gitu!

Lynn : *nyerahin kertas disclaimer. Baca atau kubunuh... *psychopath mode : on

Rin & Len : O oke...

**DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK PUNYA VOCALOID DAN LAGU-LAGUNYA. VOCALOID KEPUNYAAN ORANG YANG MERASA MEMBELINYA DAN PERUSAHAAN CRYPTON. DAN LAGI KAMI NGGAK BAKAL MAU DI BELI SAMA PSIKOPAT INI!**

Lynn : Nah silahkan membaca! Dan maaf aku nggak tau rate fic ini apa, aku buta Rate! Dan yang paling terakhir adalah : fic ini masih Typo, gaje, abal, lebay dll. Silahkan di flame tapi klo bisa yang membangun ya? *devil eyes

* * *

.

.

.

Someone POV

Sialan! Berani-beraninya anak baru itu memukul Len-sama! Dan lagi... anak itu membuat Len-sama di hukum! Benar-benar tiada ampun! Aku harus bisa membalasnya! Pikir ku sambil berjalan-jalan di belakang sekolah setelah makan malam bersama teman ku Tei.

"Hei Neru, kau pasti sedang berfikir bagaimana cara untuk membalas anak baru itu bukan?" tanya Tei.

"Iya tentu saja! Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam Len-sama!" seru ku semangat.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya rencana Tei?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak belum" jawab Tei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula anak baru itu juga baru 2 hari di sini jadi kita belum tahu apa kelemahannya" ucap Tei lagi. Ah aku lupa bilang, aku Neru, Akita Neru dan teman ku Sukone Tei adalah penggemar nomor 1 Len-sama. Oleh karena itu kami rela melakukan apa saja untuk Len-sama. Tiba-tiba ketika kami sedang asik berbincang-bincang ada suara jatuh.

"Braaakk!" karena kaget kami spontan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan... kami melihat sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin kami lihat seumur hidup kami. Darah...

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak ku ketika menemukan asal bunyi itu.

"Tolong! Ambulan!" teriak Tei spontan. Kami pun lari meninggalkan tubuh yang berdarah itu sambil ketakutan. Tanpa sadar kami berlari menuju kamar salah satu guru. Guru olah raga kami Kamui Gakupo-sensei.

"Braakk!" dobrak kami berdua

"Kamui-sensei tolong! Ada anak yang bunuh... err Kamui-sensei?" ucap ku yang tadinya panik jadi merasa aneh. Begitu pula Tei. Kamui-sensei dan Luka-sensei sedang berduaan! Sementara itu kami hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dan akhirnya Luka-sensei memecahkan keheningan.

" Akita-san, Sukone-san ada apa?" tanya Luka-sensei tenang. Segera saja kami berdua tersadar dan melanjutkan kepanikan kami.

"Gawat! Luka-sensei Kamui-sensei ada..."

"Ada yang bunuh diri di belakang sekolah!" sambung Tei panik. Semula Luka-sensei dan Kamui-sensei hanya terdiam namun Kamui-sensei segera berlari dan menggenggam tangan kami berdua.

"Antar aku ke sana!" perintah Kamui-sensei. Kami hanya menurut. Walau di dalam hati kami burdua masih shock. Akhirnya kami bertiga berlari ke tempat anak yang bunuh diri itu. Namun sebelum kami bertiga berlari ke tempat anak itu. Kamui-sensei meminta Luka-sensei memanggil ambulan dan polisi.

"Luka! Tolong panggil ambulan dan polisi!" perintah Kamui-sensei. Sementara Luka-sensei hanya mengangguk. Segera setelah itu kami bertiga segera berlari ketempat anak yang bunuh diri itu.

Namun ketika kami sampai di sana mayat anak itu sudah tidak ada! Namun masih ada bekas darah yang belum mengering di sekitar tempat kami melihat anak itu jatuh. Karena kaget Kamui-sensei menanyai kami lagi.

"Akita-san Sukone-san! Apa betul tadi kalian melihat mayat itu?" tanya Kamui-sensei terkejut. Kami hanya bisa mengangguk ketakutan.

"Saya tanya sekali lagi! Apa betul kalian melihat mayat itu ! ?" seru Kamui-sensei galak. Kami hanya bisa mengangguk dan menangis. Tanda kalau kami benar-benar melihat mayat itu dan mendengar ia menabrak tanah yang keras.

Akhirnya polisi pun datang dan melihat TKP. Di sana memang ada bekas darah, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau mayat itu di pindahkan atau di seret. Hanya ada bekas darah...

.

.

.

* * *

Normal POV

"Meiko Haku Gumi! Kalian dengar apa yang terjadi tadi malam? !" seru Miku sambil menarik lengan Rin. Rin sendiri hanya mengekor. Dan duduk di meja bersama Miku, Meiko, Haku dan Gumi.

"Oh iya Rin yang berambut cokelat pendek adalah Meiko sementara yang putih adalah Haku" kenal Gumi, sementara Meiko dan Haku hanya melambaikan tangannya. Rin pun hanya melambaikan tangannya membalas.

"Tentu saja Miku! Sekarang saja polisi masih menyelidikinya, dan kau tahu apa? Yang melihat kejadian kemarin adalah Neru dan Tei!" seru Meiko semangat.

"Hei hei ada yang tertimpa masalah kok semangat seperti itu?" tanya Rin sambil melihat-lihat menu makan pagi hari itu.

"Oh iya Rin tidak tahu ya?" tanya Haku sambil memakan bubur untuk sarapan paginya.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Rin sambil berdiri untuk mengambil makanan.

"Sebentar ya?" ucap Rin lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin POV

Setelah aku mengambil hidangan makan pagi aku segera duduk kembali ke meja makan. Sementara kulihat Miku sudah memakan daun bawangnya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan daun bawang itu?

"Jadi... Neru-san dan Tei-san adalah..." ulang ku.

"Adalah penggemar nomor 1 Kagamine Len! Mereka pernah mendorong Miku hingga ia hampir tertabrak truk! Gara-gara mereka melihat Len mencium Miku! Ukh! Padahal yang salahkan Len!" ujar Gumi kesal.

"Selain itu mereka juga pernah mebuat Haku terpeleset hingga lututnya berdarah karena menampar Len!" seru Miku kesal.

"Kalian... sepertinya punya dendam pada Neru-san dan Tei-san ya?" tanya ku.

"Iya, Kecuali Meiko, karena dia adalah siswi terkuat di sini makanya Neru dan Tei takut padanya" jawab Haku sambil menunjuk Meiko. Meiko sendiri tersenyum puas.

"Lalu kau Gumi? Kau kenapa?" tanya ku lagi sambil memakan bubur ku.

"Mereka merusak hasil karya Gumi yang sudah susah payah Gumi buat selam 2 bulan!" seru Meiko kesal. Begitu ya? Sepertinya nama Neru-san dan Tei-san di sini tabu. Pikirku sambil memakan bubur ku. Namun ketenangan kami di usik oleh Len yang tiba-tiba menarik lengan kiri ku sehingga aku pun berdiri dan mengikuti Len. Beruntung aku masih membawa bubur ku.

.

.

.

* * *

Len POV

**Rencana pertama hari pertama : Bawa Rin ke tempat sepi, pojokkan dia. Ambil ciuman pertamanya.**

Itulah yang kupikirkan dari tadi malam, selain itu aku juga sudah membuat daftar rencana lain, apabila rencana hari pertama gagal. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Dell mau memperingatkan ku sesuatu hal. Tapi tertopong karena ucapan ku. Ah siapa peduli! Paling bukan hal yang penting.

Oh ya omong-omong karena tadi malam ada kasus bunuh diri dan mayatnya tak di ketahui dimana. Maka para polisi pun mencari mayat itu ke mana-mana bahkan sampai ke kamar para siswa dan guru. Namun anehnya mereka tidak berniat untuk mencari mayat tersebut di hutan belakang sekolah.

Yah, mungkin karena legenda di sini mengatakan kalau di hutan tersebut terdapat makan pembuat kastil ini yang berumur lebih dari 1000 tahun. Dan apa bila ada yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di sana, maka akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Memang, sudah ada 10 orang yang pernah masuk sana dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Namun... anehnya waktu kecil aku merasa aku sering ke sana untuk menemui seseorang. Tapi siapa? Apa nee-san ya? Ah tidak mungkin! Pikir ku. Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di kantin. Ketika hendak mengambil makanan, ku lihat Rin sedang berbicara dengan Miku dkk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berjalan ke arah Rin dan menarik lengan kiri Rin.

"Hei kau mau membawa Rin kemana? !" bentak Meiko kaget. Ku acuhkan bentakankannya dan menarik lengan kiri Rin lebih keras. Oke perubahan rencana, serang langsung! Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang... err lembek, berair, dan...

"Panas!" seru ku kaget. Reflek ku pegangi tengkuk leher ku yang terasa panas itu. Bisa kurasakan benda lembek, berair, dan panas itu mulai mengalir ke punggung ku. Benda apa ini? !

"Itu bubur..." ucap Rin tenang sambil memakan bubur yang tersisa di mangkuknya. Dan duduk kembali ke kursinya. Sementara ku lihat Miku dkk mulai tertawa melihat ke jahilan Rin. Ukh... sial sial sial!

**Skip time~**

"Kagamine-kun kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kasane Ted-sensei sedikit marah. Bagaimana ya? Jujur bohong jujur... mungkin Rin bisa di hukum karena itu.

"Saya terlambat karena harus membersihkan bekas bubur yang di tuangkan di tengkuk leher saya" jawab ku jujur.

"Di tuangkan? Oleh siapa?" tanya Kasane-sensei lagi.

"Oleh Yuzune Rin sensei" ucap ku sambil melirik Rin yang masih terus sibuk menggambar. Aku lupa kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah seni.

"Yuzune Rin? Yuzune-san bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menuangkan bubur di tengkuk Kagamine-kun?" tanya Kasane-sensei sambil berbalik ke arah Rin. Rin yang tadi sibuk menggambar sesuatu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kasane-sensei dengan tatapan yang a... neh?

"Karena tadi Len menarik lengan kiri saya dan **tanpa sengaja **saya menuangkan bubur saya ke tengkuk Len. Jadi... Len lah yang menyebabkan saya **tanpa sengaja** menuangkan bubur saya ke tengkuknya" jelas Rin sambil menekankan kata "tanpa sengaja"

"Begitu... ya sudah Kagamine-kun tolong kau duduk di samping Yuzune-san" ujar Kasane-sensei cuek. Hei! Ah kenapa aku harus duduk dengan Rin lagi hari ini? ! itukan tempat duduk ku dan Al. Oh iya Al sudah lama tak kelihatan. Kemana dia? Pikir ku sambil berjalan ke meja ku.

Ketika melintasi meja Rin kulihat ia sedang menggambar potrait sketsa 2 orang. Entah kenapa yang satunya mirip dengan ku. Ah apa peduli ku! Pikir ku sambil duduk dan mengeluarkan buku gambarku dari kolong meja. Ku lihat papan tulis. Dan di sana tertulis tugas kami hari ini : membuat sketsa diri mu bersama orang yang kamu sayangi.

Hah, aku dengan siapa ya? Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan otou-san, kalau okaa-san ia sudah lama meninggal. Apa Dell atau Kaito atau Mikuo saja ya? Cepat-cepat kubuang pikiran ku tadi. Aku masih normal!

Karena bingung aku pun hanya membiarkan tangan ku bekerja begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya tangan ku capek menari di atas kertas. Ku lihat gambaran ku. Ternyata aku menggambar diriku sedang duduk berpunggungan dengan seseorang.

Untunglah, yang penting aku sudah membuat sketsa! Karena bosan aku pun melirik ke arah Rin. Kulihat tangan nya masih sibuk menari di atas kertas. Aneh padahal ku lihat tadi ia sudah selesai membuat sketsa dirinya dengan seseorang.

Apa mungkin ia membuat detailnya? Karena penasaran ku angkat wajah ku lebih ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja ia memalingkan seluruh muka nya ke arah ku. Kenapa tidak melirik saja? ! oh iya, Rin tak punya mata kiri.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kenapa kamu me..." tiba-tiba ucapanku di potong oleh seorang wanita hijau yang suka makan daun bawang. Ya, Hatsune Miku.

"Rinrin! Kita makan yuk!" serunya sambil memeluk leher Rin dan me **death-glare **ke arah ku.

"Mi... ku... ng... gak... bi... sa... na... fas..." ucap Rin terpatah-patah.

"Eeeeeeekk! Maaf Rinrin!" seru Miku sambil melepas death hugnya. Tiba-tiba mata Miku tertuju ke arah sketsa Rin.

"Eh, Rin ini kamu sama siapa?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk sketsa Rin. Rin pun melihat ke sketsanya. Untuk beberapa detik ia melihat sketsanya dan menghela nafas. Dan dengan setia aku dan Miku menunggunya. Eit! Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu, aku menungguinya karena jika gambar sketsa anak laki-laki itu adalah aku maka Rin berarti menyukai ku dan akan lebih mudah bagi ku mendapat ciumannya.

"Ini... Len..." jawab Rin pelan. Yeah!

"APPAAA! ?" seru Miku tak percaya. Sampai-sampai Kaito yang dari tadi tertidur selama pelajaran seni bangun dengan muka tersenyum lebar :D

"Tapi bukan Len yang di sebelahku" ucap Rin lagi.

"Eh? Bukan? Syukurlah!" seru Miku senang sementara aku hanya bisa mengangkat satu alis ku. Sementara Kaito dengan muka sok innocent :D

"Ya, bukan dia bukan Len yang pendek..." Jleb! Sebuah pisau menancap di jantung ku... aku... pendek...

"Bukan Len yang playboy..." Jleb! Sebuah pisau menancap di jantung ku lagi.

"Bukan Len yang egois, sok ganteng, shota, dan lemah di sebelah ku ini..." ujar Rin lagi. Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Kurasa ada 4 pisau lain yang menancap di jantung ku. Sepertinya aku akan kehabisan darah.

"Lalu dia..." ujar Miku pelan.

"Dia Len, Lucifer Len. Satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai di dunia ini..." ucap Rin sambil menarik sesuatu dari lehernya, kalung?

"Dia juga pria yang memberiku cincin ini" ujar Rin lagi sambil memperlihatkan bandul kalung itu yang berupa 2 buah cincin perak yang di tengahnya ada sebuah permata berwarna marah darah. Tunggu, kalau si "Len" ini memberikan cincin pada Rin itu artinya Rin...

"Len... dulu aku dan dia pernah bertunangan" ucap Rin lagi. Dan di sambut belakan mata oleh ku dan Miku sementara BaKaito masih memasang muka sok innocentnya :D

"Namun yah... ia sudah meninggal. Namun tetap saja ia pria yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Dan ia juga mencintai ku. Bahkan ketika ia sudah di ujung hidupnya ia masih saja tersenyum dan menangis untuk ku" jelas Rin sambil mengecup cincin yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari cincin satunya. Kulihat matanya memandang jauh.

"Yah, begitulah... ayo Miku kita ke kantin" ucap Rin sambil berdiri dan memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam bajunya, lalu menarik tangan Miku dan pergi meninggalkan ku dan BaKaito. Sementara itu Dell masuk bersama Mikuo, langsung saja ku terjang Dell.

"Dell! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Rin dulu pernah punya tunangan!" seru ku marah. Sementara Dell hanya bisa cengo dan Mikuo terkaget-kaget. Kalau BaKaito jangan tanya! :D

"Eh? Rin pernah punya tunangan? Aku tak tahu itu, tapi yah... kau harus tahu kalau..." ujar Dell berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu namun aku potong lagi.

"Huh! Peduli apa sama tunangannya! Akan ku pastikan aku akan mendapat ciumannya!" seru ku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sementara Dell dan Mikuo hanya bisa ber sweat drop ria kecuali BaKaito tentunya.

(Lynn: karena malas ku persingkat saja cara Len mendapat ciuman Rin)

* * *

**Hari ke : dua**

**Rencana : pakai parfum wangi untuk memikat Rin**

**Hasil : GAGAL**

**Alasan : Rin alergi parfum yang aku pakai. **

"Haaaccchhiiii!" seru Rin.

* * *

**Hari ke : tiga**

**Rencana : bawa bunga mawar merah untuk memikat Rin.**

**Hasil : GAGAL**

**Alasan : ada lebah yang ternyata sedang asik meminum nektar bunga mawar ku. Sehingga aku di kejar-kejar oleh lebah itu. **

"Seseorang! Panggil pawang lebah!" seru ku panik sambil di kejar lebah itu.

* * *

**Hari ke : empat**

**Rencana : beri Rin makanan yang di sukainya.**

**Hasil : GAGAL**

**Alasan : Rin langsung memakan makankan yang ku bawa beserta tangan ku.**

"Hem... enak..."

"Iiyaaaaww! Jangan makan lenganku!" seru ku kesakitan.

* * *

**Hari ke : lima**

**Rencana : berikan Rin sebuah barang.**

**Hasil : GAGAL**

**Alasan : Rin langsung membuangnya.**

"Ini aku berikan sebuah gelang untukmu" ujarku sambil berpura-pura malu dan memberikan gelang itu. Rin yang melihat gelang di tangannya itu langsung membuangnya sambil berkata

"Aku tidak butuh gelang seperti itu" ujarnya cuek.

* * *

**Hari ke : enam**

**Rencana : ajak Rin jalan-jalan ke tempat yang romantis pada malam hari.**

**Hasil : GAGAL **

**Alasan : Rin membentak ku dan membanting pintunya.**

"Jadi Rin maukah kau berjalan-jalan dengan ku?" tanya ku di depan pintu kamarnya (Lynn : ingat ini sekolah asrama!) dengan gaya cool.

"PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA BODOH!" teriak Rin dan

"BLAM!" ouch... kurasa hidung ku berdarah.

* * *

**Hari ke : tujuh**

**Rencana : -**

**Hasil : -**

"Arg!" seru ku frustasi sambil menendang bola sepak. Yup, sekarang hari terakhir perjanjian yang ku buat bersama Dell. Namun sampai hari ini aku belum mendapatkan ciuman Rin. Sialan! Aku tak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan macam ini!

"Rin! Awas!" seru Miku namun.

"Eh?"

"Bug!" ternyata bola sepak yang ku tendang mengenai mata kiri Rin dan sukses membuat Rin jatuh tersungkur. Reflek aku dan teman-teman lain mendatangi Rin.

"Rin kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Miku khawatir.

"Rin! Kau kenapa?" seru siswi lain.

"Ah... ahh..." desah rin sambil menyentuh mata kirinya. Kulihat penutup mata Rin mulai berwarna merah. Darah? Entah spontan atau apa aku memeluk kepala Rin dan mengatakan.

"Tenang jangan menangis... tidak apa-apa tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan!" ucapku. Namun entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu bukannya mengatakan kalau lukanya akan segera di rawat. Tiba-tiba tangan Rin menggenggam baju olahraga ku dengan erat dan menangis.

"Len... aku merindukan mu..." deg! Entah kenapa jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat. Saat ini aku sepertinya merasa senang karena ia memanggil nama ku namun juga sedih karena "Len" yang ia maksudkan adalah Lucifer Len. Namun aku tak peduli, ku gendong Rin dengan gaya pengantin dan berlari meninggalkan teman-teman yang kaget.

**Skip time~**

Ruang UKS.

"Hei Rin benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku khawatir. Ya, ini khawatir betulan!

"Iya... Teto-sensei sudah mengobatinya kok" ucap Rin datar. Sambil memandang keluar UKS. Sementara aku hanya terdiam. Mengingat tindakanku di jam olahraga tadi. Aku sama sekali tak percaya aku mau bertidak seperti itu untuk seorang... yah Yuzune Rin. Kulihat jam di dinding. Aku gagal... sepertinya aku takkan pernah bisa mendapat ciuman Rin. Sebaiknya aku mengaku kalah pada Dell kali ini.

Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa aku berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan UKS. Namun tangan Rin menggenggam lengan kiri ku dan...

"Cup" Rin mengecup dahi ku sementara aku hanya bisa mematung kaget.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sanyum Rin manis sekali... entah kenapa muka ku memanas. Karenanya... oh iya selama bersekolah di Crypton Middle School ini Rin belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum! Bahkan ketika bersama dengan Miku CS Rin belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum!

"Sampai kapan kau mau bengong? Cepat keluar Len aku mau tidur" usir Rin sambil melepas tangannya.

"Siapa yang bengong! ?" teriak ku kaget sambil membalikkan badanku dan membuka pintu UKS. Namun aku terhenti karena Rin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi.

"Ingat Len kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada ku. Karena kau harus membunuh ku..."

"Eh? Si... siapa yang mau jatuh cinta pada mu!" seru ku kesal tanpa memperdulikan kalimat ke dua Rin dan...

"Blam!" kubanting pintu UKS dengan keras.

"Dasar menyebal... huwa! Dell! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" seru ku kaget mendapati Dell ada tepat di depan ku.

"Selamat 'King' kau menang" ucap Dell sambil menyalamiku. Eh?

"Aku... menang? Tapi aku..."

"Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu 'mencium' Rin, tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu 'mencium bibir' Rin karena..." ucap Dell aneh.

"Karena Rin itu dan dua dalam karate, judo dan juga kendo" eh?

"Appuaaaa?" seru ku kaget. Rin dan dua dalam karate , judo dan kendo? Tak dapat di percaya!

"Karena itu aku hanya meminta mu menyium Rin. Tapi kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Dan aku tak menyangka kalau Rin yang akan menyium mu duluan" ujar Dell yang di barengi oleh aura gelap ku.

"Kenapa kau tak segera bilang! Kalau kau bilang dari awal maka aku tak perlu terkena bersin Rin, dikejar-kejar lebah, di gigit Rin, membeli gelang mahal itu, dan patah hidung!" seru ku kesal.

"Loh? ! bukannya itu salah mu? Kau kan yang selalu memotong perkataan ku!" aku tak memperdulikan perkataan Dell segera saja kuberikan Dell super death glare dan membuat Dell takut dan kabur. Aku pun segera mengejar Dell dengan kecepatan inhuman.

**Skip time~**

* * *

Normal POV

Bulan purnama muncul dan menyinari seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk terdiam di atas kastil di temani oleh angin yang cukup kencang yang mengacak-ngacak rambut pendeknya itu.

"Hah... semua sesuai rencana" ucap anak perempuan itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya dan mengecup bandulnya yang berupa 2 cincin perak yang di tengahnya terdapat berlian berwarna merah darah.

"Selanjutnya semua terserah pada mu..."

"Ru-sensei"

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : Yup segitu dulu hehe...

Ruken : maaf telat update karena bakauthor studi-tour ke Jakarta dan saudaranya dateng jadi hampir nggak bisa nulis.

Lynn : Ruken! Itu perkataan ku!

Ruken : *cuek sambil minum susu

Lynn : Ya sudahlah R&R ya! Maaf mungkin update selanjutnya juga bakal lama.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sleeping over? ( I )

* * *

Lynn : Yap! Balas review!

To rani konako: Ow! ( ^ . - ) makasih Rani-senpai, gak papa kok. Ehehe, itu OC ku. Aku mau masukin dia kesini...

To half-human girl : Keren? Weeee! Makasih! Masih typo ya? Maaf ya aku nggak tau cara ngeditnya setelah di upload hehe. Eh... mungkin karna lola ada di jalan.

To IchigoMei-Chan : eh? Nggak nyangka? Makasih banget buat reviewnya! Hehe *loncat-loncat

To Kyon Kuroblack : wah... ketahuan. Tapi Len bukan reinkarnasinya L. Len. But anyway, thanks for the review!

To rii. Nie : eh? Makasih banget! Hehe, yah untuk masalah endingnya sih... masih bingung. Mau kubikin sad to happy tapi... yah liat aja nanti! Tq 4 the review!

Lynn : yap balas review sudah! Sekarang... Ru-chan! Karna kau sudah ku masukkan ke fic-ku yang ini dan ini adalah penampilan perdanamu... tolong ramal aku dengan mata kirimu!

Ruken : Iya iya... *ngelepas penutup mata lalu diem sambil berkonsentrasi.

Lynn : ...

Ruken : Lynn...

Lynn : ya?

Ruken : Kamu bakal gepeng dalam hitungan... 1 2

Lynn : ?

Ruken : 3 *BRAAK! Darah dimana-mana

Rin : Len! Awas ka... mu... hii! Lynn jangan mati!

Len : Rin! Gara-gara kamu ngelempar buldozer kita, Lynn jadi kayak gini!

Rin : hiii maaf! *sambil ngangkat buldozer dan segera membawa tubuh Lynn ke RS terdekat.

Ruken : Yah... disclaimer : **LYNN NGGAK PUNYA VOCALOID.**

Ruken : oya, kalau masih Typo, miss typo, gaje, alay dll itu salah Lynn.

* * *

"**Jadi kapan Ru-sensei akan mengajari Len?"**

"**Kurasa 4 hari lagi"**

"**Kenapa 4 hari?"**

"**Yah, karena... hmp"**

"**Kenapa Ru-sensei tertawa?"**

"**Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja akan ada sesuatu hal di..."**

"**Masa depan? Ru-sensei melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"**

"**Tidak... bukan aneh tapi membahagiakan sehingga Rin bisa tertawa lepas"**

"**Membuat ku tertawa lepas? Jangan bercanda, Ru-sensei. Ru-sensei tahu sendirikan?"**

"**..."**

"**Aku sudah berhenti tertawa semenjak Len meninggal..."**

* * *

Len POV

* * *

Ha~ pagi yang cerah, matahari yang bersinar hangat serta...

"Len! Aku minta maaf! Tolong lepaskan aku!" teriakan Dell yang bagaikan musik di telinga ku ini. Dan ya Dell ku ikat dengan posisi yah em, erotis mungkin. Yah kalau dideskripsikan seperti ini : ke dua tangan dan kaki Dell di ikat menjadi satu ke belakang dan digantung di Gym (Lynn : seperti yang di lakukan Ivankov pada Sadi Sayang di One Piece) semalaman.

"Yah... karena ini sudah pagi dan perut ku sudah minta di isi, jadi... kau akan kulepas" ujar ku sambil berjalan ke arah Dell dan melepaskan ikatan tali yang kubuat.

"Bruuk!"

"Aduh!"

"Haha! Oke seperti janji kita kau harus mentraktir ku selama seminggu penuh!" seru ku senang, sementara Dell hanya mengangguk pasrah. Lalu kami pun berjalan keluar Gym menuju kantin.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Skip time~

"Oke... semuanya dalam praktek kimia kali ini kalian harus berpasangan dengan teman sebangku" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil memegangi kertas tugas.

'Cih aku terpaksa sekelompok dengan Rin' pikir Len kesal sambil melirik ke arah Rin yang biasa saja.

"Baik semuanya hari ini kita akan membuat 'ledakan' dari oksigen dan hidrogen, lalu membuat lem dengan intensitas kerekatan yang tinggi, lalu membuat..." jelas Kiyoteru-sensei (Lynn : Males ngeterangin) panjang lebar.

"Lalu untuk itu kalian akan mengambil kertas undian untuk menentukan praktek apa yang kalian harus lakukan" terang Kiyoteru-sensei lagi. Lalu secara bergantian para murid mengambil kertas undian tersebut. Dan tebak apa yang di dapat oleh Rin dan Len? Ya, membuat lem dengan intensitas kerekatan tinggi. Sementara Kaito dan teman sebangkunya mendapatkan undian untuk membuat 'ledakan'

Skip time~

"Nah selesai juga" ujar Len lega. Sementara Rin terus melihat ke dalan gelas 'reaksi' yang berisikan cairan lem yang berintensitas kerekatan tinggi itu sambil bertanya-tanya. 'Apa benar ini lem yang daya rekatnya tinggi?'

Sebetulnya mebuat lem berintensitas tinggi tidak terlalu sulit. Namun karena di gudang Lab IPA sedang kehabisan stok sarung tangan, membuat ini menjadi sulit. Karena harus di lakukan dengan ekstra hati-hati. Apa bila salah sedikit atau lem itu tanpa sengaja tertumpah ke kulit maka akibatnya adalah : lem itu akan terus menempel ke kulit selama beberapa hari. Dan kalau sedang sial maka mungkin saja ketika lem itu terkena kulit dan ada sebuah barang yang ada di dekatnya, maka dengan sangat terpaksa orang yang sial itu harus membawa barang itu selama berhari-hari dengan kulitnya.

"Hei! Hati-hati! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti salah seorang senpai yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh lem itu!" tegur Len pada Rin yang tampaknya sudah geli saja untuk memegangi lem itu.

"Memangnya senpai-nya kenapa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Yah... dulu pernah ada yang harus membawa vas bunga beserta bunganya selama berhari-hari berkat lem itu, lalu pernah juga salah seorang senpai terpaksa menginap di kelas atau di lab karena tangannya tertempel ke meja dan yang paling parah adalah seorang senpai yang kedua tangannya tertempel ke gelas, sehingga ketika makan atau ke kamar mandi harus di bantu selama berhari-hari" jelas Len panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba...

"Boommm!"

"Praang!" "Bruuk!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Gyaaaa!" seru para murid kaget karena bunyi ledakan sebuah percobaan serta bunyi gelas yang pecah karena terdorong oleh angin ledakan. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya itu. Ada dua orang malang yang duduk tepat di depan ledakan itu, sehingga membuat mereka serta percobaan mereka terdorong ke depan. Sementara itu Kaito pelaku percobaan yang 'sukses' itu berada dalam keadaan serba hitam beserta teman sebangkunya yang juga serba hitam berkat ledakan itu.

Melihat hal Kiyoteru-sensei segera mendatangi meja Kaito dan menanyakan apa mereka baik-baik saja.

"Shion-kun! Kau baik-baik saja? !"

"Ya..." jawab Kaito lemas.

"Aduh... hei! Kaito! Hati-hati dong! Sudah tahu kau mau membuat ledakan tapi malah di ruangan!" seru Len kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

'Tunggu... dulu... benda apa ini? Lembut, hangat dan berbau je... ruk? Jangan-jangan...' karena penasaran Len pun segera menarik tangan kanannya. Dan ya, di telapak tangannya ada telapak tangan orang lain yang tidak lain adalah...

"Gyaaaa!"

* * *

Len POV

* * *

"Gyaaaa!" teriak ku kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Di telapak tangan kanan ku ada telapak tangan orang lain yang tertempel berkat lem itu. dan yang lebih parahnya adalah telapak tangan itu milik Rin! Yuzune Rin! Sial! Nasib sial macam apa yang kuterima ini!

"Le... lepaskan tangan ku!" seru ku sambil menarik tangan kanan ku. Namun hasilnya Rin justru tertarik dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Hei! Yuzune-san! Kagamine-kun! Kalian berdua kena... pa...?" ujar Kiyoteru-sensei kaget sambil melihat ke poin masalah dan bertambah kaget melihat kami berdua bergandengan tangan.

"Yuzune-san, Kagamine-kun kalau tidak salah kalian praktek membuat lem berdaya rekat tinggi ya?" kami berdua hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil mengira-ngira kapan kami berdua bisa terlepas dari genggaman tangan kami.

"Ha... tahun ini terjadi lagi, Yuzune-san, Kagamine-kun bapak rasa kalian harus berbagi kamar untuk beberapa hari ini..." ujar Kiyoteru-sensei lemah. Tunggu berbagi kamar?

"APA! ?" seru (baca: teriak) ku dan Rin bersamaan sementara teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa bengong.

.

.

.

"Jadi... begitulah ceritanya" ujar Miku sedikit kesal.

"Hei! Aku bisa dengar!" seru ku marah.

"Salah mu, kenapa juga duduk di sini" balas Miku. Ukh kalau bukan karena BaKaito aku pasti tidak akan di sini! Yah, saat ini adalah jam makan siang dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa, aku terpaksa (lagi) duduk dengan Rin dkk. Ukh sial! Apa lagi aku bisa merasakan **death glare** dari Meiko, Haku, dan juga Gumi. Sial sial sial!

"Wah~ yang di kerumuni sama penggemarnya" ejek Kaito. Tunggu Kaito? Segera ku ambil minuman ku dan menyiramnya ke BaKaito.

"Hei! Aku Cuma bercanda!" seru BaKaito kesal. Tapi ku biarkan.

"Um... sebenarnya aku punya ide untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan kita. Tapi mungkin akan sakit" ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah Rin? Bagaimana caranya?" ujar Miku girang.

"Yah, aku Cuma butuh satu barang, Meiko, Haku, Gumi. Kalian punya pisau atau cutter?" tanya Rin. Tunggu pisau? Cutter? Jangan-jangan...

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan katakan kalau kau mau memotong tangan kanan ku! ?" seru ku kaget. Ku lihat mata Rin menjadi kosong dan air mukanya berubah menjadi horor. Namun bukan hanya Rin yang seperti itu Miku, Meiko, Haku dan Gumi juga begitu. Hii!

"Hm... sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau pisau dan cutter itu akan kugunakan untuk mencongkel ke dua tangan kita. Tapi... sepertinya ide mu barusan lebih bagus" air muka Rin makin berubah horor. Hii!

"Selamat berjuang Lenny~" bisik Kaito sambil berjalan mundur dan berlari kabur. Tunggu!

"Kaito! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru ku panik. Aura **dark** makin terasa bahkan hingga ke ubun-ubun ku. Ku lihat bahkan ada beberapa murid yang berlari keluar kantin berkat aura **dark **yang di keluarkan Rin cs. Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku! Hi...

Mereka terus mendekat ke arah ku hingga membuat ku terjatuh dari kursi kantin dan membuat tangan kanan ku mengambang bersamaan tangan kiri Rin. Hi...

"Ting tong!" bel! Syukurlah! Ini mungkin pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bersyukur bel masuk berbunyi! Segera aku berlari dan menarik tangan kiri Rin yang ada di tangan kanan ku.

"Maaf para gadis! Tapi bel sudah berbunyi!" seru ku ketakutan sambil berlari sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat tubuh mungil Rin melayang-layang. Dan meninggalkan Miku cs terbenngong-bengong kaget.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari tidak tentu arah, hingga ketika aku sadar aku (baca: kami) sampai ke atap sekolah.

"Hei, kau sudah capek berlari kan?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba hingga membuatku kaget.

"Eh! ? I iya..." ucap ku kaget.

"Kau ini aneh, bukannya berlindung di kelas kau justru pergi ke atap" ucap Rin lagi. Aduh! Benar juga kata Rin! Aduh dasar bodoh! Usut ku kesal.

"Yah, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita segera pergi ke kelas!" seru Rin sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya dan berbalik. Deg! Entah kenapa jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak dan muka ku terasa memanas. Sangat panas! Dan entah sejak kapan aku berharap kalau Rin tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Apa...

Apa aku jatuh **cinta?**

To be continued...

Lynn : *Pundung

Rin : Lynn kenapa? Padahal udah sembuh.

Len : Lynn merasa bersalah pada para reader yang udah nunggu tapi yang keluar Cuma dikit.

Ruken : Yah... jangan kayak gitu Len, Lynn juga lagi setres karena hidupnya berubah drastis 2 tahun ini.

Len : hah? Cepet amat!

Ruken : iya... mungkin sedikit hidupnya terlihat di salah satu Ficnya, tapi bukan fic yang ini.

Rin : Begitu... yah, tolong di review ya?

Ruken : Flame di terima kok, karena Lynn juga udah sering di flame di kehidupan nyata.


	5. Chapter 5 : sleeping over? II

Chapter 5 : Sleeping over? ( II )

To all : Maaf chapter kemarin sedikit! mungkin chapter ini juga... maaf!

Lynn : Oi Ru-chan!

Ru: ya?

Lynn : mulai sekarang nama mu ada Rue! Untuk nama panjang/keluarga mu ada di prof ku!

Rue : ya ya, kapan sketsa wajah ku di scan **huh?**

Lynn : ups... minggu depan kek nya hehe. Sudahlah! Rue bacakan disclaimer dan warning!

Rue : iya-iya.

DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK PUNYA VOCALOID.

WARNING : ADA OC, GAJE, TYPO, MISS TYPO DLL.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Lynn : silahkan membaca!

* * *

Len POV

* * *

Apa...

Apa aku jatuh **cinta?**

Hah! Apa yang kupikirkan! ? Aku tak mungkin punya perasaan pada Rin! Seru ku dalam hati sambi terus di seret Rin ke ruang kelas.

"Srak..."

"Oh... Yuzune-san, Kagamine-kun. Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Luka-sensei. Aduh bagaimana jawabnya ya?

"Ano..."

"Begini, Len si raja kabur ke atap sekolah gara-gara di gertak. Dan yang seperti Luka-sensei ketahui dari Kiyoteru-sensei saya **terperangkap** bersama Len untuk beberapa hari ini. Jadi saya dengan amat sangat **terpaksa** harus mengikuti Len kemana ia pergi" jawab Rin seenaknya sambil memotong perkataan ku. Dan menenkan-kan beberapa kalimat. Menyebalkan!

"Begitu... baiklah, kalian boleh duduk" jawab Luka-sensei cuek.

"Hai" jawab kami berdua kompak. Tunggu kompak? Ah lupakan! Segera setelah itu kami berdua duduk di meja kami dan segera mendengarkan penjelasan Luka-sensei tentang ikan tuna? Dalam bahasa inggris. Tunggu dulu apa hubungannya ikan tuna dan bahasa inggris! ? masih lebih baik bahasa inggris dan pisang. Kan sedikit berhubungan. (Lynn : sama aja!)

"Baiklah, mohon di catat. Karena bab ini akan keluar ketika ulangan nanti" ujar Luka-sensei. Segera kuambil buku cacatan ku dari kolong meja, dengan tangan kiri tentunya. Dan segera menulis dan tentu saja dengan tangan kiri. Tapi... tulisan ku sama sekali tidak terbaca, bahkan oleh ku! Sial, BaKaito... kau harus bertanggung jawab! Umpat ku dalam hati.

"Krak!"

"Hei... kalau mau marah nanti saja, jangan luapkan kemarahanmu pada pensil yang tidak berdosa" ujar suara yang misterius. Karena penasaran kulirik Rin. Namun sepertinya bukan Rin yang melakukannya, karena suara tadi lumayan berat, yang berarti dia laki-laki. Tunggu, laki-laki? Jangan-jangan...

Kulirik kebelakang dan benar saja BaKaito yang membisikkan perkataan tadi dengan bukunya yang di kerucutkan ( Lynn : bingung nulisnya apa) dan tampang **innocent**-nya yang bodoh. Dan dengan segera kuhadiahi dia sebuah super **death glare** hingga membuat BaKaito berkeringat. Segera saja kubisikkan ia sesuatu.

"BaKaito... beberapa hari lagi kau akan menjadi seperti pensil ini..." bisikku dengan nada horor sambil menunjuk serpihan pensil yang ku patahkan tadi. Sementara, kulihat BaKaito hanya bisa berkeringat lebih banyak lagi.

"Ting Tong Ting!"

"Oh, bel sudah berbunyi, baiklah..." ujar Luka-sensei sambil menutup bukunya yang ada di telapak tangannya dengan jari tengahnya dan jempolnya.

"Setelah ini pelajaran apa?" tanya Luka-sensei penuh perhatian?

"Olah raga sensei" jawab salah seorang murid.

"Luka-sensei mau nitip salam buat Gakupo-sensei ya?" ledek murid lainnya. Kontan saja muka Luka-sensei memerah, semerah apel yang baru matang.

" E... eh? Ti-tidak kok!" jawab Luka-sensei gelagapan.

"Ya sudah! Cepat ganti baju sana!" seru Luka-sensei mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Dasar, sensei aneh! Huh segera kuambil baju olah raga ku di kolong meja. Yah, bisa di katakan segala hal yang kubutuhkan untuk sekolah ada di kolong ini (Lynn : sebenernya Len males bawa barang-barang dan buku-bukunya, sehingga hampir semua barang di taruhnya di kolong mejanya yang penuh sesak *di pukul Len).

"Tunggu Len bagaimana caranya kita ganti baju?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Ya tentu saja..." kontan aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rin tadi. Mungkin rok dan celana masih bisa berganti. Tapi... pakaian?

"..."

"..."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Rinrin! Ganti baju yuk!" ajak Miku girang. Sambil mendekati meja Rin dan Len yang sedari tadi terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Miku... ku mohon jangan bahas itu untuk sementara waktu" jawab anak yang di panggil Miku itu lemah.

"Memang kena... oh..." ucap Miku sedikit bingung, namun segera terdiam melihat poin masalah.

"Hei Len kenapa kau tidak pergi ganti baju?" tanya Dell di pintu kelas. Sementara seorang temannya yang berambut biru hanya bisa mengamati sambil ketakutan melihat anak yang di panggil oleh Dell.

"Menurut mu aku bisa ganti baju dengan keadaan seperti ini? !" bentak anak bernama Len itu. Sementara Rin dan Miku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Yah... kalian berdua harus bisa berganti baju! Kalian lupan? Hari ini ada tes lari gawang" jawab Dell sekenanya dan segera berbalik menuju ruang ganti bersama teman birunya itu.

"... Miku kau duluan saja deh" ucap Rin lemah.

"Eh? Tapi kalau Rin diapa-apain gimana?" tanya Miku khawatir. Ia tidak tahu, kalau Rin pemegang 'dan dua' dalam karate, kendo dan judo. Sementara Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Tenang saja Miku, untuk berjaga-jaga aku sudah bawa cutter kok" jawab Rin santai. Cutter? Pikir Len

"... Baiklah. Hati-hati ya Rinrin! Jangan sampe si pisang mesum itu ngapa-ngapain kamu!" ujar Miku lantang. Pisang mesum? Pikir Len lagi.

"Hei! Aku bukan pisang mesum!" seru Len kesal pada Miku yang sudah berlari pergi.

"Nah... sekarang kita bagaimana?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Yah... karena aku nggak mungkin ganti baju di ruang ganti wanita, dan kamu juga nggak mungkin ganti baju di ruang ganti pria jadi..."

Ting~

Dalam sekejap mata anak perempuan berambut **honey blond** serta teman laki-lakinya yang juga berambut **honey blond **berada di gudang peralatan olahraga yang letaknya dekat dengan hutan di belakang sekolah itu.

"Nah... sekarang kita ganti baju dengan cara apa?" tanya Rin pada Len.

"Yah kita coba dulu dengan cara biasa" jawab Len sekenanya.

* * *

Cara ke : 1

* * *

Rin dan Len memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu ke baju dan memasukkan tangan kiri/kanannya (tanpa melepas kemeja mereka). Lalu ketika melihat ke telapak tangan yang bermasalah mereka berdua terdiam.

"..."

"..."

* * *

Cara ke : 2

* * *

Rin dan Len memasukkan tangan kiri/kanan mereka terlebih dahulu baru kepala mereka berdua masuk ke baju olahraga. Namun ketika melihat tangan kanan/kiri mereka yang tertempel. Mereka terdiam seribu kata.

"..."

"..."

* * *

Cara ke : 3

* * *

"Ayo~ Len, tenang saja ini tidak akan sakit kok!" seru Rin sambil mengacung-acungkan cutternya.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" seru Len panik. Namun, yah... Rin tidak bisa menjauh. Karena masalah di tangan kirinya bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Len.

"Hei-hei kubilang ini tak-kan sakit~" ucap Rin lagi dengan wajah horor.

"Hi... tidak jangan!" seru Len panik sambil menampik lengan kanan Rin. Sehingga cutter yang Rin pegang, terbang melayang begitu pula keseimbangan Rin yang kaget lengan kanannya ditampik oleh Len. Sehingga Len-pun ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan Rin.

"Bruk!"

"Aduh... Len berat!" rintih Rin. Namun di saat bersamaan pintu gudang peralatan olahraga terbuka dan berdiri seorang murid laki-laki yang membawa bola basket yang kebetulan berada di lapangan.

"Maaf..." balas Len sambil mengangkat badannya yang menindih badan mungil Rin dengan tangannya, sehingga Len terlihat seperti sedang mengunci pergerakan Rin dengan ke dua tangannya di samping kepala Rin dan ke dua kakinya yang berada di samping kanan-kiri Rin.

"Pluk" terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh. Kontan saja Rin dan Len menengok ke sumber suara tersebut, dan...

"MAAF MENGGANGGU!" seru murid laki-laki itu sambil berbalik badan dan menutup pintu gudang peralatan olahraga dengan kasar, serta meninggalkan Rin dan Len yang **speechless**.

* * *

Skip time~

* * *

"Ha... bilang kek, kalau kamu mau memotong baju ku bagian samping! Dan menjahitnya!" seru Len kesal pada anak perempuan di sampingnya.

"Salah mu juga tadi ketakutan setengah mati" jawab anak itu santai.

"Ugh, ya sudahlah!" jawab Len.

"Wah, Yuzune-san dan Kagamine-kun! Kanapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Gakupo-sensei.

"Em..." jawab Rin sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Oh, maaf sensei lupa, tadi Kiyoteru-sensei sudah memberitahukan pada sensei. Jadi... bagaimana kalian berganti baju?" tanya Gakupo-sensei lagi.

'Haruskah kujawab? !' seru Len dalam hati.

"Yah anda bisa melihatnya sendiri **Gakupo-sensei**" jawab Rin dengan menekankan nama Gakupo-sensei. Sementara Gakupo-sensei sendiri melihat baju olahraga Rin sebelah kiri dan baju olahraga Len sebelah kanan yang di jahit dengan jahitan mudah.

"Oh ya sudah. Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua yang belum ujian lari gawang! Dan karena tangan kalian bermasalah kalian harus melakukannya bersama-sama dan harus **kompak!**" seru Gakupo-sensei lantang. 'iya iya!' pikir Len sebal sementara Rin 'Terserah yang penting cepat! Dasar terong aneh!'. Sambil berfikir merekapun bersiap-siap di garis start.

"Baik! Siap... Mulai!" teriak Gakupo-sensei memberi aba-aba. Tepat ketika Gakupo-sensei berteriak mulai, Rin dan Len segera berlari menuju 'gawang' pertama dan meloncat, tapi...

"Bruk!"

"Brak!"

"Mreeeeooongg!(?)"

"Adduh..." rintih Len

"Uh..." rintih Rin sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sukses mendarat di tanah lapangan yang keras.

"Hei! Rin! Kamu tidak apa-apakan?" teriak Miku khawatir dari seberang lapangan. Mendengar itu Rin-pun mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan acungan jempol, tanda kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Yuzune-san! Kagamine-kun! Tadi sensei lihat sebelum kalian jatuh, tangan kalian yang bermasalah tidak terangkat sepenuhnya. Dan mungkin tadi menyenggol gawang, sehingga membuat kalian jatuh" jelas Gakupo-sensei acuh tak acuh. Karena bukannya menolong mereka berdua. Gakupo-sensei lebih memilih melihat Luka-sensei yang sedang mengajar dari kejauhan dengan tatapan mesum? (*Lynn di tendang Gakupo)

"Sial!" umpat Len kesal. Sementara Rin sudah berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, dan tentu saja dengan tangan kanannya saja.

"Ayo berdiri Len" ajak Rin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Melihat hal ini muka Len memerah sedikit.

"A a-aku bisa sendiri kok!" balas Len sambil berdiri dengan cepat masih dengan mukanya yang memerah tadi. Lalu dengan cepat Len segera kembali ke start. Tentu saja dengan Rin di samping kanannya. Dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Baik! Siap... Mulai!" teriak Gakupo-sensei yang di sambut larinya Rin dan Len ke gawang pertama. Dan...

"Hup!" seru Rin ketika melewati gawang pertama.

"Hah!" seru Len ketika melewati gawang pertama dengan sukses. Lalu... gawang kedua-pun sudah di depan mata. Dan... berhasil! Kini tersisa 28 gawang lagi yang perlu di lompati oleh Rin dan Len.

* * *

28 gawang kemudian~

* * *

"Hah... ha..." letih mendera Rin dan Len. Mungkin jika mereka melakukannya sendiri-sendiri tidak akan terlalu berat. Namun karena ketika melewati gawang tadi mereka harus melihat arah mereka mendarat sekaligus lengan mereka yang bermasalah. Sehingga ini manjadi berat. Selain itu pula, mereka harus menyesuaikan kecepatan masing-masing agar ketika melomat tidak terjadi kesalahan.

"Rinrin!" seru Miku sambil menghampiri Rin dan membawa handuk serta minuman penyegar.

"Oh... Miku, terima kasih!" seru Rin sambil menangkap minuman yang di lempar oleh Miku tadi. Miku juga melempar handuk ke kepala Rin.

"Hai Rin nanti pas makan malam bareng temen-temen kita..."

"Tunggu! Tadi siang aku sudah duduk bersama kalian! Nanti malam aku mau duduk bersama teman-teman ku!" seru Len sedikit kesal.

"Oh... kalau itu kemauan mu '**King**' yang terhormat, yang berwajah **shota**" jawab Rin sambil menekan kata King dan shota. Sehingga membuat Len yang masih letih gusar.

"Apa kata mu!" bentak Len kasar. Sementara Rin menenggak minumannya.

"Ya~ King shota yang terhormat seharusnya lebih bersabar" tambah Miku manambah bumbu pedas.

"Ukh!" karena kesal Len-pun membuang muka dan berdiri. Lalu dengan kasar ia menyeret Rin. Namun Rin sepertinya tidak terpengaruh. Rin masih saja terduduk dan membiarkan dirinya di seret Len.

"Miku! Terima kasih atas minumannya! Besok kita makan bersama kok!" seru Rin masih dalam keadaan di seret. Meninggalkan Miku yang memandang Rin aneh.

* * *

Skip malamnya~ ( di depan kamar Len)

* * *

"Jadi... aku tidur di kamar mu?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, karena kamar mu kecil dan aku tidak suka akan hal itu jadi kau **harus** tidur di kamar ku" ucap Len.

"... baiklah, tapi sekarang aku harus berganti baju" jawab Rin dan entah sejak kapan ada tas yang bergantung di punggungnya. Namun sepertinya Len tidak memperhatikan. Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Uh... sialan si Yuzune itu!" bisik seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning keemasan panjang yang di kucir satu menyamping.

"Iya! Pasti si Yuzune sengaja mendorong tangannya agar terkena lem!" balas anak perempuan di sampingnya yang juga berambut panjang hanya saja berwarna putih kemerahan.

"Tentu saja begitu! Ia pasti sengaja berbuat begitu agar bisa dekat dengan Len-sama!"umpat anak perempuan berambut kuning keemasan itu sambil memperhatikan Rin yang masuk ke kamar Len.

* * *

Di kamar Len~

* * *

"Sudah belum?" tanya Len sambil melihat ke arah pintu. Sementara setengah lengan kirinya masuk ke dalam toilet dan dalam keadaan tertekuk.

"Belum! Aku baru satu menit di toilet!" teriak Rin kesal karena baru sebentar ia di toilet Len sudah menanyainya tiga puluh kali.

"Maaf..." balas Len yang akhirnya mau diam. Rin pun menghelakan nafas lega dan segera menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap mata pakaian Rin berubah menjadi piyama berlengan pendek namun bercelana panjang dengan motif jeruk, serta pakaian yang ia pakai tadi sudah terlipat rapi di lengan kanannya.

"Huff..." desah Rin lega. Ia-pun menarik lengan kirinya memberitahukan Len kalau ia sudah selesai.

"Oh... kamu sudah selesai Rin...?" ucap Len sedikit bingung sambil membuka pintu. Yah mungkin Len menyadarinya dari piyama Rin yang tak ada bekas sobekan dan jahitan seperti di baju olahraga mereka yang mereka terus kenakan hingga mereka masuk ke kamar Len.

"Ya" jawab Rin singkat. Dan segera berjalan keluar dari toilet dan mempersilahkan Len untuk berganti baju dengan gaya seorang **maid **untuk mengejek Len. Sementara Len hanya mendengus kesal.

"Krek" pintupun di tutup, walau masih menyisakan sedikit celah untuk di masuki lengan kanan Rin.

'Ru-sensei...' panggil Rin di dalam hatinya.

'Ya?' jawab sosok yang di panggil Rin melayang tepat di depannya.

'Jadi ini yang Ru-sensei lihat?' tanya Rin langsung.

'Bisa dikatakan begitu' jawab sosok itu santai.

'Tapi... tenang saja kok besok juga lem itu sudah bisa terlepas dari tangan kalian berdua' ucap sosok itu lagi.

'Lalu... kenapa Ru-sensei bilang akan mengajari Len 4 hari lagi?' tanya Rin lagi.

'Ada sesuatu hal yang lain yang akan datang secara tiba-tiba dan sesuatu yang akan diadakan secara tiba-tiba' jawab sosok itu santai masih sambil melayang-layang.

'Hah? Apa maksud Ru-sensei? Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba?' tanya Rin lagi untuk yang ketiga dan keempat kalinya.

"Krek" pintu toilet terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat Rin sedikit kaget.

'Maaf aku harus menghilang' jawab sosok itu dan menghilanglah sosok itu berganti dengan sedikit abu yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh Len cepat sekali dan... KENAPA KAMU BERTELANJANG DADA! ?" bentak Rin sehingga Len terpaksa menutup ke dua telinganya.

"Yah... karena malam ini panas dan aku juga tidak bisa menjahit baju, jadi..."

"Jadi kau bertelanjang dada **begitu**?" potong Rin. Biasanya seorang perempuan akan merasa malu ketika melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada, namun... karena sesuatu hal Rin tidak merasa malu.

"Yah... itu tidak penting! Sekarang yang aku mau adalah... tidak sekasur dengan mu!" seru Rin.

"Caranya?" tanya Len. Rin-pun segera menunjuk sofa panjanygyang ada di kamar Len.

"Tunggu, maksud mu kau tidak mau sekasur dengan ku adalah... kau tidur di sofa dan aku di **lantai? !**" teriak Len kaget.

"Yang pertama benar tapi yang ke dua salah... yang ku maksud adalah, kau dan aku mendorong sofa mu ke dekat kasur mu. Namun masih harus di berikan jarak! Yah, mungkin 30 senti dari kasur mu..." jelas Rin panjang lebar, sementara Len hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Segera saja mereka mendorong/menyeret/menarik sofa panjang Len ke dekat kasur Len.

Ketika sampai di dekat kasur Len, Rin segera menyeret Len ke tempat di mana ia menaruh tasnya tadi untuk mengambil selimut dan 2 bantal kecil. Sementara Len hanya bisa memandang aneh tas Rin yang kecil, namun sanggup memuat beberapa baju dan bahkan selimut dan bantal.

"Oke ayo kita tidur!" seru Rin.

"Hah! ? sekarang baru jam setengah sembilan! Sudah mau tidur? !" seru Len kaget. Ups, salah perkataan.

"Ya, **ada masalah?**" tanya Rin dengan suara horor dan muka horor yang membuat Len membatu.

"Ti-tidak"

"Bagus..." setelah mengatakan itu Rin menyeret Len yang masih membatu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke kasurnya.

"Aduh!" erang Len.

"Selamat malam... zzzzz" ucap Rin langsung tertidur pulas. Sementara Len hanya bisa memandang sebal Rin. Dan segera memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

* * *

Pukul 00.00~

* * *

"Ru-sensei..." panggil Rin. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok anak perempuan berbadan pendek dan berambut pendek berantakan yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

"Ya?" jawab sosok yang di panggil Ru-sensei itu.

"Ini sudah 'besok' kenapa kami belum terlepas?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Hei-hei, aku memang bilang 'besok' tapi bukan tepat 'besok'" jawab Ru-sensei santai.

"Tapi walau beg..."

"Srek!" ucapan Rin terpotong karena terdengar sesuatu yang bergerak. Reflek Rin mencari sumber suara ketika Rin menengok ke arah Len.

"EH! ?"

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : hore!

Rin : napa Lynn?

Lynn : aku lulus UN!

Rin : oh...

Lynn : Hei! Kok Cuma 'oh...'

Rin : kan kamu biasanya juga kayak gitu!

Lynn : ukh! Ya sudah lah R & R, please?

Rin : silahkan di flame!

Lynn : jahat! Tapi yah... silahkan di flame asal yang membangun ya?

Len : entah kenapa aku punya firasat jelek untuk chapter selanjutnya nih... ( TT – TT )


	6. Chapter 6 : Sleeping over? III

Chapter 6 : sleeping over? ( III )

Lynn: Balas review!

To Kyoura Kagamine : woah... jangan dulu! Wah? Beneran? Makasih! Yup! Memang bener Rin dari jaman dulu dan ya... Rin **harus** di bunuh sama dan ya lagi! Hehe kalau soal itu lihat aja ceritanya okee? Hehe itu juga rahasia negara gitu... oke makasih atas review nya!

To Rani Konako : Jangan dulu! Adegan maafhentaimaaf nya nunggu dulu sampai ke masa lalunya Rin! Karena Rin **nggak mungkin **bisa melakukan itu dengan . oh ya? Makasih ata reviewnya minna~

Lynn: yup selesai! Sekarang, Lenny~

Len : ya?

Lynn : belakangan ini aku melakukan riset tersendiri tentang diri mu Len.

Len : Lalu?

Lynn : dan... ternyata baik dengan baju mu di act 1 dan act 2 lalu di project diva **hampir** semua baju mu melebar ke bawah. Dan itu artinya... ahempantatahem mu lebih besar dari dada mu. Dan bentuk badan mu seharusnya di miliki oleh seorang wanita, atau kau jangan-jangan...

Len : ap.. apa! *langsung ngeluarin pistol dari yandelenka dan menembak Lynn

Lynn : Kyaaa! * kabur dan di ikuti Len yang terus menembaki Lynn

Rue : Karena Lynn nggak bisa ngebacain disclaimer maka aku yang membaca :

DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK AKAN PUNYA VOCALOID.

WARNING : ADA OC, GAJE, TYPO, MISS TYPO, DLL.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

AUTHOR BUTA RATE

Rue : selamat membaca

* * *

"**Eh? !"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

.**  
**

* * *

Len POV

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" seru ku asal.

"Oh! Selamat pagi Len!" seru Dell membalas sapaan ku.

"Yo! Met pagi Len! Met pagi... Rin?" balas Kaito sambil melihat bagian bawah ku alias Rin.

"Sel... mph! Mat... hmp! Pah... hmp! Gih! Hik..." balas Rin sambil menahan tawa?

"Rinrin! Pagi! Eh? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil menunduk.

"A... hmp! Hihi... ku! Bah... hik! Bahik! Saj... jah! Hmp! Puh..." jawab Rin tersengal dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, yah lebih tepatnya ketika aku bangun tidur aku terus menyeret Rin dari kamar tidur ku, ke kantin dan ke kelas. Rin terus ku seret dalam keadaan terduduk dan menghadap belakang. Sehingga tangan kanan ku terasa sakit.

"Bruk!"

"Aduh!" seru ku kesakitan.

"Eh? Rin!" seru Miku kaget melihat Rin jatuh dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar menahan tawa?

"Rin kamu kenapa? !" seru Miku lagi panik.

"Ak ak ku... puh! Hmp!" jawab Rin aneh.

"Hei-hei Rin kamu kenapa?" tanya Kaito ikut-ikut.

"Sepertinya Rin makan jamur beracun nih..." ujar Dell asal sambil memperhatikan Rin yang membungkuk sehingga terlihat seperti bola di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya sakit. Sementara tangan kirinya melayang bersama tangan kananku

"APA! ? RIN! KAMU MAKAN JAMUR BERACUN! ?" seru Miku panik + kaget.

"Ah... aku... ti... tih... dak! Uhuk! Per... nah! Makan! Uhuk! Jamur ber... uhuk! Ak... ku... nggak... TAHAN! HMP! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" jerit Rin sambil tertawa lepas. Err, mungkin terlalu lepas.

Sambil berguling-guling, terpaksa aku mengikutinya. Sambil terus memandanginya aneh. Begitu pula Miku, Kaito dan Dell.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Rin lagi lebih keras. Untunglah baru ada aku, Miku, Kaito dan Dell di kelas.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

"Ah... aku... ti... tih... dak! Uhuk! Per... nah! Makan! Uhuk! Jamur ber... uhuk! Ak... ku... nggak... TAHAN! HMP! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" jerit ku tak tertahankan sambil berguling-guling di lantai yang dingin.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa ku lagi lebih keras.

"Rin! Kamu kenapa! ?" tanya Miku khawatir. Karena kasihan aku memaksakan diri ku untuk bisa duduk. Dengan tangan yang terus bergetar karena menahan tawa. Ku keluarkan hp ku dari saku dan sambil menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

Ku tekan tombol hp ku dengan cepat menuju folder yang ada video tadi malam yang di rekam oleh Ru-sensei. Sementara aku hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Ku serahkan hp ku ke Miku yang di kelilingi oleh Dell di kiri Miku dan Kaito di kanan Miku.

"Ini apa Rin?" tanya Miku.

"MPH! MAINKAN SAJA! HYAAHAHAHA! UHUK!" jerit ku sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"?" tanda tanya pun muncul di luar kepala Len, Miku, Kaito dan Dell.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"**EH? !"**

"**Srek srek"**

"**Kenapa dengan anak itu! ?" seru Rin kaget. Sambil melihat pinggul Len yang bergoyang-goyang.**

"**... Rin, pinjam hp mu" ujar Rue.**

"**Untuk apa?" tanya Rin sambil menyerahkan hpnya ke Ru-sensei. Ru-sensei pun segera merekam gerakan-gerakan pinggul Len yang eksotis?**

"**Merekam Len, ssst!" seru Ru-sensei sambil mengisyaratkan Rin diam dengan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya. Rin pun hanya mengikuti perintah Ru-sensei. Karena bingung Rin pun melihat Len yang menari-nari dengan eksotis? Tiba-tiba...**

"**PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A!" jerit (nyanyi) Len tanpa sadar.**

"**EH? ! Len... ia MENDENGKUR! ?" seru Rin kaget.**

"**SSST!" seru Ru-sensei sambil mengisyaratkan Rin dengan gerakannya tadi. **

**Namun Len bukannya terbangun dari seruan Rin dan Ru-sensei ia justru makin menggila.**

"**PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A!" jerit (nyanyi) Len lebih keras. Selain itu badan Len juga bergoyang-goyang lebih eksotis! Bukan hanya pinggul Len yang bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangan Len juga bergoyang-goyang (?) mengikuti gerakan pinggul Len. Sementara itu mulut Rin menganga lebar dan Ru-sensei sendiri terlihat biasa saja sambil terus merekam kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba...**

"**Brak!" Len tiba-tiba berdiri di kasurnya sehingga Rin sedikit tertarik lengan kirinya, sementara Ru-sensei sendiri mengikuti gerakan Rin agar terlihat Rin yang merekamnya.**

"**PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A!" jerit (nyanyi) Len lagi sambil bergoyang-goyang, namun Len masih tidak sadar. Sementara itu Rin harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa. Namun, Len makin tidak terkendali. Len menari dengan pinggul yang berputar-putar seperti bor sementara lengan kirinya terangkat ke atas dan telapak tangan Len berputar-putar seperti sedang mengulek.**

"**Apa yang... Puh! Hmp!" seru Rin tertahan karena ingat akan ucapan Ru-sensei.**

"**Ha... Rin maaf" bisik Ru-sensei pelan dan menjentikan jarinya. Sehingga seluruh tubuh Rin membatu dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Kecuali kaki.**

"**Ru-sensei..." bisik Rin dengan memaksa mulutnya untuk berbicara.**

"**Maaf Rin untuk sementara ini kau kuikat dengan sihir" bisik Ru-sensei. Rin pun hanya bisa diam setelah itu dan melihat gerakan-gerakan eksotis Len yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Rin sangat ingin tertawa saat itu namun tidak bisa, selain sihir Ru-sensei yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara, Rin juga ingin menjaga imegnya di depan Ru-sensei.**

**Gerakan-gerakan Len pun makin lama makin menggila, sehingga ruangan yang dingin jadi terasa panas.**

"**PRETTY CURE A! PRETTY CURE A!" jerit (nyanyi) Len sambil berputar-putar di atas kasur sehingga Rin pun mengikutinya berputar-putar. Dan Ru-sensei pun mengikuti gerakan Rin. **

"**PRETTY CURE A!" jerit (nyanyi) Len mengakhiri tarian serta nyanyiannya yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar tadi selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Dan terjatuhlah Len ke kasurnya dan tertidur kembali dengan mulut yang terbuka. Untunglah katika Len jatuh, ia terjatuh ke tempatnya semula sebelum menari. Sehingga Rin pun terjatuh ke sofa panjang yang ditarik/seret/dorong oleh Rin dan Len sebelum mereka tidur.**

"**Terima kasih" ucap Len dengan gaya seorang Roma Irama yang mengangkat lengan kirinya dan...**

"**Bruk!"**

"**Tik"**

"**Nih Rin, nanti perlihatkan pada Miku dan yang lainnya ya?" ujar Ru-sensei sambil menyerahkan hp Rin yang sudah tertutup. **

"**... Tunggu dulu, sepertinya harus di back-up nih. Pindahkan ke hp mu yang satunya" perintah Ru-sensei. Tubuh Rin yang tadinya membatu bergerak sendiri sesuai dengan perintah Ru-sensei. **

**Setelah video itu di back-up di hp Rin yang satunya~**

"**Baiklah... selanjutnya kau harus berusaha sendiri menahan semua tawa mu" ucap Ru-sensei, Ru-sensei pun menjentikan jarinya dan segera menghilang yang kemudian di gantikan oleh debu.**

"**Mft! Mft! Hmp! Hik!" rintih Rin menahan tawa sambil memukul-mukul sofa malang Len.**

**Pagi harinya~**

"**Kriiiing!" seru jam alarm milik Len.**

"**Huam!" seru Len sambil menguap. Dan ia-pun mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk di kasur.**

"**Hei Rin sudah pagi!" seru Len asal, sambil melihat Rin yang memunggunginya. Namun ketika Rin mendengar suara Len ia mulai merintih. Namun buka karena kesakitan.**

"**?"**

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HYAHAHAHAHA! UHUK-UHUK! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Rin masih terdengar.

"Hei... kalian apa yang kalian tonton?" tanya Len bingung. Dell pun mengambil hp Rin dari tangan Miku yang membatu. Dan segera menyerahkannya pada Len yang kebingungan.

"Len... kamu... pss!" ucap tertatahan Dell yang di sambut tawa Miku dan Kaito.

"Kyahahahahaha!"

"Gyahahahahaha!"

"Ps... hmp! Hahahahahaha!" tawa mereka bertiga-pun pecah meninggalkan Len yang kebingungan. Len pun melihat hp Rin dan memainkan video yang tadi di tonton oleh miku, Kaito dan Dell.

"**Pretty cure A! Pretty cure A! Pretty cure A!"** seru Len dari hp Rin. Seketika itu muka Len memerah. Semerah buah apel yang baru saja di petik dari pohonnya dan...

"Brak!" Len membanting hp Rin keras-keras.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA!" teriak Len marah. Namun Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, membuat Len makin memerah karena marah.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Len lagi yang membuat beberapa siswa datang karena teriakan Len dan tawa Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell. Ternyata bukan hanya siswa yang datang, beberapa guru juga berdatangan.

"Kagamine-kun! Ada apa dengan Yuzune-san, Hatsune-san, Shion-kun dan Honne-kun? !" tanya Gakupo-sensei. Namun Len tidak mereseponnya. Ia justru berteriak agar Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell berhenti tertawa.

"HENTIKAN! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" teriak Len lagi.

"Ya ampun... ya sudah, kalau seperti ini sepertinya susah sensei..." ujar Luka-sensei pada Gakupo-sensei, Kiyoteru-sensei, dan Kasane Ted dan Teto-sensei.

"Terpaksa... aku, Kiyoteru-san dan Kasane Ted-san akan menggendong Hatsune-san, Shion-kun dan Honne-kun ke UKS!" seru Gakupo-sensei pada Kiyoteru-sensei, dan Kasane Ted-sensei.

"Hai" jawab mereka berdua.

"Lalu Yuzune-san bagaimana?" tanya Kasane Teto-sensei.

"Yah... karena tangan kanan Kagamine-kun dan tangan kiri Yuzune-san ter lem jadi... KAGAMINE-KUN! KAU HARUS MENGGENDONG YUZUNE-SAN KE UKS! **SEKARANG!**" bentak Gakupo-sensei lantang, membuat Len yang tadinya berteriak-teriak agar Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell berhenti tertawa berhenti, dan segera mengangguk.

* * *

Singkat cerita~

* * *

Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell dalam keadaan masih tertawa keras akhirnya di bawa ke UKS dan segera di periksa oleh Kasane Teto-sensei. Namun, dugaan Teto-sensei yang mengira mereka makan semacam jamur beracun salah. Sehingga Teto-sensei terpaksa menyerah dan meninggalkan UKS seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa (Lynn : guru kesehatan macam apa itu! ?) namun di dalam UKS masih terdengar tawa mereka berempat. Sementara Len sendiri sudah menyerah untuk meminta mereka berhenti tertawa. Sehingga ia hanya duduk disamping kiri kasur UKS yang di tempati Rin yang tertawa.

Setelah 1 jam tertawa~

"Uhuk-uhuk! A-aku ng-nggak kuat tertawa lagi..." keluh Miku dengan suara serak.

"Si... uhuk! Siapa... uhuk! Sangka... kalau... si... hebat... Len... Kagamine... suka... menyanyikan... lagu... anime... perempuan... itu..." ujar Kaito terputus-putus.

"Ya... maksudku... PRETTY CURE A! Gyahahahaha!" ejek Dell sambil tertawa lagi bersama dengan Rin, Miku, dan Kaito. Sementara Len hanya bisa memandang Dell marah.

"Kyahahahaha! Aduh! Perutku! Uhuk! Ha... ha... Rin... kasihan sekali kau..." ujar Miku.

"Yah... k-kau benar Miku... sumber... tertawaku tepat di... Hyahahahaha!" ledak Rin yang di sambut tatapan kasihan Miku, Kaito dan Dell. Sementara Len sudah berkeringat menahan marah. Tiba-tiba...

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup! Memangnya salah aku suka dengan anime itu! ?" bentak Len sambil berdiri. Sehingga kursi yang Len duduki terdorong ke belakakang dan terbanting.

"Ya!" jawab Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell bersamaan.

"Ukh!"

"Kau... uhuk! Sudah... empat belas uhuk! Tapi... suka anime macam itu... selain itu... uhuk! Itu untuk anak kecil perempuan... uhuk!" ucap Dell terbatuk-batuk. Entah karena marah atau atau apa Len berlari ke kasur Dell dengan kecepatan **inhuman **dan menggenggam kerah Dell dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dell! Kamu..."

Tunggu, tangan kanannya? Len pun menengok ke belakang dan benar saja tangan kanannya sudah terlepas dari tangan kiri Rin! Sepertinya lem itu mengendur dan lepas karena keringat kemarahan Len tadi.

"HORE! TERLEPAS! AKU TERLEPAS DARI RIN!" teriak Len senang setengah mati sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hei! Siapa yang berteriak!" seru Ted-sensei marah. Serempak Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell menunjuk Len yang masih berteriak kegirangan.

"Kagamine-kun hentikan teriakan mu itu!" perintah Ted-sensei namun. Bukannya diam Len justru...

"Bruk!"

"Kagamine-kun! Apa-apaan itu! ?" seru Ted-sensei marah sambil melihat punggung Len yang tadi menabraknya berlari pergi masih sambil berteriak kesenangan.

"Horeeeeee!" seru Len kegirangan. Tiba-tiba sekelabakan bayang-bayang masa lalu melintas di benak Len yang sedang berlari.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"**Hyahahaha! Nee-san coba tangkap aku!" seru Len senang sambil berlari, tiba-tiba ada seutas akar pohon yang bergerak dan menangkap kaki kecil Len. Sehingga...**

"**Bruk!"**

"**Itai!"**

"**Kena kau..." ucap seseorang sambil menyentuh kepala Len kecil yang jatuh karena akar pohon tadi. Segera setelah itu Len berdiri dengan kesal di tambah dengan muka merengut.**

"**Nee-san curang! Nee-san pakai sihir!" seru Len kecil marah.**

"**... habisnya, tadi kamu tidak bilang 'tidak boleh pakai sihir' sih" jawab orang itu yang ternyata perempuan berambut pirang lurus panjang sampai pinggang dan di kucir setengah.**

"**Ukh!" seru Len kecil kesal karena kalah.**

"**Nee-san harus mengajari ku sihir!" seru Len kecil lagi.**

"**..."**

"**? Kenapa Nee-san?" tanya Len kecil.**

"**Maaf Len kau harus menunggu dulu untuk bisa belajar sihir" jawab perempuan itu lemah.**

"**?"**

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"Eh? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sihir?"

"..."

"... ah sudah lah! Yang penting... aku terbebas dari RIN! HORE!" seru Len senang. Namun di bagian hatinya yang terdalam terdapat sedikit rasa kesal karena secepat itu tangan mereka berpisah, lagi.

Skip time~ makan malam.

"Ayo Rin, Miku kita ke kantin!" ajak Gumi. Namun hanya Miku yang bangun dan duduk di pinggir kasur UKS.

Sementara Kaito dan Dell sudah keluar dari UKS satu jam yang lalu karena tawa mereka sudah berhenti dan perut mereka sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Namun suara mereka berempat menjadi serak.

"I... iya..." jawab Miku lemah.

"Rin? Kamu tidak makan malam?" tanya Meiko yang juga ikut ke UKS, dan tentu saja Haku juga ikut.

"Ti... dak... pe... rut... ku... ma... sih... sa... kit..." jawab Rin terputus-putus sedikit berbohong.

"Oh baik lah kalau begitu, Miku sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih? Tawa kalian sampai terdengar ke kelas ku lo tadi pagi. Padahal kelas ku jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelas kalian" tanya Meiko pada Miku.

"Be... sok... se... te... lah uhuk! Serak ku! Hilang..." jawab Miku sedikit terputus-putus dan turun dari kasur UKS. Lalu berjalan ke pintu UKS.

"Rin tidak apa-apa sendirian di UKS?" tanya Haku khawatir. Sementara Rin hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti satu jam lagi, aku akan bawakan kamu makanan" kata Meiko sambil sedikit memapah Miku yang hampir terjatuh.

"Ya... terima kasih..." jawab Rin lemah dan pintu UKS pun di tutup.

"Tap... tap... tap..." bunyi langkah kaki yang bergema di lorong sekolah itu mulai menghilang.

"Ru-sensei..." panggil Rin lemah sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Ya?" jawab Ru-sensei sambil melayang santai.

"Jadi, ini ya? Masa depan yang kau lihat?" tanya Rin masih lemah.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja kegembiraan mu bukan hanya ini" jawab Ru-sensei saambil melayang dan meletakkan ke dua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit transparan ke salah satu kasur UKS.

"Hah? Maksud mu Len akan menarikan tarian super norak itu lagi?" tanya Rin lagi masih lemah.

"Tidak, bukan itu, lagi pula aku senang melihat mu bisa tertawa dan tersenyum lagi" jawab Ru-sensei misterius.

"Lagipula ada beberapa orang yang ingin melihat mu tersenyum lagi walau orang itu tak terlalu mengingatnya. Iya kan?" kata Ru-sensei sambil melirik ke luar UKS namun tidak memalingkan mukanya sehingga membuat Rin bingung.

"?"

Sementara itu di luar UKS ada sesosok bayangan misterius yang sepertinya sudah mendengar percakapan antara Rin dan Ru-sensei sedari tadi. Karena merasa ketahuan sosok bayangan misterius itu segera berbalik dan meninggalkan UKS dengan diam-diam.

Namun sepertinya Rin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Hanya Ru-sensei yang mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"Ups... sepertinya teman mu Meiko dan Gumi akan datang. Baiklah sampai jumpa" kata Ru-sensei tiba-tiba dan menghilanglah Ru-sensei yang di gantikan oleh abu yang bertebangan, padahal di UKS tak ada jendela yang di buka.

5 menit kemudian~

"Rin! Ini makan malam mu! Dan ini ada jeruk ekstra untuk mu!" seru Meiko yang di ikuti oleh Gumi yang mengekor.

"Terima kasih" jawab Rin.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Kita kan teman!" seru Gumi.

"Iya itu benar!" tambah Meiko.

"Lalu Miku dan Haku ke mana?" tanya Rin.

"Haku mengantarkan Miku ke kamarnya. Karena sepertinya Miku masih sedikit lemah" jawab Gumi di barengi anggukan Meiko.

"Oh... begitu" ucap Rin sambil memakan makanan yang di bawakan Meiko dan Gumi. Setelah makan mereka bertiga pun pergi dari UKS dan ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Esok paginya~

* * *

05.30 a.m

* * *

Di depan gerbang Crypton Middle School terdapat sesosok seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Anak kecil itu memakai tas sekolah dasar bewarna merah. Selain itu anak itu terlihat sedikit kesal. Ke dua tangan anak kecil itu terlipat di depan dadanya. Dan anak kecil itu mendengus.

"Huh! Akhirnya sampai juga. Tunggu saja pembalasan ku" guman anak kecil itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan yang mungkin tak pernah di lakukan oleh anak seusianya.

Bersambung...

Lynn : oke chapter 6 selesai minna~ *bisik-bisik

Rue : kamu ngapain Lynn?

Lynn : Kyaa! Rue! Eh? Kyaaa! Maaf Len! *di kejar Len (lagi)

Len : Tunggu! Bukan hanya kau mengatakan aku ini tidak normal secara tidak langsung kau juga membuka aib ku! * sambil menembaki Lynn dengan senjata yang ada di New Millenium

Lynn : Kyaaa! Maaf! Rue! Tolong! Dimana ke stundere-an mu ketika aku membutuhkannya! ?

Rin, Miku, Kaito dan Dell : HAHAHAHAHAHA! * sambil berguling-guling

Rue : ... yah, karena Lynn sudah berkorban nulis ini sambil menghindari tembakan senjata Len tolong di hargai dengan R & R ya...

BOOMM!

Lynn : Kyaaa! * terpental ke langit ke tujuh

Rue : oh... Dadah Lynn *sambil melambaikan tangan


	7. Chapter 7 : WTF! ? Your child? !

Chapter 7 : WTF? ! Your child? !

Lynn : Oke bales review... *suara serak

To IchigoMei-Chan : oh ya? Ku kira bakal garing, e'e ada yang sampe ngakak kayak gitu... oke thanks atas reviewnya senpai~ next!

To Kyon Kuroblack : uwah... O.o temboknya ancur! Padahal kukira bakal garing, hehe thanks atas reviewnya! Next!

To mikan the childish vampire : uwah... ketawa sampe di bawa ke RSJ? Hebat! *thumbs up! Thanks for the review! Next!

To Kyoura Kagamine : hehehe... aku memang jahat (terutama pada Len) *di tembak Len. Mati... eh! Aku belum selesai! *idup lagi. Oke chap ini udah kupanjangin, chap selanjutnya keknya kembali normal 3000 word kurang (ceritanya aja). Mungkin... next!

To Rika Chan Kagamine : oh ya? Ku kira bakal garing heheh, wuah batuk? Minum obat nieh *nyodorin obat batuk anak.

Lynn : oke selesai balas review...

Rue : kok serak? Haha... badan mu penuh perban karena di tembaki terus sama Len ya?

Lynn : i iya... dis... disclaimer Rue...

Rue : ya...

DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK AKAN MUNGKIN PUNYA VOCALOID.

WARNING : ADA OC, (makin) GAJE, TYPO, MISS TYPO, DLL.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

AUTHOR BUTA RATE

* * *

**05.30 a.m**

* * *

**Di depan gerbang Crypton Middle School terdapat sesosok seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Anak kecil itu memakai tas sekolah dasar bewarna merah. Selain itu anak itu terlihat sedikit kesal. Ke dua tangan anak kecil itu terlipat di depan dadanya. Dan anak kecil itu mendengus.**

"**Huh! Akhirnya sampai juga. Tunggu saja pembalasan ku" guman anak kecil itu sambil menyeringai mengerikan yang mungkin tak pernah di lakukan oleh anak seusianya.**

.

.

.

* * *

05.35 a.m

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

Huff... akhirnya aku bisa juga ke makam orang itu. pikir ku sambil berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Sekaligus ke hutan.

Selama ini entah kenapa setiap kali aku mau ke makam orang itu pasti ada pengganggu, yah... ketika pertama kali pindah ke mari Miku menghalangi, lalu Len, dan kemarin Len juga.

"Ha..." hela Rin.

* * *

Sementara itu (normal POV)

* * *

Aku...

Aku selalu memperhatikan mu semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau bermain dengan si 'kecil' Len. Namun kenapa engkau tak menyadari ke hadiran ku?

Apa kekuatan ku belum cukup untuk 'membunuh' mu? Apa kau hanya mengingin kekuatan yang memiliki darah orang itu? Untuk membunuh mu? Ku mohon jawab lah aku...

Aku...

Aku tahu kau adalah kau yang pernah ke sini sepuluh tahun lalu. Mungkin kita belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Bahkan berpapasan saja belum pernah. Mungkin karena itulah kau tidak menyadari kehadiran ku ya?

Namun...

Aku semakin yakin nyawa mu akan di ambil oleh si 'kecil' Len. Setelah aku mendengar percakapan mu dengan seseorang di UKS. Mungkin dia itu guru mu ya? Atau mungkin teman mu? Atau mungkin kakak atau adik mu?

Entahlah...

Jika aku berhasil mengalah kan si 'kecil' Len apa kau bersedia menyerahkan nyawa mu pada ku? Namun jika aku mengalahkan si 'kecil' Len sekarang pasti tidak akan menarik. Jadi... aku akan mengalahkan... mungkin membunuhnya setelah seseorang yang kau ajak bicara di ruang UKS mengajari nya.

Ya...

Ini mungkin akan sangat **menarik**.

"Hahahaha!" tawa nya senang setelah berfikir lama. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan oang itu ada seseorang lain yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Hm... ini akan menjadi sangat menarik, mungkin orang itu juga akan ku bawa dalam pertarungan nyawa ini... jadi, aku bisa memilih siapa yang lebih pantas untuk mengambil nyawa Rin dan menyelesaikan tugas terakhir ku" bisiknya. Namun dalam bisikannya terdengar seperti seseorang yang sangat kecapaian dan teramat sedih.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

Ku menengok ke kanan dan kekiri berharap di pagi hari ini tak ada seseorang. Dan ku rasa harapan ku terkabulkan.

"Baiklah tinggal pergi ke hutan dan..."

"Bruk!"

"Eh? !" ujar ku kaget mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Ah biarkan saja... biarkan saja... pikir ku sambil berkeringat dingin dan kembali berjalan ke belakang sekolah, alias menuju hutan. Namun...

"Ukh... hu.. sakit..." erang seseorang. Namun dari suaranya aku tahu orang itu adalah seorang anak kecil. Tolong tidak ya? Pikir ku.

"Huaa! Sakit!" erang nya lebih keras. Duh... aku pun menengok ke arah hutan dan ke arah suara tersebut.

"..."

"Maaf Len, lain kali oke?" ujar ku sambil berbalik arah menuju suara itu dan berlari dengan cukup kencang. Sepertinya insting ke ibuan ku tumbuh lagi. Pikir ku sambil terus berlari ke arah suara tersebut. Dan aku pun menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang anak perempuan yang berambut coklat dikucir dua serta ia memakai sebuah tas sekolah dasar bewarna merah. Itulah yang bisa ku lihat ketika menemukannya. Anak kecil itu terus menangis, mungkin karena terjatuh tadi?

"Hei hei jangan menangis..." ujar ku sambil mendekati anak kecil itu. dan ketika aku berdiri kurang dari satu langkah dari nya aku berhenti dan berjongkok.

"Kalau kau berhenti menangis nee-san akan memperlihatkan sulap" ujar ku tenang. Anak kecil itu yang tadinya menunduk melihat luka di lututnya melihat ke arah ku bingung.

"Lihat ya? Ke dua tangan ku kosong" ujar ku sambil membuka ke dua tangan ku, anak itu mengangguk. Aku pun menepuk-nepuk ke dua tangan ku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin di dengar nya. Tiba-tiba ketika tangan ku menutup sebentar ada setangkai mawar kuning yang keluar begitu saja.

"Tada! Setangkai mawar kuning untuk mu" ucap ku sambil menyerahkan mawar kuning itu ke tangan kanannya. Anak kecil itu terlihat bingung. Namun tangan kirinya menyentuh kelopak mawar kuning itu, mungkin untuk memastikan apakah itu mawar asli atau bukan. Setelah menyentuh mawar itu raut muka anak itu berubah. Tiba-tiba...

"Terima kasih nee-chan!" serunya tiba-tiba hingga membuat ku berdiri karena kaget karena seruannya tadi. Lalu anak kecil itu memeluk ku dengan erat.

"Uwaaa! Di sini gelap sekali nee-chan! Makanya tadi aku jatuh!" keluhnya masih sambil memeluk dan memegang mawar kuning yang kuberikan tadi.

"Iya-iya, ngomong-ngmong siapa nama mu?" tanya ku.

"Yuki, Kaai Yuki! Nee-chan bisa panggil aku Yuki-chan!" seru nya senang. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah.

"Iya-iya, Yuki-chan kenapa datang ke sini?" tanya ku lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ano, aku mau ketemu seseorang" jawab nya sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Seseorang?"

"Iya! Orang itu sering meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah! Makanya aku ke sini untuk balas dendam!" serunya senang? Aduh... anak-anak jaman ini... pikir ku sambil ber-**sweat drop. **

"Memang nya..."

"Nee-chan! Gendong!" serunya tiba-tiba, memutuskan ucapan ku. Tidak sopan... tapi yah, aku tetap menuruti permohonannya tadi.

"Hup" ujar ku sambil menggendongnya.

"Uwah~ badan nee-chan hangat!" serunya sambil memeluk ku dan membenam kan kepalanya di maafbelahanmaaf dada ku.

"Sayang, dadanya nee-chan kecil!" ujarnya lantang. Mungkin jika di anime atau di manga muncul empat siku di belakang kepala ku menahan marah.

"Jadi..."

"Nee-chan! Aku lapar! Kita makan yuk!" ujarnya memotong perkataan ku. Lagi.

"Iya..." jawab ku sambil berjalan menuju kantin. Ku rasa ini yang di maksud Ru-sensei 'datang tiba-tiba' ya? Ah sudah lah. Aku punya perasaan buruk akan hal ini pula kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Tanya ku dalam hati. Akupun berjalan menuju kantin.

* * *

Len POV

* * *

"Hmp... hihi"

"Hyah... hmp!"

"Khu..."

"Khii.."

"Hentikan!" seru ku kesal.

"Kaito! Dell! Kalian tidak boleh tertawa!" seru ku lagi.

"Wah, pagi-pagi sudah semangat begini" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Reflek ku tengok kebelakang.

"Oh... Mikuo!" seru ku.

"Yo! Kemarin Kaito dan Dell kenapa? Tawa mereka berdua keras sekali" tanya Mikuo penasaran. Haruskah ku jawab? Aku nggak mau citra ku tercoreng lebih dari ini. Untung lah, hp Rin sudah kubanting.

"Itu..."

"Len, ia... ugh!"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya maka katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia BaKaito..." ucapku dengan nada **dark **sambil memukul perutnya. Sehingga BaKaito jatuh terduduk.

"Kau juga **Dell...**" ucap ku lagi. Sementara Mikuo hanya bisa **sweat drop**.

"Hei-hei dari pada kalian berkelahi lebih baik kita ke kantin. Aku lapar! Lagi pula kelas ku berbeda dengan kalian jadi cukup sulit makan dengan kalian di kantin ketika jam makan siang" kata Mikuo panjang lebar.

"Makanya kamu harusnya bisa masuk ke kelas A, bukannya dulu sewaktu kita di sekolah dasar kamu yang paling pintar? Tapi kenapa justru kau di kelas E? Atau kau memang ingin di seni?" tanya BaKaito bertubi-tubi.

"Yah... aku memang sengaja di E. Sekarang aku tidak terlalu suka menjadi terlalu 'pintar' dan lagi pula jika aku tidak ada, bukankah Kaito yang paling pintar?" tanya Mikuo balik. Yah... aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi walau BaKaito Tablo (tampang bloon) tapi begitu-begitu ia selalu ranking 1 selama 3 semester di sekolah ini, alias selama satu setengah tahun ia selalu di atas ranking ku. Yup, aku selalu ranking dua... sial.

"Woi! Len! Kamu ngapain? ! Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Dell tiba-tiba. Ketika aku menyadarinya mereka sudah jauh di depan ku. Sial aku menyesali kenapa BaKaito yang seperti itu bisa lebih pintar dari ku.

* * *

Di kantin~

* * *

"Awas!" seru seseorang bertubuh kecil yang sedetik kemudian menubruk ku tepat di maafkebanggaanmaaf ku.

"Eh? Ugh!" erang ku kaget dan reflek memegang maafkebanggaanmaaf ku.

"Argh!" erang ku lagi lebih keras.

"Aduh! Nee-san maaf!" seru seorang anak kecil?

"Yuki-chan! Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang familiar.

"Eh? Hump! Ternyata si Pret..."

"Slap!" dengan kecepatan cahaya ku tutup mulut Rin dengan ke dua tangan ku sebelum ia mengatakan yang akan mempengaruhi citra ku.

"Jangan ceritakan itu Rin... kalau kau ceritakan... ugh!" ucap ku terpotong karena tiba-tiba di dorong seseorang. Err mungkin dua orang di perut ku dan pundak ku.

"Apa-apa kau! Kenapa kau mengancam Rinrin/Okaa-chan!" seru dua orang bersamaan. Okaa-chan?

"**Eh**? !" seru aku, Miku, Kaito, Dell dan Mikuo bersamaan. Kaget.

"Okaa-chan?" tanya Miku pada anak kecil itu.

"Apa maksud mu Yuki-chan?" tanya Miku lagi. Jadi anak kecil itu namanya Yuki ya?

"Mulai saat ini Yuzune Rin-san adalah Okaa-chan ku! Jadi mulai saat ini nama ku adalah Yuzune Yuki!" seru nya semangat.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tak membawanya ke sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yuki-chan bilang ia lapar. Jadi ku bawa ia kemari. Oke mari kita kembali ke masa lalu sebentar.

Flashback

**Akupun berjalan menuju kantin. Tentu dengan Yuki-chan dalam gendongan ku. Ternyata Yuki-chan lumayan berat padahal badannya kecil begini. Ha... seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti apa ke mauannya tadi. Sesalku.**

**Tanpa terasa kami sudah berada di depan kantin.**

"**Rinrin! Sini!" panggil seseorang. Ketika aku menengok ternyata yang memanggil Miku yang sedang duduk dengan Gumi, Meiko dan Haku.**

"**Iya..." jawab ku sekenanya sambil berjalan menuju Miku.**

"**Uwah... itu siapa Rin? Oi-chan(keponakan) mu?" tanya Meiko tiba-tiba ketika aku sudah dekat dengan meja.**

"**Yah, anak ini..."**

"**Aku bukan Oi-channya Nee-chan! Aku Imoutonya!" serunya memotong perkataan ku. Benar-benar deh, apa anak ini tak punya sopan santun? Memotong perkataan orang lain terutama yang lebih tua sangat tidak sopan. Yah mungkin itu dulu, tapi kurasa sampai sekarang juga iya?**

"**Hah? Imouto? Rin, kamu tak pernah bilang kamu punya Imouto yang seimut ini!" seru Gumi kaget. Aku juga kaget Gumi...**

"**Yah, buk..."**

"**Makasih Nee-san!" seru Yuki-chan memotong perkataan ku. Lagi. Sabar Rin sabar...**

"**Nee-chan! Aku lapar... suapin aku ya?" pinta Yuki-chan dengan puppy eyes.**

"**Iya-iya asal..."**

"**Horeee! Nee-chan mau nyuapin aku!" serunya senang. Ugh! Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya, Yuki-chan memotong perkataan ku. Sabar Rin sabar...**

**Akupun segera duduk di samping Meiko yang kebetulan kosong dan ada semangkuk bubur yang masih belum tersentuh. Sepertinya mereka memesankannya untuk ku. Yah, kini aku harus membaginya dengan Yuki-chan.**

"**Ayo Yuki-chan aa" pinta ku sambil menyuapinya.**

"**Am! Enak Nee-chan!" ungkapnya senang.**

"**Wah, Rin sepertinya bakal jadi Okaa yang baik!" ujar Haku tiba-tiba. Yah, kalau di katakan begitu juga... sebenarnya aku bukanlah ibu yang baik.**

"**Ah tidak ju..."**

"**Benar! Nee-chan pasti jadi Okaa yang baik!" seru Yuki-chan memotong perkataan ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba...**

"**Nee-chan! Kita main kejar-kejaran yuk!" ajaknya tiba-tiba.**

"**Eh? Tunggu Yuki-chan!" seru ku kaget dan spontan mengejar Yuki-chan.**

"**Rin! Tunggu!" seru Miku kaget dan juga spontan mengejar ku yang mengejar Yuki-chan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Yuki-chan berteriak.**

"**Awas!"**

End flashback

Dan... di sinilah kami menatap Yuki-chan kebingungan. Dan lagi aku juga belum mengatakan siapa nama ku. Yah, mungkin Yuki-chan tahu nama ku adalah Rin dari seruan Miku tadi, dan dari perkataan Gumi dan Haku. Tapi, aku belum pernah mengatakan padanya apa nama belakang ku. Yah, ini akan jadi misteri tersendiri untuk ku. (Rin : atau Lynnnya aja yang sableng Lynn : Hei!)

"Yuki-chan! Kamu..."

"Okaa-chan mau kan jadi Okaa-chan ku?" tanya Yuki-chan tiba-tiba memotong perkataan ku lagi untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya.

"Yuki-chan aku..."

"Tunggu dulu! Rin tidak mungkin mau jadi Okaa-san mu!" seru Len tiba-tiba. Yang mungkin menyulut kemarahan Yuki-chan? Dan memotong perkataan ku. Ha...

"Apa kata mu? ! memang kamu itu siapanya Okaa-chan? !" balas Yuki-chan lantang.

"Aku...! ah itu tidak penting! Yang penting kamu itu siapanya Rin hah? Kamu saja tidak mirip dengan Rin!" balas Len lantang. Ini... pertarungan anak kecil?

"Sudah aku bilang! Aku ini anaknya Okaa-chan! Aku memang tidak mirip dengannya, tapi bukan berarti Okaa-chan bukan Okaa-chan ku!" balas Yuki-chan.

"Hei-hei kalian ini jangan..." relai Mikuo-kun? Oh iya kalau tidak salah nama memang Mikuo-kun. Tetapi...

"**Diam!**" bentak Yuki-chan dan Len.

"O oke..." jawab Mikuo-kun lemah.

Sementara Yuki-chan dan Len masih saling membentak.

"Bla bla bla bla!"

"Ano..." ucap ku lemah.

"Wa waa waaa!"

"Hei..." ucap ku lemah lagi.

"Kamu itu...!" cukup sudah!

"**DIAM!" **seu ku lantang yang membuat Miku yang asik melihat pertarungan Yuki-chan dan Len berhenti dan menoleh kepada ku. Tentu saja Kaito, Dell dan Mikuo-kun ikut menoleh. Dan tentu dua orang biang keladi kemarahan ku menoleh pada ku. Namun sepertinya beberapa siswa yang lewat ikut melihat ku.

"Kalian... aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kalian berdua perdebatkan. Tapi saat ini yang aku mau adalah... kalian berdua diam" ucap ku dengar aura **dark** dan mata ku yang kubuat mengerikan, sehingga kulihat Yuki-chan dan Len sampai menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Ting tong ting!" bel pun berbunyi. Sial aku bahkan belum sarapan. Dan nasib yang sama sepertinya menimpa Len, Kaito, Dell dan Mikuo-kun. Ah terpaksa nanti aku makan 'angin' saja. Pikir ku.

"Ya sudah... ayo kita ke kelas masing-masing" ujar Miku lemah yang di setujui Len, Kaito, Dell dan Mikuo-kun. Sementara Yuki-chan tiba-tiba...

"Bruk!" berlari kearah ku dan minta di gendong. Lagi.

"Huee... Okaa-chan gendong!" pintanya sambil berlinang air mata? Terpaksa ku turuti perkataannya. Dan ku gendong Yuki-chan.

"Tapi... Yuki-chan nanti **harus **bisa diam ketika berada di kelas ya?" tanya ku dengan menekan kata harus. Sementara Yuki-chan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Anak itu mau di bawa ke kelas mu Yuzune-san?" tanya Mikuo-kun tiba-tiba.

"Iya... terpaksa juga sih. Dan Mikuo kau bisa panggil aku Rin" jawab ku santai sambil berlalu menuju kelas bersama Miku yang dari tadi diam membisu.

Ketika kurasa sudah cukup jauh dari kantin aku pun mulai memecah keheningan antara aku dan Miku.

"Hei Miku, tadi itu..."

"Mikuo Hatsune, dan ya dia sepupu ku" jawab Miku cepat.

"Kenapa Miku? Biasanya kamu senang mendeskripsikan seseorang" tanya ku bingung.

"Entahlah, walau kami ini sepupu entah kenapa keluarga Mikuo sangat tertutup. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... tapi, beberapa tahun yang lalu Oji-san dan Oba-san tiba-tiba saja meninggal" jawab Miku aneh.

"Tiba-tiba?"

"Ya, tiba-tiba. Entahlah aku tak bisa bilang. Eh? Kita sudah di depan kelas lo" ujar Miku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oh iya aku lupa menanyakan apa tujuan Yuki-chan kemari, ah nanti saja. Ku harap Yuki-chan tidak memotong perkataan ku. Pikir ku sambil berjalan ke bangku ku dengan pandangan aneh yang tertuju pada dada ku. Yaitu Yuki-chan.

"Hah hah... untung tidak belum terlambat" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba. Kaito? Dan ya, Len, Kaito dan Dell sepertinya habis berlari menuju kelas. Mungkin takut terlambat? Mungkin juga karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah IPA. Yang berarti gurunya adalah Kiyoteru-sensei. Ah, perasaan buruk nih. Pikir ku sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Okaa-chan! Kok, Okaa-chan nggak duduk-duduk sih?" tanya Yuki-chan tiba-tiba. Aku pun tersadar kalau aku masih berdiri tepat di depan bangku ku.

"Oh iya, jadi Yuki-chan kamu..." ujar ku sambil duduk.

"Kenapa kau di sini hah? Anak kecil" ujar Len yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di bangku sebelah ku. Dan memotong perkataan ku. Ukh! Apakah hari ini aku sedang sial? Hampir semua perkataan ku di potong terus!

"Suka-suka aku wekk" balas Yuki-chan seenaknya.

"Kau...!"

"Baik anak-anak sensei punya pengumuman hari i... ni? Loh, Yuki-chan? !" seru Kiyoteru-sensei kaget.

"Eh? Oji-chan!" balas Yuki-chan kaget. Hah? Oji-chan?

"Yuki-chan! Kenapa kamu ada di sini!" bentak Kiyoteru-sensei sambil berjalan ke arah ku, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Yuki-chan.

"Suka-suka aku Oji-chan! Wekk! Oji-chan juga sih! Jarang pulang!" balas Yuki-chan.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku otou-san!" balas Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menarik Yuki-chan dari pelukan ku. Namun Yuki-chan memberontak dengan memeluk ku lebih erat sehingga aku jadi susah bernafas.

"Yuki-chan! Lepaskan Yuzune-san!"

"Nggak! Sekarang dia jadi Okaa-chan ku!" bentak Yuki-chan sambil memeluk ku lebih erat. Kurasa muka ku membiru... sementara teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian luar biasa ini. Tiba-tiba...

"Anak kecil! Lepaskan Rin! Dia sudah kehabisan nafas!" bentak Len sambil menarikku ke belakang. Namun Yuki-chan masih memeluk ku dengan erat err terlalu erat.

"NGGAK! Kalau aku lepaskan nanti... nanti... huu" ujar Yuki-chan mulai menangis? Ku rasakan tangan Len melepaskan pegangannya pada ku, sementara tangan Kiyoteru-sensei melepaskan badan Yuki-chan.

"Huu uh... hu..." tangis Yuki-chan.

"Yuki-chan..." kata ku berusahan menenangkan namun...

"BERCANDA! OKAA-CHAN! KABUR!" teriak Yuki-chan sambil turun dari pangkuan ku dan menarik tangan kanan ku serentak. Dan segera berlari menuju pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan teman-teman sekelas yang masih cengo serta diam seribu kata.

* * *

Miku POV

* * *

"BERCANDA! OKAA-CHAN! KABUR!" teriak Yuki-chan sambil turun dari pangkuan Rin dan menarik tangan kanannya serentak. Dan segera berlari menuju pintu dan menghilang. Eh? Rin di culik? Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun selama pertengkaran antara Kiyoteru-sensei dan Yuki-chan. Aku Cuma bisa cengo...

Dan... saat ini kelas ini mengalami yang namanya **awkward silents... **ah aku harus memecahkannya!

"Kiyoteru-sensei..." ujar ku tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuat Kiyoteru-sensei yang bengong kaget.

"Tadi... Kiyoteru-sensei bilang kalau Yuki-chan itu... anak Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya ku hati-hati, Kiyoteru-sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menjawab.

"Yah... lebih tepatnya anak Nee-san ku yang sudah lama meninggal semenjak Yuki-chan lahir. Aku dimintanya untuk menjaga Yuki-chan" jelas Kiyoteru-sensei pendek.

"Lalu... kenapa Yuki-chan sepertinya marah pada Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya ku lagi.

"Karena... sensei jarang pulang ke rumah, makanya Yuki-chan marah. Dan... karena itulah sensei memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja jadi sensei di sekolah ini dan akan membuka cafe di kampung halaman Yuki-chan lahir" jawab Kiyoteru-sensei sedikit sedih. Begitu... mudah-mudahan saja Rin bisa menenangkan hati Yuki-chan.

"Jadi, pengumuman yang tadi Kiyoteru-sensei mau bilang ini ya?" tanya Kaito bodoh. Sementara Kiyoteru-sensei hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ah, sensei permisi dulu ya? Sensei mau mencari Yuzune-san dan Yuki-chan" ujar Kiyoteru-sensei sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Dan... terima kasih atas segalanya, setelah sensei bertemu dengan Yuki-chan. Sensei akan langsung pergi ke kampung halaman Yuki-chan" ujar Kiyoteru-sensei sebagai tanda perpisahan dan segera pergi ke luar kelas.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

"Yuki-chan... kenapa kamu marah pada Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya ku langsung, sementara Yuki-chan masih kelelahan karena capek berlari tadi. Kini aku dan Yuki-chan berada di atap sekolah. Angin keras mulai menerpa kami berdua.

"Yuki sebal sama Oji-chan karena Oji-chan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada Yuki" jawab Yuki-chan sambil menunduk. Aku pun berjalan ke depan hadapan Yuki-chan dan berjongkok, lalu dengan kedua tangan ku, ku hadapkan muka Yuki-chan ke muka ku.

Ku tatap dalam-dalam mata Yuki-chan sementara Yuki-chan hanya bisa kebingungan.

"Yuki-chan... Kiyoteru-sensei itu bukan tipe orang yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya"

"Buktinya apa?" tanya Yuki-chan.

"Kemarin, ketika aku dan Len 'kecelakaan' Kiyoteru-sensei memberitahukan keadaan kami pada seluruh sensei yang lain agar sedikit di longgarkan dalam pelajaran. Dan ya, kami berdua sedikit di longgarkan" ujar ku sedikit berbohong. Kiyoteru-sensei memang mengatakan keadaan kami berdua namun tidak meminta agar di longgarkan sih...

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuki-chan tak percaya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan senyum hangat. Ah... seandainya aku bisa memberikan senyum ini pada anak ku dan Len. Pikir ku dalam hati, sedikit sedih. Tiba-tiba...

"Yuki-chan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei lega, sementara Yuki-chan hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya pada Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Oji-chan..." ucap Yuki-chan lemah.

"Syukurlah Yuki-chan tak apa-apa!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei lagi sambil memeluk Yuki-chan hangat.

"Yuki-chan... sekarang Kiyoteru-sensei akan selalu menemani Yuki-chan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei lagi di sambut senyum senang Yuki-chan.

"Benarkah? Horee!" seru Yuki-chan senang.

"Ayo kita pergi Yuki-chan, dan terima kasih Yuzune-san" ujar Kiyoteru-sensei, sementara aku hanya mengangguk.

"Okaa-chan nggak mengantar?" tanya Yuki-chan.

"... aku akan mengatar Yuki-chan dengan bunga yang jatuh" jawab ku yang di sambut tatapan bingung Kiyoteru-sensei dan Yuki-chan.

"Nanti kalian akan lihat di depan gerbang" kata ku lagi sambil melambaikan tangan. sementara Yuki-chan hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit Kiyoteru-sensei dan Yuki-chan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, sementara ada beberapa sensei dan murid yang mengatar mereka dan tatapan sedih para murid yang mengantar kepergian Kiyoteru-sensei dari dalam kastil sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seruan seseorang dari atas kastil itu.

"Yuki-chan! Kiyoteru-sensei!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan sebuah sapu tangan putih di tangan kanannya itu. Dengan sekali gerakan orang itu atau Rin meremas sapu tangannya dan membukanya.

Dari dalam sapu tangan itu keluar sejuta kelopak mawar kuning, mungkin juga lebih. Dan seketika angin keras berhembus sehingga kelopak mawar kuning bertebaran dengan indah seperti hujan yang turun dari langit.

Melihat hal itu banyak yang berseru kagum dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan sulap itu. Yah mungkin tak kan ada yang percaya kalau sebenarnya itu bukanlah sulap.

Sementara itu Yuki-chan yang melihat hanya bisa merona melihat 'keajaiban' ini, hingga setangkai mawar kuning jatuh di kepalanya.

Dengan hati-hati di ambilnya kelopak mawar itu dan diamatinya dengan mata yang teramat bahagia. Melihat hal itu Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum sambil berterima kasih pada Rin yang membuat Yuki-chan tersenyum seindah itu dan melupakan tujuan pertamanya datang ke sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Aku sudah putuskan..." ucap Yuki-chan lemah.

"Eh?"

"Suatu saat nanti Okaa-chan akan jadi suami ku!" ujarnya senang. Sementara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati keindahan di depan mata mereka terusik dan hanya bisa ber-**sweat drop** saja. Dan berfikir dengan serempak ketika mendengar perkataan Yuki-chan tadi yaitu... 'YURI!' pikir semua yang mendengar termasuk yang merasa di panggil itu.

Akhirnya setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi. Menghilang dari hadapan seluruh orang yang menatap Yuki-chan aneh.

Skip time~ (setelah makan siang)

"Srek..."

"Ah kenyangnya!" seru Kaito senang namun begitu masuk ke dalam kelas terdapat aura yang **dark?** Sedih? Marah? **Shock?** Kecewa? Ketika Kaito yang di ikuti Len dan Dell di belakangnya melihat ke pojok kiri kelas terdapat Rin yang sedang duduk memundungkan dirinya sambil berkata...

"Aku gagal sebagai orang tua... Aku gagal sebagai orang tua... Aku gagal sebagai orang tua... Aku gagal sebagai orang tua..." ucapnya berkali-kali seperti boneka yang telah rusak. Sementara yang melihatnya hanya **sweat drop **saja melihat kelakuan Rin yang seperti itu sampai jam makan malam tiba.

Skip time~

00.00 a.m

"Uh... aku tak bisa tidur" ujar seseorang sambil berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolah itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kastil itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi piano dari kejauhan membuat orang yang tidak bisa tidur itu kebingungan. Namun orang itu tak memperdulikannya, ia terus saja berjalan-jalan tanpa memperdulikan alunan piano itu yang sebetulnya memiliki makna :

'**Sihir mu...**

**sangat indah...**

**aku...**

**sangat menyukainya...**

**tidak lebih,**

**aku mencintainya...**

**jadi...**

**maukah kau jadi milik ku untuk selamanya?'**

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : Huff... ini chapter terpanjang yang aku buat! Tapi karena ada reader yang request maka ini lah jadinya! *udah sembuh

Rin : ah... chapter ini kok rasanya aku ke ibuan banget?

Lynn : iya, sengaja untuk chapter selanjutnya hehe...

Rin : hoya?

Lynn : oh iya Rin, sebenarnya aku bosen liat kamu mati terus!

Rin : hah?

Len : apa maksud mu Lynn?

Lynn : yah... mohon cek blog ini kau akan tahu! tastetherinbow . Blogspot 2011 / 01 / how - about - we - tally - up - those - deaths . html (hilangkan spasi! **Dan blog ini bukan milik Lynn**! tambahkan dot . dan com sendiri serta garis miring di antara com dan 2011)

Lynn : oke... Rin! Minta R dan R!

Rin : ok minna~ R n R plis!


	8. Chapter 8 : Now what?

Chapter 8 : Now what?

Lynn : bales review!

To IchigoMei-Chan : hehe... aku memang sengaja, but thanks for the review! Selanjutnya!

To Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko : oh ya? Gak papa, tapi... Thanks for the review! Eh Typo? Oke aku cari. Oke, next!

To Kyon Kuroblack : hehe iya... oh ya aku bukan penggemar Yuri lo XC waktu itu kebetulan lagi nonton tv tau-tau ajah kepikiran hehe, wah entah lan Kyon ntar juga tau... oke next!

To mikan the childish vampire : yup! Makasih! XD sori telat hehe Next!

To Akuma no ShiroYuri-Chan : enggak apa-apa kok kalo soal itu bener hehe... kebetulan lagi nonton kamichama karin terus kumasukin ajah hehe... wah bener? Hati-hati setelah chap ini err setelahnya lagi adegan gorenya meningkat. Oke next!

To Rilianda Abelira : ow baru ya? *sweat drop. Oh ya? Thanks banget! Yang mainin sih... kau akan tahu di chap ini klo yang nggak bisa tidur... yang kubuka aja dah! Itu Rin hehe Next!

To Kyoura Kagamine : haha... Yuki! Minta maaf! Yuki : maafkan aku! Oke... Yuki udah minta maaf ini update nih!

Lynn : Huff... bales selesai! Sekarang... maaf yang udah nunggu! Dua minggu ini aku lagi sibuk sama pengajian yang diadakan di rumah ku dan aku yang pergi ke jogja! Jadi nggak bisa ngetik deh... dan aku baru tahu kalo rate M itu buat umur 16 lebih, tapi akan ku pertahankan! Karena dua chap lagi adegan berdarahnya akan meningkat! Mungkin chap berikutnya juga ada.

Rin : ... terserahlah yang penting ngetik sono!

Lynn : iya iya, disclaimer dulu dong! *sambil ngasih kertas disclaimer

DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK AKAN MUNGKIN PUNYA VOCALOID.(mahal sih)

WARNING : ADA OC, (makin[lebih]) GAJE, TYPO, MISS TYPO, DLL.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

* * *

"**Ru-sensei..."**

"**Ya?"**

"**... Rasanya menjadi orang tua itu bagaimana?"**

"**... Yah, rasanya... aku tak bisa jelaskan, karena... rasa senang, haru, dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu, lagi pula kau kan pernah menjadi orang tua walau hanya sebentar... Rin"**

"**... Ru-sensei benar, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar merasa menjadi orang tua yang baik karena, yah Ru-sensei tahu... baru satu minggu aku... tidak kami menjadi 'orang tua' kami meninggalkannya"**

"**Itu bukan salah mu Rin toh kamu setidaknya bisa melihat anak dari anaknya anak mu itu, Rin..."**

"**Huff... Ru-sensei benar, aku memang cukup bersenang-senang dengannya, namun dia harus menjalankan 'warisan' dari Len. Len juga tidak salah aku bisa sampai ke sini karena dia"**

"**... Rin, sudahlah"**

"**... Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan datang tiba-tiba Ru-sensei?"**

"**Itu..."**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Rin! Sini-sini!" panggil Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rin yang melihat hal itu segera mendatangi Gumi dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Gumi?"

"Coba lihat poster ini!" seru Meiko tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah poster yang bergambar dua orang yang sedang menari.

"? Apa ini?" tanya Rin sambil membaca isi poster

* * *

BESOK MALAM

PUKUL : 08.00 p.m – 00.00 a.m

AKAN DIADAKAN PESTA DANSA DI :

AULA SEKOLAH

OLEH KARENA ITU PELAJARAN AKAN DI KOSONGKAN UNTUK :

LATIHAN DANSA DI GEDUNG OLAHRAGA HARI INI DAN BESOK PUKUL :

09.00 a.m-14.00 p.m

DAN

PARA SISWA DI PERBOLEHKAN PERGI KE KOTA UNTUK MEMINJAM/MEMBELI GAUN ATAU TUKSEDO

SETELAH LATIHAN DANSA TENTUNYA

* * *

'Seperti perkataan Ru-sensei' batin Rin.

"Aduh... masa' pesta dansa diadakan sekarang sih?" keluh Haku.

"Tidak juga, kau lupa ya? Setiap tiga tahun sekali sekolah ini mengadakan pesta dansa dadakan di tengah-tengah semester, tapi itu lah repotnya kita harus ke bisa berdansa kalau tidak yah... akan memalukan" tutur Gumi lesu.

"Baiklah! Dari pada lesu ayo kita pergi ke kota! Agar tidak ke duluan yang lain!" ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Ya tentu saja untuk meminjam gaun untuk pesta dansa!" kata Miku semangat.

"Em... kurasa itu tak perlu Miku, aku..."

"Eh? Rin nggak mau ikut pesta dansa?" sangka Miku.

"Bukan itu! Maksud ku untuk urusan gaun kalian bisa meminjamnya dari ku" ujar Rin.

"Hah?"

"Aku punya kenalan yang punya butik gaun khusus untuk pesta dansa, topeng bahkan pernikahan, jadi... kalian tak perlu susah-susah pergi ke kota. Nanti setelah latihan kalian pergi saja ke kamar ku nanti aku akan perlihatkan beberapa foto gaun yang di miliki kenalan ku itu. Mungkin ada yang cocok" jelas Rin panjang lebar.

"..." untuk beberapa saat, Miku, Meiko, Gumi dan Haku saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya...

"Oke!" seru mereka kompak.

"Jadi... sekarang kita mau kemana? Masih satu jam lagi sebelum latihan di mulai!" tanya Gumi semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat gaunnya sekarang?" tanya Haku.

"Jangan! Tanggung! Nanti saja setelah latihan dansa lebih leluasa!" cercah Miku.

"Hah... Memangnya untuk memilih gaun saja perlu sampai berjam-jam?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya! Mungkin untuk mu hanya perlu 30 menit tapi untuk ku mungkin sampai lima jam untuk mencari gaun yang sempurna dari yang tersempurna!" seru Miku dengan semangat. Mungkin di mata Rin, Meiko, Gumi dan Haku dapat terlihat api yang membara di belakang Miku dan di mata Miku.

"... Aku tak tahu dengan kalian, tapi aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu" ujar Rin tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"... Belakangan Rin kok agak menyendiri ya?" tanya Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga, kemarin malam juga, kita tidak melihat Rin di kantin" kata Haku sambil melihat ke atas sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Mungkin karena Rin merasa ia bukan 'orang tua' yang baik. Kalian tahu? Ketika jam makan siang ia tidak ke kantin karena merasa membuat Yuki-chan jadi seorang yuri" celetuk Miku asal.

"Tidak bukan itu Miku, Rin... mata Rin belakangan selalu memandang jauh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi, rasanya dari pantulan matanya terasa... yah terasa amat sagat capek... dan mungkin juga merindukan seseorang" jelas Meiko. Sementara Miku hanya ber ohh saja.

Di perputakaan~

"Ru-sensei..." panggil Rin di sudut mati perpustakaan.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan gunakan sedikit kekuatan sihir ku, boleh?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Hei-hei itu kekuatan sihir mu jadi terserah kamu, mau di gunakan atau tidak juga terserah kamu" tutur Ru-sensei.

"Jadi... mau di gunakan untuk apa?" tanya Ru-sensei.

"Yah... harusnya Ru-sensei sudah tahu, apa lagi dengan mata kiri Ru-sensei"

"Hei... mata kiri ku ini sudah pernah di ambil dan di 'kembalikan' dengan kasar sehingga kekuatannya tidak sekuat dulu. Dan lagi... aku juga melemah sehingga aku hanya melihatnya sekilas" jelas Ru-sensei.

"... Bukankah Ru-sensei itu iblis? Berbeda dengan ku yang** immortal **ini" tanya Rin lagi.

"Aku memang iblis. Lebih tepatnya setengah sih, tapi aku sedang menjadi roh. Sehingga kekuatan ku melemah, sedikit sih... lagi pula setelah menemani mu menemui ajal mu, aku masih punya tugas terakhir. Baru setelah itu aku bisa kembali ke tubuh ku dan pergi ke dunia iblis" jelas Ru-sensei lagi.

"Ru-sensei enak ya? Ru-sensei sebenarnya adalah putri dunia iblis kan? Sementara aku? Dulu mungkin iya walau bukan sebagai **immortal**, sekarang? Aku hanya seorang **immortal** yang kesepian"

"Hei-hei kau melakukan 'itu' karena bangsa **immortal** melanggar janji mereka pada bangsa manusia. Dan lagi, aku akan selalu menemani mu Rin... dan lagi Rin, menjadi iblis juga tidak seenak **immortal**. Maksud ku kami bangsa iblis hidup lebih lama namun, ketika kami mati maka tempat kami sudah jelas di mana..." ujar Ru-sensei sedikit sedih?

"Maaf" ujar Rin tiba-tiba.

"Tak apa... coba lihat waktunya, kau harus ke gedung olahraga kan?" tanya Ru-sensei mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"... ya, terima kasih Ru-sensei" ujar Rin sambil berlalu. Biasanya Ru-sensei akan langsung menghilang. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa ingin tinggal di perpustakaan yang dulunya adalah ruangannya untuk mengajari sihir itu. Ya... semua berubah dengan amat sangat cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cepat... kau juga datang dengan cepat ke sini begitu tahu Rin ke sini" ujar Ru-sensei pada seseorang yang sepertinya sudah mendengar percakapan antara Rin dan Ru-sensei.

"Yah... kau menyadarinya, hebat sekali kau" ujarnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Huh, seharusnya aku yang bilang itu pada mu. Wahai Mikuo si penyihir terakhir" ujar Ru-sensei dengan nada yang seolah mengejek.

"Huh" Mikuo pun mendengus kesal karena di ejek.

"Tapi, yang terpenting adalah... Akan kupastikan kalau akulah yang akan mengambil nyawa Rin bukan Len" ujarnya dengan nada **seductive**.

"... terserah kau, mungkin kau berfikir kalau kau 'membunuh' Rin maka kekuatannya akan mengalir ke diri mu tapi itu salah, kekuatannya tidak akan mengalir sedikit pun ke dalam diri mu" tegas Ru-sensei.

"Kau salah. Aku melakukannya murni karena aku ingin membebaskan dirinya dari penderitaan. Lagi pula Otou-san sering menceritkan tentangnya walau hanya sedikit karena... yah, Rin atau kamu kan? Yang menghapus keberadaan dan ingatan tentang bangsa **immortal**?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ho... lumayan juga untuk anak muda seperti kau... tenanglah beberapa hari lagi akan ku perlihatkan masa lalu Rin. Jadi tunggu saja..." ujar Ru-sensei sambil tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Cih... dia sudah pergi" umpatnya kesal.

* * *

Di gedung olahraga~

* * *

Di saat yang sama Rin sudah sampai ke gedung olahraga dan sedang membuka pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Rin pun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Miku dan lainnya. Miku yang melihat itu segera berseru. Namun di dekat Rin ternyata ada Tei dan Neru yang memandangi Rin dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Oh... itu Rin! Sini! Sini!" seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Rin. Rin yang melihat hal itu segera datang ke arah Miku dan yang lain. Namun Neru mengulurkan kakinya agar Rin terjatuh namun...

"Duk!"

"Aduh! Ittai!" seru Neru kesakitan sambil memegangi tumit kakinya yang diinjak Rin. Mendengar hal itu Rin segera menengok dan memberikan tatapan kebingungan namun datar. Dan segera pergi meninggalkan Neru yang kesakitan serta Tei yang berusaha menenangkan Neru.

"Hei Miku, Gumi, Haku, Meiko... latihannya belum mulai?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di sebelah Gumi yang kosong.

"Iya... senseinya belum datang" jawab Meiko sebal dan di saat yang sama pintu masuk gedung olahraga terbuka. Dan masuk lah : Gakupo-sensei, Luka-sensei dan seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang.

"Maaf anak-anak kami terlambat" seru Gakupo-sensei sambil mepersilahkan wanita berambut pirang bergelombang duduk dan di sambut tatapan jengkel Luka-sensei.

"Nah seperti yang kalian lihat wanita can... tik ini yang akan mengajari kalian menari" kata Gakupo-sensei yang sempat terputus karena tatapan membunuh dari Luka-sensei sementara para murid ber-sweat drop.

"Nah anak-anak perkenalkan nama saya Ann. Sweet Ann, kalian bisa memanggil saya Ann-sensei" seru Ann-sensei memperkenalkan diri yang di sambut hangat para siswa terutama yang laki-laki.

"Oke... kita langsung saja ya... Gakupo-sensei tolong jadi pasangan saya" ajak Ann-sensei yang di sambut tampang merah Gakupo-sensei dan death glare dari Luka-sensei. Namun bukan untuk Ann-sensei namun pada Gakupo-sensei yang sudah berfikir aneh-aneh.

Ann-sensei pun segera menautkan tangan kanan dan kirinya ke kedua tangan Gakupo-sensei, sementara aura di sekitar Luka-sensei memanas, sampai-sampai beberapa murid yang ada di sekitar Luka-sensei kepanasan dan berkeringat. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang melihat api di belakang Luka-sensei.

"Baiklah~ tolong musiknya" pinta Ann-sensei yang beberapa detik kemudian keluar lagu klasik khusus untuk acara dansa seperti ini. (Dansa Waltz)

"Baik anak-anak perhatikan sensei ya?"

"Ya Ann-sensei!" seru para murid serempak.

"Baik pertama-tama sebagian badan kita, para wanita bagian kanan berhadapan dengan sebagian badan pria bagian kanan" jelas Ann-sensei sambil memposisikan dirinya seperti yang di jelaskannya tadi. Sementara Gakupo-sensei sendiri mukanya sudah memerah, semerah darah.

"Karena... agar kalau melangkah maju atau mundur kaki tidak saling menginjak. Kecuali jika orang itu benar-benar baru tehe... Nah pada posisi terbuka, badan kedua penari berjarak sekitar 50 cm. Tolong Gakupo-sensei di tarik sedikit badannya" jelas Ann-sensei sambil menarik badannya, begitu pula Gakupo-sensei.

"Lalu, kedua tangan berpegangan dengan siku sedikit di tekuk dan telapak tangan setinggi bahu. Setelah itu posisikan badan kita 'tertutup'" jelas Ann-sensei lagi sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Gakupo-sensei sehingga maafdadamaaf Ann-sensei menempel ke dada Gakupo-sensei.

'E... empuk...' pikir Gakupo-sensei mesum.

"Sebaiknya posisi ini di pilih jika sudah bersuami-istri ya? Oh ya maaf ya Gakupo-sensei?"

"I iya..." jawab Gakupo-sensei, sementara itu ada beberapa siswa yang pindah tempat duduk karena api (?) yang berkobar hebat di belakang tubuh Luka-sensei.

"Waltz memiliki hitungan satu, dua, tiga! Dengan ritme lambat-cepat-cepat, pada hitungan pertama, lutut sedikit di tekuk sehingga badanpun turun. Pada hitungan ketiga lutut di luruskan seperti ini, sehingga badanpun naik. Jika melangkah ke samping, badan juga mengayun ke samping. Dengan demikian gerakat Waltz berupa gerakan swing, alias ayunan turun-naik dan kanan-kiri" jelas Ann-sensei sambil berayun-ayun serta ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga secara otomatis Gakupo-sensei mengikuti namun...

"Aduh! Gakupo-sensei tolong lebih hati-hati" tegur Ann-sensei.

"Oh maaf, saya rasa saya tak bisa berhati-hati jika berdansa dengan wanita secantik anda" goda Gakupo-sensei.

"Ah, anda bisa saja" jawab Ann-sensei. Sementara, beberapa siswa sudah sepuluh meter dari Luka-sensei yang apinya sudah sepanas 1000 derajat lebih.

"Dan... pada Waltz yang bergerak adalah badan bagian atas, sehingga tidak boleh ada goyangan pada bagian pinggul. Baiklah... setelah ini lihat Ann-sensei dan Gakupo-sensei ya? Karena setelah ini akan sulit di jelaskan. Anda siap Gakupo-sensei?" tanya Ann-sensei. Namun...

"Ng? Kok ada sesuatu yang basah di kepala sensei?" tanya Ann-sensei pada dirinya sendiri, dan ketika ia melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari hidung Gakupo-sensei.

"Kyaa! Gakupo-sensei!" spontan Ann-sensei melepaskan tangannya sehingga badan Gakupo-sensei yang (sudah) pingsan jatuh dengan indahnya. Sontak Luka-sensei yang melihat itu segera berlari ke tubuh Gakupo-sensei.

"Aduh, maaf Ann-sensei Gakupo-sensei akan saya bawa ke UKS" kata Luka-sensei sambil memegangi pipi Gakupo-sensei.

"Ba baiklah, perlu bantuan?" tawar Ann-sensei namun Luka-sensei memberika senyum yang berarti...

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi bagaimana... ah sudahlah" ujar Ann-sensei tak jadi karena melihat Luka-sensei membawa Gakupo-sensei ke UKS dengan hanya menarik kaki kirinya saja, sehingga kepala Gakupo-sensei terantuk beberapa kursi yang di sediadakan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kaki kanan Gakupo-sensei tersangkut pada salah satu kursi itu. sehingga ketika Luka-sensei sampai di pintu keluar kaki kiri Gakupo-sensei sudah diluar tapi, anggota tubuh lain masih di dalam gedung olahraga. Sehingga Luka-sensei pun menarik-narik kaki kiri Gakupo-sensei dengan paksa sehingga...

"Breet!" ya... celana Gakupo-sensei robek dan lagi kaki Gakupo-sensei sepertinya patah. Ketika melihat itu seluruh siswa langsung membuat cacatan tersendiri tentang Luka-sensei. 'jangan pernah buat Luka-sensei marah!'

"... O oke siapa diantara kalian yang bisa dansa Waltz?" ujar Ann-sensei memecah keheningan. Dengan wajah datar Rin mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Rin bisa dansa waltz ya?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, dulu aku sempat di ajari oleh teman ku" jawabnya singkat sambil berdiri karena Ann-sensei menyuruh Rin menuju tempatnya.

"Baiklah... untuk pasanganmu... kamu saja! Bocah berambut pirang kucir satu yang berwajah shota di situ saja!" tunjuk Ann-sensei ke Len.

"Aku bukan Shota!" bentak Len kaget/reflek.

"Eh? Oh... maaf Ann-sensei"

"Oh ho ho tak apa! Ke mari sekarang juga anak muda!" bentak Ann-sensei marah. Spontan saja Len menuju Ann-sensei setengah berlari karena takut.

"Oke... nama mu siapa?"

"Aku Rin, dia Len... yang sukanya non... umph!" perkataan Rin tiba-tiba terpotong karena Len menutup mulutnya dengan kasar.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Tolong jangan katakan hal 'itu'!" bisik Len sambil terus membekap mulut Rin dengan erat. Namun Rin membalas dengan tatapan 'terserah-aku-kamu-siapa-ku'

"Baiklah... Rin-san tolong perlihatkan dansa Waltz mu..." ujar Ann-sensei sambil melihat aneh Rin dan Len. Mendengar hal itu dengan kecepatan inhuman Rin membebaskan dirinya dari bekapan Len dan menggenggam kedua tangan Len lalu menempelkan dirinya ke Len dan mulai berdansa.

"Len kau bisa dansa waltz kan?" tanya Rin. Sementara Len hanya bisa deg-degan karena maafdadamaaf Rin yang menempel. Namun tanpa sadar ia menjawab.

"Tidak..." keluh Len, padahal Len sedikit bisa dansa Waltz.

"Ha... Ann-sensei bisa aku saja yang menggantikan Len menjadi 'pria'? dan kau Len, kau bergerak terbalik dari yang aku gerakan mengerti?"dengus Rin kesal. Sementara Len hanya mengangguk.

"... Boleh saja" jawab Ann-sensei santai. Rin yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu kaki kirinya maju dengan cepat, lalu kaki kanannya melangkah ke samping kanan kaki kiri cepat, kaki kiri melangkah/menutup ke kaki kanan. Sementara di saat yang sama kaki kanan Len mundur dengan lambat, lalu kaki kirinya melangkah ke samping kiri dengan cepat, dan kaki kanan melangkah/menutup ke kaki kiri dengan cepat sehingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Kemudian kaki kanan Rin mudur dengan perlahan, sementara kaki kirinya melangkah ke kiri dengan cepat, kaki kanannya melangkah/menutup ke kaki kiri cepat. Sementara kaki kiri Len maju dengan lambat, lalu kaki kanannya melangkah ke samping kanan kaki kiri cepat, dan kaki kiri melangkah/menutup ke kaki kanan cepat.

"Yak, ini adalah langkah pertama dansa waltz 'langkah kotak'" terang Ann-sensei.

"Oh ya, untuk para siswa laki-laki ikuti gerakan Rin-san sementara yang perempuan ikuti gerakan Len-kun... hihi" ujar Ann-sensei sedikit geli. Karena terbalik.

Lalu Rin dan Len pun memulai langkah kedua : langkah keseimbangan.

Kaki kiri Rin pun maju, kemudian kaki kanan maju dirapatkan dengan kaki kiri, lalu pada hitungan ke tiga Rin diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumitnya. Sementara kaki kanan Len mundur, lalu kaki kirinya juga mundur merapat ke kaki kanan, kemudian pada hitungan ke tiga Len diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumit.

Kemudian kaki kanan Rin mundur, kemudian kaki kiri mundur merapat ke kaki kanan, lalu hitungan ke tiga Rin diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumitnya. Sementara kaki kiri Len maju, lalu kaki kanan maju merapat dengan kaki kiri, pada hitungan ke tiga Lenpun diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumitnya.

Kemudian kaki kiri Rin melangkah ke samping kiri, kaki kanannya melangkah ke kiri merapat ke kaki kirinya, pada hitungan ke tiga Rin diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumitnya. Sementara kaki kanan Len melangkah ke kanan, lalu kaki kirinya melangkah ke kanan merapat ke kaki kanannya, pada hitungan ke tiga ia terdiam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumit.

Lalu kaki kanan Rin melangkah ke kanan, kaki kirinya melangkah ke kanan merapat ke kaki kanan, lalu pada hitungan ke tiga Rin diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumit. Sementara kaki kiri Len melangkah ke samping kiri, kaki kanannya melangkah ke kiri merapat ke kaki kiri, kemudian pada hitungan ke tiga ia juga diam sejenak sambil mengangkat tumitnya.

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak untuk memeberi Ann-sensei waktu untuk menjelaskan.

"Jangan lupa, ketika melangkah ke kanan atau ke kiri, badan diayunkan ke kanan atau ke kiri juga. Ini gerakan natural yang terasa nyaman di tubuh kita, sekaligus nyaman dilihat … " terang Ann-sensei sambil terus melihat gerakan Rin yang natural sementara gerakan Len yang sedikit kaku namun terkontrol waktunya. Sehingga menyamai gerakan Rin yang lambat-cepat-cepat. Sesuai dengan perkataan Ann-sensei.

"Oh ya, ini adalah langkah kedua langkah keseimbangan, dan setelah ini adalah langkah terakhir sekaligus langkah terindah. Setelah itu ulangi seluruh langkah dari yang pertama sampai ketiga! Jadi... Rin-san lakukan yang cepat ya? Langkah ketiga : langkah putaran!" begitu mendengar itu kaki kiri Rin maju dengan lambat namun cepat, sementara kaki kanannya melangkah ke samping kanan kaki kiri dengan lebih cepat, lalu kaki kirinya melangkah/menutup ke kaki kanannya dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi. Sementara kaki kanan Len mundur sedikit lebih lambat dari Rin sehingga sedikit mengganggu namun Len memperbaikinya dengan kaki kirinya melangkah ke samping kiri dengan sangat cepat, kemudian kaki kanannya melangkah/menutup ke kaki kiri cepat.

Lalu kaki kanan Rin mundur dengan lambat, kaki kirinya melangkah ke samping kirinya cepat, lalu kaki kanannya melangkah/menutup ke kaki kirinya cepat. Sementara kaki kirinya maju, lalu kaki kanannya melangkah ke samping kanan, lalu kaki kirinya melangkah ke kanan sambil memutar badan 90 derajad ke kanan, kaki kanannya melangkah ke kanan sambil memutar badan 90 derajad ke kanan, kemudian kaki kirinya melangkah ke kanan sambil memutar badan 90 derajad ke kanan, dan kaki kanannya melangkah merapat ke kaki kirinya. Sebenarnya Len tidak 'melangkah' namun di 'paksa' melangkah oleh tangan Rin yang mengarahkannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kemudian kaki kanan Rin mundur dengan lambat, kaki kirinya melangkah ke samping kiri cepat, kaki kanannya melangkah/menutup ke kaki kiri cepat. Sementara kaki kiri Len maju dengan lambat, kaki kanannya melangkah ke samping kanan kaki kiri cepat, kaki kirinya melangkah/menutup ke kaki kanan cepat.

Setelah itu dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat Rin dan Len (yang di paksa) mengulang semua gerakan itu beberapa kali. Dapat dilihat kalau Rin tampak mulai kelelahan karena memaksa badan Len mengikutinya, apa lagi langkah terakhir yang harus mengayunkan badan sang 'perempuan'.

"... jadi, Len yang jadi perempuannya dalam dansa Waltz latihan ini? Cocok sekali dengan kesukaannya, iyakan Kaito?" kata Dell sambil menyikut Kaito yang sedang makan es krim batangan.

"Ya, kau benar sekali, mereka cocok sekali ya? Maksudku Len yang shota serta kegemarannya itu... dengan Rin yang tampak dewasa..."

"Ya... seharusnya terbalik..."

"Ya, seharusnya" kata Kaito mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Sementara di pikiran mereka berdua adalah 'TERBALIK!' sambil bersweat drop. Namun bukan hanya mereka yang bersweat drop melihat Rin dan Len yang terbalik itu.

Akhirnya setelah mengulanginya beberapa kali, Rin memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya dengan mengayunkan Len dengan keras sehingga Len terpeleset. Namun sebelum Len sempat menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Tangan kanan Rin menahan punggung Len agar tidak jatuh. Sementara tangan kirinya masih bertautan dengan tangan kanan Len.

"Ha... ha..." desah Rin kelelahan begitu pula Len. Keringat mengucur dengan deras di kedua kening mereka, serta tubuh mereka. Sementara yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam melihat tarian mereka berdua yang terbalik namun sangat indah.

Tanpa terasa sudah satu menit mereka berdua berposisi seperti itu, hingga...

"Bruak!"

"Aduh! Kenapa kau melepaskan aku? !" seru Len kesal sambil memegangi pantat nya yang jatuh duluan.

"Kau berat... ha... ha..." keluh Rin sambil mengelap keningnya.

"Ann-sensei boleh aku istirahat?" tanya Rin sambil terus mengelap keringatnya.

"... Tentu! Rin-san dan Len-kun boleh istirahat! Nah... sekarang semua kecuali Rin-san dan Len-ku berdiri! Ikuti semua langkah tadi!" seru Ann-sensei. Seketika seluruh siswa minus Rin Len yang sudah duduk di tempatnya semula, berdiri dan segera mencari pasangan untuk berlatih.

Skip time~ kamar Rin. Setelah makan malam.

"Rinny! Aku mau yang ini!" seru Miku semangat sambil menunjuk salah satu foto gaun yang bewarna hijau.

"Tidak! Itu aku!" Bantah Gumi.

"Eh... aku yang ini saja..." tunjuk Haku.

"Kalau aku yang ini saja" tunjuk Meiko.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini, ini dan ini!" tunjuk Miku semangat.

"Tidak! Aku yang itu!" bantah Gumi.

"Satu saja!" seru Rin kesal karena Miku dan Gumi terus saja berdebat. Akhirnya, setelah berdebat ini itu Miku dan Gumi mendapatkan gaun yang ingin mereka kenakan. Lalu mereka berempat pun kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Huff..."

"Bersenang-senang Rin?" tanya Ru-sensei tiba-tiba.

"... tidak juga"

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : nyaa... selesai juga maaf ya reader aku emang lagi sibuk dua minggu ini

Rue : ya ya...

Len : ini fic kok makin gaje?

Lynn : hei! Aku udah bikin kerangkanya! Jadi tinggal ku kembangin...

Rue : jadi makin gaje...

Lynn : ( + = ,=) ahh! Len minta review!

Len : pisangnya mana?

Lynn : noh! Di kebun ku banyak!

Len : yei! Banyak! Oke Review plis?


	9. Chapter 9 : Cinderella?

Chapter 9 : Cinderella?

Lynn : Oke... bales review!

To : Damdrumdramsdrum : oke nih update! Maaf hiatusnya

To mikan the childish vampire : oke nih update! Maaf hiatusnya… dan keknya dah ku perbaiki… next!

To Rilianda Abelira : oke sabar ya? Chapter depan sedikit masa lalu Rin akan di ceritakan… dan maaf atas hiatusnya ya?

To Kyon Kuroblack : haha emang sulit… aku pernah nari waltz… tapi ujung-ujungnya kepeleset… sakit banget… T.T kalo si Mikuo bukan, tunggu aja oke? Maaf hiatusnya

To IchigoMei-Chan : oh ya? Maaf ya emang kayak gitu sih hehe… oke nih update dan maaf hiatusnya ya?

To Kyoura Kagamine : oke! Nih update! Len emang gak bisa waltz! Kasihan… oke deh nih update! Maaf hiatusnya ya?

Lynn : huff bale review udah sekarang… Rin baca di claimer! *ngasih kertas

Rin : ya ya

DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK AKAN MUNGKIN PUNYA VOCALOID.(mahal sih)

WARNING : ADA OC, (makin[lebih]) GAJE, TYPO, MISS TYPO, DLL.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

* * *

"**...Tidak juga"**

"**Hei-hei ayo lah... kau bersenang-senang kan? Maksud ku... yah, setidaknya kau menikmatinya, walau sedikit?"**

"**Yah, kalau menikmati mungkin sedikit, lagi pula lusa kan hari kematian orang itu"**

"**Iya-iya aku tahu, dan sepertinya 'mereka' juga akan melayat"**

"**? Siapa Ru-sensei?"**

"**Yah... kau juga akan tahu nanti"**

"**?"**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Gedung olahraga 13.55 p.m

* * *

"Yak! Lima menit lagi! Satu-dua-tiga! Lambat-cepat-cepat!" seru Ann-sensei semangat sambil menepuk tangannya memberi irama agar semua siswa bergerak lambat-cepat-cepat. Sementara dapat di lihat kalau semua siswa yang ada di gedung olah raga sudah bersimbah keringat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Namun beberapa siswa tidak menghiraukannya karena ingin dansa mereka terlihat sangat indah di saat menari nanti, sekaligus ingin menarik lelaki idaman mereka lewat tarian mereka itu. Namun dapat di lihat juga dari awal kalau yang menari dengan sangat 'indah' adalah Rin. Walau selama menari semua siswa berganti pasangan satu sama yang lain. Rin terlihat sangat mendominasi pasangannya.

Sehingga pasangannya terlihat seperti hanya sebuah boneka tali yang di gerakkan oleh Rin. Hingga...

"Ting Tong Ting!" bel berbunyi tepat pukul 14.00. Seketika itu pula beberapa siswa jatuh terduduk. Karena saking capeknya. Bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh terlentang karena terus menari lima jam nonstop.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian boleh istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta dansa nanti malam!" seru Ann-sensei semangat. Sambil membuka pintu keluar dan mempersilahkan para siswa untuk keluar. Yang juga di sambut baik beberapa siswa dengan berlari keluar.

"Rinrin! Gaunnya sudah datang?" tanya Miku lantang.

"Ya, gaunnya sudah kok tenang saj..."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke kamar mu!" seru Gumi sambil menggeret Rin dan memotong perkataannya. Sementara Meiko dan Haku hanya bisa memandang Rin dengan kasihan. Apa lagi Gumi menggeret Rin di lehernya, sehingga muka Rin memutih karena kekurangan oksigen.

Kamar Rin~

"Uwah! Semuanya dari sutera!" seru Miku kagum sambil memegang gaun miliknya.

"Wow! Ini bahkan lebih bagus dari di foto!" seru Gumi juga.

"Baiklah! Ayo siap-siap!" seru Miku dengan mata berbinar, karena sudah tidak sabar.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku lapar!" keluh Meiko sambil mengelus perutnya yang lapar.

"Benar juga, kita belum makan siang" kata Haku menambahkan. "Lagi pula, bukankah pesta dansanya diadakan jam delapan malam? Kita bersiapnya jam lima saja" tambah Haku.

"Oke! Setelah makan kita mandi bersama saja!" seru Gumi tiba-tiba.

"APA! ?" jawab Rin, Meiko dan Haku kaget.

"Benar! Jika kita mandi bersama maka akan lebih mudah untuk membersihkan! Terutama punggung!" jawab Miku menyetujui. Dan di sambut death glare Meiko yang tidak setuju.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" keluh Meiko.

"Aku juga tidak" tambah Rin.

"Eh~? Rinrin nggak mau? Kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Yah, ini privasi kita... jadi..." jawab Rin dengan muka datarnya serta rona merah di mukanya sehingga membuat Miku terkekeh.

"Tak apa kok Rin! Lagi pula... hehe" kata Miku dengan terkekeh di tambah tatapan anehnya, membuat Rin jadi gugup dan salah tingkah. "Ahh! Sudah lah ini kita bahas saja setelah makan siang! Ayo ayo!" seru Miku semangat sambil mendorong yang lainnya dan menutup pintu kamar Rin untuk segera makan siang.

* * *

Skip Time~

* * *

07.40 p.m

* * *

kamar Rin

* * *

"Aduh! Aku memang benci pesta seperti ini!" keluh Meiko sebal. Padahal Meiko sendiri yang paling sederhana di antara temannya. Meiko hanya memakai lipstik merah serta jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar merah yang di jepitkan di atas telinga kirinya.

Lalu gaunnya sendiri : rok bagian depannya pendek bewarna putih dan ada renda bewarna merah, rok bagian depannya sekitar 30 senti di atas lututnya sementara rok bagian belakangnya panjang, hingga mencapai tumit kakinya. Sementara bagian atasnya berupa : kemeja tanpa lengan berbentuk v terbalik dengan kerah bergelombang tegak. Selain itu di bagian atas gaunnya ada tambahan baju bewarna hitam yang seperti(nya) menompang dadanya.

Selain itu Meiko memakai sarung tangan hitam yang panjangnya mencapai lengannya serta stoking hitam yang mencapai pahanya. Sementara sepatunya berupa sepatu selop kaca hitam dengan tambahan mawar merah di samping kiri-kanannya.

"Kau masih mending Meiko... aku sendiri..." keluh Haku sedikit menyesal. Yah, mungkin karena dandanan yang sepertinya paling ribet dari yang lainnya. Karena : rambut panjang Haku di gulung menjadi dua, selain itu untuk mempercantik gulungan rambut Haku di tambah dengan beberapa helai bunga mawar bewarna pink yang di selipkan di gulungan rambut Haku.

Lalu gaun Haku sendiri : bergaya victorian. Dengan kerah tinggi dan lengan yang terpisah, sehingga menampakkan pundak Haku. Gaun Haku sendiri di dominasi dengan warna cokelat tua dengan tambah warna ungu dan putih. Selain itu gaun Haku sama seperti Meiko yang bagian depannya pendek namun bagian belakangnya panjang hingga mencapai tumit kaki.

Dan Haku memakai stoking bewarna hitam mencapai pahanya. Sementara ia memakai sepati bot sol bewarna hitam yang mencapai lututnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat cantik kok! Iyakan Miku! ?" tanya Gumi. Gumi sendiri memakai topi hitam dengan tambahan bunga mawar putih di sisi kanan topinya.

Sementara gaunnya di dominasi warna putih namun di bagian bawahnya terdapat renda bewarna hijau tegas, serta tiga mawar putih di samping gaunnya. Gumi juga memakai sarung tangan serta stoking yang sama dengan Meiko. Sepatunya sendiri berupa sepatu berhak lima senti dengan warna hijau mendominasi.

"Iya! Benar!" jawab Miku semangat. Miku sendiri memakai topi hitam kecil yang berhiaskan tiga bunga mawar putih serta pita bewarna hitam. Serta ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gayanya yang biasa. Kucir dua.

Miku juga memakai kalung mutiara hitam yang panjangnya mencapai dua meter serta ada dua mawar putih di kalung itu, yang Miku kalungkan dengan cara : mengikatnya ke lehernya. Lalu gaun Miku sendiri hampir sama dengan gaun Gumi yang di dominasi warna putih, hanya saja milik Miku lebih terkesan glamor serta gaunnya bergelombang hingga empat gelombang. Dan di bagian bawahnya ada renda yang bewarna teal.

Sementara sepatunya sendiri berupa sepatu berhak lima senti sama seperti Gumi hanya saja lebih tertutup.

"Eh... ini bagus nggak?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba sambil berjalan dengan perlahan, di sambut tatapan kagum Miku, Gumi, Meiko dan Haku.

"Bagus banget!" celetuk mereka berempat kompak. Rin sendiri memakai gaun bewarna krem yang bagian bawahnya sama seperti milik Meiko dan Haku, yang bagian depannya pendek namun bagian belakangnya panjang. Hanya saja gaun milik Rin seperti bagian luar bunga mawar yang dibalikkan. Selain itu di bagian penutup dada Rin berbentuk seekor kupu-kupu. Sementara bagian punggung Rin terbuka lebar. Sehingga menampakkan punggung Rin yang putih nan mulus.

Tidak sama seperti Miku, Gumi, Meiko dan Haku yang memakai stoking atau sarung tangan. Rin sama sekali tidak memakai ke stoking atau sarung tangan melainkan gelang yang berupa bunga mawar di tangan kirinya.

Selain itu rambutnya di keriting gantung, dan di permanis dengan pita besar di bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan yang terakhir sapatunya berhak lima senti dengan tali sebagai penahan alasnya.

"Oke! Semua sudah siap? ! Ayo berangkat!" seru Gumi semangat.

* * *

Skip time~

* * *

09.08 p.m

* * *

Aula sekolah

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

Dan... di sinilah aku, aku menjadi bunga tembok... Menyebalkan sekali. Saat di pesta dansa hal yang paling tidak enak adalah menjadi bunga tembok. Yah... ku lihat tadi Haku berdansa dengan Dell? Sulit di percaya memang. Haku yang pendiam menarik mata Dell... cemburu? Tidak sama sekali.

Kalau Meiko sendiri tadi katanya sudah janji dengan temannya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Meito begitu juga dengan Gumi, Gumi sendiri meminta sepupunya Gumo untuk datang, yah entah kapan sih mereka meminta teman dan sepupunya itu untuk berdansa dengan mereka.

Kalau Miku sendiri sih... ia bersama dengan si maniak es itu. Kaito, duh... apa jadinya dunia ini? Maksudku... Miku itu cantik, pintar dan pandai bernyanyi sedang Kaito? ... Oke ku dengar Kaito walau dengan tampang super bodohnya itu, ia peringkat satu sesekolahan ini... sungguh amat sangat sulit dipercaya bukan?

"Ano..."

"Eh? Aduh ya ada apa?" tanyaku kaget karena ada seseorang yang memangggil ku tiba-tiba, ketika ku tengok ke kiri ternyata berdiri Mikuo dan tangan kanannya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Errr maaf aku nggak bawa uang recehan" kata ku sekenanya di sambut tatapan kaget Mikuo karena aku mengira ia itu pengemis... lucu sekali...

"Hei! Siapa yang mau minta uang! ?" seru Mikuo marah, jelas saja. "Maksudku... Hime-sama maukah anda berdansa dengan ku?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap serta uluran tangannya yang sepertinya mau menangkap diriku saja. Boleh juga, dari pada menjadi bunga tembok.

"... Boleh ayo" jawabku sambil membalas uluran tangan Mikuo dan berjalan ke tengah aula untuk berdansa waltz.

* * *

Len POV

* * *

"Len-sama! Berdansalah dengan ku!"

"Tidak! Dengan diri ku saja!"

"Bukan! Aku!" teriak para gadis berebut. Sementara aku sendiri berusaha kabur dengan segenap nyawaku... oke berlebihan!

"Lo? Len-sama ke mana? Len-sama!"

"Eh? Len-sama? !"

"Len-sama! Kamu di mana?" teriak gadis-gadis itu panik ketika menyadari aku sudah tidak ada. Yah... sebenarnya entah bagaimana caranya aku sudah berada di sini. Di bawah meja minum, bersembunyi dari para FC ku itu.

Dengan takut-takut ku buka sedikit kain di depanku. Ku lihat para fans ku sudah pergi entah ke mana. Namun yang kulihat sekarang sedikit lebih mengerikan dari pada para fans ku. Rin dan Mikuo berdansa serta berpelukan! Tunggu... kenapa aku peduli?

Ahh! Lupakan Len! Ingat! Rin sudah mempermalukan mu di latihan dansa lusa kemarin!

...

...

...

...

AKU MAU BERDANSA DENGAN RIN! ? Jerit ku dalam hati dengan kecepatan inhuman aku keluar dari bawah meja minuman dan merebut Rin dari pelukan Mikuo. Sehingga Mikuo kebingungan karena Rin tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pelukannya.

Sementara Rin sendiri dengan wajah datarnya berlari mengikutiku hingga tepat di tengah aula yang penuh sesak dengan pasangan lain yang menari.

"Len... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"... Aku... ah! Sudahlah! Rin kita menari sajalah!" ajak ku tiba-tiba. Bisa kurasakan kalau mukaku memanas.

"Boleh, jadi... mau terbalik lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kali ini kau yang berperan sebagai wanitanya!" seruku marah, entah kenapa tangan kananku segera menggenggam tangan kanannya begitu pula dengan tangan kiriku. Kami berdua pun berdansa.

Walau sesaat aku sempat menyentuh bagian punggungnya yang terbuka lebar... mulus sekali... ! Lupakan!

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Rin dan Len pun berdansa dengan lemah gemulai tanpa memperdulikan waktu serta orang-orang yang menyingkir seolah memberi mereka ruang untuk berdansa lebih.

Tatapan kagum terus bertebaran di antar orang-orang yang memberi mereka ruang untuk berdansa. Karena tarian mereka yang terlalu indah, yang bagaikan dua ekor merpati yang sedang bercengkrama di udara. Sementara ada juga yang menatap dengan tatapan cemburu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti karena kelelahan.

Namun tanpa terasa pula jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam tepat sehingga jampun berdentang dua belas kali di tengah malam itu. Rin yang entah kenapa merasa ingin berlari menuju suatu tempat segera melepaskan Len yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Entah reflek atau apa Len mengikuti Rin yang berlari ke luar aula sekolah.

Sementara para penonton hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Entah takjub atau apa ada seorang penonton yang bertepuk tangan, dan di ikuti oleh penonton yang lain.

.

.

.

"Rin! Oi! Kamu dimana? !" seru Len kesal. Karena yah ia terus mengikuti Rin dan tanpa terasa ia sudah berada dalam hutan di belakang sekolah. "... gawat aku sudah masuk terlalu dalam! Sial! Oi! Rin!" panggil Len kesal hingga ia merasa ada cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri Len mengikuti arah datangnya cahaya itu. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan ternyata cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya ada cahaya bulan yang terpantulkan oleh air danau.

* * *

Len POV

* * *

... apa-apaan ini? Seingat ku di hutan ini tidak ada danau? Atau memang ingatan ku yang buruk sehingga tidak tahu/lupa akan keberadaan danau ini? Tanya ku pada diri ku sendiri.

Ku teliti pinggiran danau dan menemukan sesosok perempuan yang duduk di pinggir danau dan memperhatikan bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar dengan indahnya. Akhirnya dengan lamban ku dekati sosok itu yang tidak lain adalan Rin yang sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Ku putuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Rin sendiri terlihat sedikit kaget akan ke hadiran ku yang tiba-tiba namun ia diam saja. Sehingga terjadilan keheningan aneh namun nyaman. Hingga...

"Len kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"... Entah aku hanya ingin saja?" jawab ku sedikit bingung. Yah... aku bukan pembuat alasan yang bagus...

"... besok... tidak hari ini kematian orang itu" kata Rin tiba-tiba lagi. Orang itu? Tunangannya Rin ya?

"..."

"Hei Len nanti kita sekolah tidak?" tanya Rin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba. Sementara aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Namun aku masih sempat menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Rin tadi.

"Yah... sekolah lah! Tapi tenang jam masuknya di undur jadi jam sepuluh pagi" jawab ku seadanya. Yah sebenarnya tadi sore ketika hampir semua siswa sudah keluar gedung olahraga Ann-sensei memberitahukan kalau sekolah besok... err hari ini di undur sampai jam sepuluh pagi. Tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

"... Begitu ayo Len kita kembali sudah malam!" seru Rin tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"... ya" jawab ku singkat sambil berdiri namun malangnya nasibku...

"Bruk!"

"Brak!"

"Byur!" yap benar saudara-saudara aku terpeleset, di karenakan salah menginjak batu yang berlumut! Sial! Mana lagi malam ini dingin! Brr...

"Mhp! Len kamu kenapa? Hmp... hahaha! Coba pegang wajah mu!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk wajah ku. Reflek aku memegang wajah ku. Ukh... lembek sebentar lembek? Jangan katakan kalau ini...

"What the heck? Lumpur? !" seru ku marah sambil melihat benda lembek yang tadinya ada di muka ku.

"Mhp! Hahaha! Harusnya kau lihat wajah mu tadi! Tapi... yah, itu kurang lucu di bandingkan denga... aduh! Apa-apaan itu!" seru Rin marah karena kepalanya di lempar sesuatu. Yang tidak lain adalah lumpur yang ku pegang tadi. Rasakan itu!

"Itu karena kau menertawakan ku!" seru ku marah dan di sambut tatapan marah Rin. Dengan segera ia melepas sepatu ber haknya dan masuk ke dalam air lalu...

"Byur!"

"Nih! Rasakan!" serunya marah sambil mencipratkan air ke badan ku.

"Ap... aduh! Hei! Aku tak bisa melihat!" seru ku kaget. Ternyata selain air Rin juga melempari ku dengan lumpur! Dengan segera ku lap lumpur itu dari mata ku dan balas menyerang Rin. "Nih! Rasakan! Hahaha!" seru ku lagi dengan rasa puas, karena kali ini aku berhasil mengenai muka Rin.

"Aduh! Awas ya kamu!" balas Rin sambil melempari ku dengan lumpur lagi dan mengenai jas hitam ku... untung lah jas ku hitam... tapi entah ia membaca pikiran ku atau tidak ia melempari ku lagi dengan lumpur tepat di rambut ku! eww aku harus keramas!

"Rin! awas ya...! up! uhuk!" entah karena aku terlalu banyak bicara atau apa... Rin... ia melemp lumpur yang dengan tepat masuk ke mulut ku! sial! dengan segera ku balas Rin dengan melemparinya lumpur lebih banyak!.

.

.

.

"Hah hah hah..." desah kami berdua kelelahan, entah sekarang sudah jam berapa. Tapi yang kami berdua pedulikan sekarang adalah badan kami berdua yang di penuhi lumpur serta keringat kelelahan.

"Len... sudah ah! Aku capek aku mau pulang dulu, jaa" kata Rin tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan mengambil sepatu berhaknya. Melihat itu aku pun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Rin kembali ke sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan satu hal... aku sudah lama tidak tertawa seperti tadi. Terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti itu mungkin ketika aku bersama Nee-san.

Nee-san keadaan mu baik-baik saja kan?

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : oke… sekarang kita pesta! *Bruk!

Rue : dasar author bodoh… bukannya kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kau hiatus… HUH?

Lynn : I iya maaf… oke karena tahun ini aku adalah siswa baru… alias baru masuk SMA… jadinya… ya MOS dan… ada buanyak tugas dari para senpai-senpai ku uh! Untung dah selesai sih…

Rue : ya ya

Lynn : yah… Rin! Mi R dan R!

Rin :…

Lynn : iya iya… nih! Jeruk!

Rin : XD oke! R dan R please! ?


	10. Chapter 10 : Where are you going?

Chapter 10 : Where are you going?

* * *

Lynn : Oke! Rin! Bacain disclaimer!

Rin :... lo? Biasanya bales review?

Lynn : kalo itu aku langsung bales dengan PM jadi maaf ya para guest

Rin : oh... tapi mana bayarannya?

Lynn : Iya iya nih jeruk!

Rin : Yei!

* * *

DISCLAIMER : LYNN NGGAK AKAN MUNGKIN PUNYA VOCALOID.(mahal sih)

WARNING : ADA OC, OOC, (makin[lebih]) GAJE, TYPO, MISS TYPO, DLL.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

* * *

.

.

.

"**Rin... hari ini..."**

"**Ya aku tahu Ru-sensei. Ini adalah hari kematiannya, kematian orang itu. sekaligus 'kematian' ku sebagai seorang manusia"**

"**Kau tak apa-apa kan?"**

"**Ya, tentu saja... toh tiga-empat hari lagi aku akan mati..."**

"**Bukan itu maksudku... tapi yah, benar kau mau 'mati'?"**

"**Ya, tentu saja... karena... hanya ini satu-satunya jalan aku bisa bertemu dengan Len"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Kelas

* * *

10.15 am

* * *

"Huaam!"

"Hei-hei ada nyamuk tuh!" tegur Len sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang berair.

"Uhuk! Aduh! Ke telen!" seru Kaito panik dan segera berdiri dari kursinya serta memegangi mulutnya. Segera Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya dan berusaha memuntahkan nyamuk itu.

"Hei! Aku cuma bercanda! Dasar BaKaito!" tegur Len kesal, namun sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung karena sudah lima belas menit bel masuk berbunyi tapi belum ada guru yang masuk. Selain itu pula Rin yang biasanya datang lebih pagi darinya belum datang. Kemanakah gerangan Rin berada?

"Srek..." pintu kelas di geser, serentak selurus murid yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke asal suara itu. dan di sana terlihat sesosok wanita berambut pink panjang, ya. Luka-sensei.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Maaf ya Luka-sensei terlambat datang" seru Luka-sensei meminta maaf sambil berjalan menuju mejanya dan membuka bukunya untuk memulai pelajaran. "Baik anak-anak sekarang buka..." namun perkataan Luka-sensei terpotong di karenakan ada seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Reflek Luka-sensei menengok ke arah suara itu serta para murid yang ada.

"Maaf Luka-sensei saya terlambat..." ujar Rin sambil berjalan menuju meja Luka-sensei. Sementara itu Luka-sensei dan beberapa murid yang memandang aneh seragam yang Rin pakai. Karena... seragam yang Rin pakai bewarna hitam. Biasanya seragam itu di pakai ketika kelulusan atau juga bisa di pakai untuk melayat seseorang.

"Um... Yuzune-san kenapa kamu memakai seragam itu?" tanya Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk seragam Rin.

"... Saya mau pergi ke makam seseorang" jawab Rin singkat. Sementara Luka-sensei hanya bisa memandanginya dengan pandangan maaf-telah-bertanya. "Oleh karena itu Luka-sensei saya... mau izin tidak sekolah. Tenang hanya hari ini saja" tambah Rin lagi.

"... Baiklah. Yuzune-san boleh izin hari ini, dan apa Yuzune-san sudah meminta izin dari guru yang lain?" tanya Luka-sensei lagi.

"Sudah, karena itu saya terlambat datang. Maaf Luka-sensei" jawab Rin sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Eh? Oh? Tak apa Yuzune-san! Aduh... yah, kau boleh pergi" kata Luka-sensei tak enak hati. Mendengar itu Rin hanya memangguk dan membalikkan badannya.

Rin pun keluar kelas, tak lupa menutup pintu kelasnya juga.

"Baiklah... kita lanjutkan pelajarannya! Ya? Kagamine-kun?" seru Luka-sensei sambil melihat Len yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"..."

"Kagamine-kun?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Eh? Oh... anu... saya mau ke toilet sebentar" kata Len memberi alasan, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"... Boleh silahkan" ujar Luka-sensei mepersilahkan. Len pun segera keluar kelas. "Baiklah sekarang mari kita... ya? Shion-kun? Hatsune-san?" kata Luka-sensei sambil melihat Kaito dan Miku yang tiba-tiba ikut berdiri setelah Len pergi ke "toilet".

"A anu... saya mau ke toilet juga" jawab Kaito di ikuti oleh Miku.

"Sa... saya juga! Saya juga mau ke toilet!" seru Miku. Sementara Luka-sensei hanya bisa memandangi antara Kaito dan Miku bergantian, dengan pandangan aneh. Namun akhirnya...

"Yah... baiklah, mungkin ini sedikit aneh. Tapi, yah baiklah kalian berdua boleh pergi ke **toilet**" kata Luka-sensei sedikit marah. Namun justru di sambut larinya Kaito dan Miku ke luar kelas.

"Terima kasih Luka-sensei!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Sementara Luka-sensei dan murid-murid yang tersisa hanya bisa memandangi mereka aneh.

"Yah, setelah ini tak ada yang boleh pergi ke **toilet**! Dan Honne-kun! Duduk! Dan kita mulai pelajaran!" seru Luka-sensei marah sambil menyuruh Dell yang tadinya sempat berdiri duduk kembali.

"Sial" umpat Dell dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mikuo! Tolong ke ruang guru dan ambilkan kertas ulangan!" perintah Mew-sensei. (A/n aku asal ngambil nama!)

"Baik!" setelah di perintah oleh Mew-sensei Mikuo pun segera keluar kelas untun mengambil kertas ulangan. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang guru di lewatinya dengan hanya berdiam diri.

"..."

"...!" seru Mikuo tanpa berkata-kata ketika melihat seseorang berambut honey blond berjalan ke arahnya, yang tidak lain adalah Rin, karena takut Rin melihatnya Mikuopun segera bersembunyi, beberapa saat sebelum Rin lewat Mikuo sudah bersembunyi. Sehingga Rin tidak dapat melihatnya dan menyebabkan Rin terus berjalan.

Ketika Rin sudah agak jauh Mikuo pun keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya dan melihat punggung Rin dengan aneh. 'Mau kemana Rin?' pikirnya. Namun ketika ia berbalik...

"Bruk!"

"Aduh!"

"Aw!" seru Mikuo dan seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Lo... Len? Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Bukan urusan mu!" seru Len segera berdiri dan mengejar Rin lagi. Tentunya dengan mengendap-endap.

"... Len jangan-jangan dia..."

"Mikuo! Tadi kamu lihat Len kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan secara bersamaan. Mendengar itu Mikuo secara reflek menunjuk ke arah Len tadi pergi. "Terima Kasih!" seru mereka berdua lagi. Dan mereka pun segera berlari menuju arah yang di tunjukan oleh Mikuo tadi.

'... mereka mau jadi stalkernya Rin ya?' pikir Mikuo sambil mengamati punggung Kaito dan Miku. "... Tunggu aku!" seru Mikuo sambil berdiri dan segera mengejar Kaito dan Miku yang sudah berada jauh di depannya, melupakan tugas dari Mew-sensei...

.

.

.

"Jadi... kenapa kalian bertiga mengikuti ku?" tanya Len sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ingin saja..." jawab Kaito dengan wajah polosnya, serta sambil memakan es krimnya yang entah bagaimana caranya, bisa ia mendapatkannya.

"Untuk memastikan kalau Rinrin tidak diapa-apakan oleh kamu... **Len Kagamine...**" jawab Miku dengan nada sarkasme yang mengerikan... sehingga mau tidak mau Len berjalan dua langkah ke belakang. Untuk jaga-jaga...

"Kalau kamu Mikuo?" tanya Len sambil melihat Mikuo.

"Kalau aku..." aduh... aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Miku! Tunggu aku kan tadi mau ke ruang guru... "Aku... kabur dari ulangannya Mew-sensei, ahaha... lalu kebetulan kamu lewat, lalu Kaito dan Miku juga, jadi... aku ikut-ikut saja. Sekalian aku juga sedang malas ikut ulangan" jawab Mikuo seadanya. Sementara Len, Kaito dan Miku hanya bisa ber 'oh' riang.

"Yah baiklah... daripada itu, Len Kagamine... kenapa kau membututi Rinrin huh?" tanya Miku. Sambil memberikan senyum yang berarti : awas-kamu-kalau-kamu-berbuat-yang-aneh-aneh-sama-Rin.

"Eh... i itu... aku yah... ano..." jawab Len gelagapan.

"Yah... itu tak penting! Lagipula kita berempat sudah terlanjur keluar sekolah dan kita sudah jauh dari sekolah... jadi siapa yang mau membututi Rin lagi?" tanya Kaito bodoh. Dan di sambut death glare dari Miku.

"Yah... karena sudah terlanjur... baiklah... aku akan membututi Rin" kata Miku terpaksa.

"Aku juga, seperti yang ku katakan tadi aku malas ikut ulangannya Mew-sensei" kata Mikuo

"Jadi... Rin ada di mana Len?" tanya Miku serius.

"Rin? Tuh... dia ada di toko bungan sebelah situ... tapi aku tidak tahu dia masih di sana atau tidak" jawab Len sambil menunjuk ke salah satu toko bunga di seberang jalan. Dan sepertinya Rin masih memilih bunga apa yang mau ia bawa untuk 'orang itu'.

Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo pun hanya ber 'oh' saja. Sambil melihat toko bunga yang di tunjuk oleh Len tadi.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

"Permisi... saya mau beli bunga" kata ku sambil memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang sepertinya pernah kukunjungi beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hm? Oh silahkan! Bunga untuk apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil sambil menurunkan mainannya. "Sebentar ya? Ku panggilkan Okaa-san dulu ya? Okaa-san! Ada yang mau beli bunga!" seru anak kecil itu sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, yang berada di belakang toko bunga ini.

Sambil menunggu aku pun melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang ada disini. Apa yang harus ku berikan ya? Mawar? Lily? Teratai? Pikir ku sambil menyentuh salah satu bunga di sudut toko ini.

"Oh? Tamu! Silahkan! Bunga untuk apa kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya seorang Oba-san tiba-tiba, yang berumur sekitar tiga puluhan?

"Itu... untuk seseorang yang ku kasihi... namun ia sudah lama meninggal" jawab ku seadanya. Sementara ibu-ibu itu sepertinya sedang meneliti wajah ku ini. "Oba-san?" tanya ku sambil melambaikan tangan ku.

"Eh? Oh... maaf... Oba-san hanya merasa pernah melihat kamu dulu, tapi sudah lama sekali. Yah sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang" jawabnya sedikit gelagapan.

"Tak apa Oba-san. Terus menurut Oba-san bunga apa ya yang cocok?" tanyaku lagi sambil memalingkan muka ku ke salah satu bunga di depan ku.

"Menurut Oba-san sendiri sih yang ini..." tunjuk Oba-san pada bunga lily bewarna putih. Lily putih, kalau tidak salah artinya pengabdian, persahabatan, simpati, mulia, murni dan suci, suci... haha kurasa 'orang itu' tidak suka bunga yang 'suci' ini.

"Kurasa tidak, maaf Oba-san" kata ku sambil melihat bunga yang lain.

"Ah kalau kau mau mungkin Oba-san bisa menggabungkan beberapa kombinasi mawar" tawar Oba-san sambil berjalan ke belakang. "Tunggu sebentar ya?"

"Baik Oba-san" jawab ku segera. Oba-san memang tidak berubah, pasti itu yang di tawarinya. Tapi kalau aku menyentuh Mawar itu, apapun warna dan artinya maka...

"Ini dia! Oba-san tadi kebetulan sedang merangkai mawar yang Oba-san kombinasikan! Nih ada Mawar merah, putih, pink, kuning, oranye, dan peach" serunya sambil menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu ke tangan ku. Ku lihat total semua mawar itu ada tiga belas mawar. Berarti, ada satu mawar yang berbeda atau ada tiga mawar yang sama warnanya. Ku lihat lagi rangkaian itu. Ternyata benar ada satu yang berbeda, hanya ada sebuah mawar merah disini. Dan berada tepat di tengah rangkaian bunga ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Oba-san. Akupun tersenyum.

"Yah... aku mau, ini indah sekali, jadi berapa Oba-san?" tanya ku sambil memegang rangkaian bunga mawar itu di tangan kiriku. Semantara tangan kananku mengambil dompet di saku rokku.

"Oh itu sih khusus untuk mu 5000 yen saja" jawab Oba-san. 5000 yen?

"5000 yen? Tapi bukankah mawar yang bewarna peach ini langka?" tanya ku memastikan.

"Tak apa, tadi kau bilang untuk seseorang yang sangat kau kasihi namun ia sudah lama meninggal, Oba-san mengerti perasaan mu. Oleh karena itu Oba-san berikan rangkaian bunga mawar ini sedikit lebih murah" jawab Oba-san, namun aku tahu dari raut mukanya itu ia merasa kasihan padaku.

"... Baiklah, terima kasih Oba-san. Ini 5000 yen" kata ku akhirnya, sambil memeberikan lima lembar 1000 yen.

"Terima kasih! Datang lagi ya?" jawab Oba-san. Namun aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan memberikan senyum kecut. Karena, inilah terkahir kalinya aku kesini. Akupun segera membalikkan badan dan pergi dari toko bunga ini.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Rinpun keluar dari toko bunga itu, setelah sekitar setengah jam berada di dalamnya. Len, Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo yang melihat itu segera membututi Rin lagi. Tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun sepertinya mereka semua tidak menyadari, kalau rangakaian bunga mawar yang di pegang oleh Rin perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna hitam. Warna kematian...

.

.

.

"Hei... bukankah jalan ini kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Kaito sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok dan melihat Rin yang berbelok ke arah sekolah.

"Siapapun tahu dasar bodoh!" jawab Len sebal.

"St! Len jangan teriak!" seru Miku sebal.

"Maaf"

"Kurasa yang Rin tuju itu bukanlah sekolah namun hutan di belakangnya" kata Mikuo tiba-tiba. Len, Kaito dan Miku kaget mendengar perkataan Mikuo segera meliriknya. "Apa?"

"Dari mana kau tahu Mikuo? Atau jangan-jangan kau..." kata Miku dengan nada curiga.

"Eh it itu... anu beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku sedang lari pagi aku sempat melihat Rin sedang berjalan menuju hutan" kata Mikuo memberi alasan dan di sambut tatapan curiga Miku.

"Sejak kapan kau lari pagi huh?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Eh itu... ano... ah! Hei! Terserah aku kan? ! Aku mau lari pagi kek, kabur kek, tidur kek bukan urusan mu!" jawab Mikuo gelagapan.

"Mencurigakan..." kata Len, Kaito dan Miku bersamaan.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Lihat! Rin sudah mau masuk hutan!" seru Mikuo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, Len, Kaito dan Miku yang melihat itu segera berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejak Rin, serta meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian.

"Tunggu!" seru Mikuo. 'Kurasa mereka takkan percaya kalaupun aku bilang bahwa aku tahu Rin menuju hutan karena aku mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan sihir' pikir Mikuo sambil berlari menyul Len, Kaito dan Miku yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

"Itu Rin!" seru Miku senang, sambil mengamati punggung Rin yang kecil. "Dan... apa yang kau lakukan Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil memperhatikan Kaito yang sedari masuk hutan terus saja mematahkan beberapa ranting pohon di samping kiri-kanannya.

"Oh ini? Aku sedang membuat petunjuk arah, karena tahu-tahu saja kita kehilangan Rin sebagai menunjuk arah dan kita tersesat. Dan dengan mematahkan ranting ini kita bisa tahu dari arah mana kita datang dan setidaknya kita bisa keluar dari hutan ini" jelas Kaito. Sementara Len, Miku dan Mikuo hanya bisa syok. Mendengar penjelasannya, untuk sesaat mereka lupa kalau Kaito sebenarnya orang terpintar di sekolah mereka.

'Sejak kapan BaKaito jadi pintar? !' pikir mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Yah, itulah yang ku pelajari dari buku 'bertahan hidup'" kata Kaito lagi enteng sambil mematahkan beberapa ranting lagi. Namun tiba-tiba di rasanya ada sebuah cairan di tangan kanannya. Segera saja Kaito melihat cairan itu dan ternyata...

"Darah! ? Apa ini? ! Apa ini! ?" teriak Kaito kaget sambil menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Kaito! Tenanglah!" seru Len kaget sambil berlari ke Kaito untuk menenangkannya namun sialnya Len tersandung sesuatu.

"Bruk!"

"Aduh! Apa it... Gyaaaa! Tulang!" teriak Len kaget, sambil menunjuk tulang itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tengkorak manusia.

"Eh? Kyaaaa!" teriak Miku yang spontan melihat 'benda' yang di tunjuk Len. Dan secara reflek juga Miku memeluk Mikuo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aduh! Miku aku nggak bisa nafas!" seru Mikuo kesal sambil berusaha mendorong sepupunya yang memberinya death hug itu.

"Nggak! Aku takut! Aku mau keluar dari hutan ini! Huwaaa!" seru Miku sambil menangis karena ketakutan.

"Aaaaaa! Darah! Darah!" teriak Kaito masih kaget dengan apa yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kaito! Hentikan!" seru Mikuo kesal.

"O oke..." kata Kaito ketakutan sambil berusaha membersihkan darah itu dengan scarfnya. Sementara itu, masih dengan sedikit ketakutan Len berdiri dan berusaha tidak melihat tengkorak itu. Tiba-tiba pandangan Len beralih pada suatu cahaya di depannya.

"Lihat! Kita sudah mau keluar dari hutan ini!" seru Len senang sambil menunjuk arah cahaya itu.

"Mana? Iya! Ayo segera keluar!" seru Kaito senang. Sementara itu Miku dan Mikuo yang posisinya berlawanan segera berbalik arah. Miku yang melihat cahaya itu segera tersenyum lega dan melepaskan Mikuo yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Mikupun segera berlari menuju arah cahaya itu.

"Miku tunggu!" seru Mikuo, 'aneh... padahal aku yakin kita masih berada di tengah hutan... tapi, Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya?' pikir Mikuo. Namun sepertinya baik Miku, Len dan Kaito tidak sadar akan hal itu. Terbukti dengan larinya Len dan Kaito menyusul Miku menuju arah cahaya itu.

"Len! Kaito! Tunggu!" seru Mikuo sambil berlari mengejar mereka bertiga. Namun terhenti, karena mereka melihat Miku yang berdiri tepat di tengah cahaya dan hutan. "Miku? Kena..." pertanyaaan Mikuo terhenti ketika di lihatnya apa yang di lihat Miku, yaitu sebuah tebing yang dalamnya sekitar dua puluh meteran. Dan ombak laut yang menghantam tebing itu.

"Apa-apaan ini... Laut? Bukankah kita berada di tengah-tengah daratan?" tanya Kaito. Namun tentu saja tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Aku mau pulang! Huwaaa!" seru Miku sambil menangis lagi dan terjatuh ke belakang. Untungnya Kaito yang kebetulan berada di belakang Miku segera menangkapnya dan menenangkan Miku.

"Sudah Miku..." kata Kaito menenangkan, sambil mengelus kepala Miku. Sementara Len yang masih kaget tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sama kagetnya dengan yang lain. Tempat apa ini? Dimana mereka?

Len yang tak tahu berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu. Dan sepertinya ia menemukannya. Di lihatnya Rin sedang di ujung tebing dan membuka pintu suatu rumah? Tidak itu bukan rumah, itu terlihat seperti rumah namun rumah itu terlihat sudah tua, amat tua. Terbukti dengan adanya tanaman menjalar yang ada di sekeliling rumah itu, serta warna rumah yang menghitam.

"Lihat! Itu Rin! Ayo kita ke sana" kata Len sambil menunjuk rumah yang sudah di masuki oleh Rin.

"... Baiklah" kata Mikuo.

"O oke" kata Miku yang sudah tenang.

"Ya..." kata Kaito.

Akhirnya mereka bertigapun berjalan ke arah rumah yang di masuki Rin itu. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja langkah mereka berempat tehenti. Mereka seperti tertancap ke bumi.

"A... apa? Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku!" seru Miku panik. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengatakan

"Maaf... saat ini sedang ada pertemuan penting, jadi kalian berempat harus menunggu" kata suara itu lembut. Spontan mereka mencari asal suara itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, mereka tak bisa menemukan pemilik suara itu.

Sementara itu ada seorang wanita bertubuh kecil yang sedang duduk di dahan sebuah pohon dan memperhatikan mereka berempat serta rumah yang di masuki oleh Rin tadi.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

"Lama tak jumpa Len..." kata Rin sambil meletakkan rangkaian bunga mawar yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam itu di depan sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat sudah amat sangat tua.

"Hmp... kau tahu Len? Cucu kita adalah seorang playboy? Benar-benar mirip seperti kamu dulu hihi" kata Rin jahil sambil duduk di depan nisan itu dan memeluk kakinya.

"Len tenang saja... beberapa hari lagi aku akan menyusul mu kok" kata Rin lagi dan tentunya takkan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Yah... seperti biasa aku akan menemani mu sampai malam..."

.

.

.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Ah! Aku capek!" seru Len kesal.

"Aku mau pulang! Apa lagi ini sudah malam!" seru Miku capek.

"Sabarlah... sebentar lagi Rin pasti keluar" kata Mikuo menangkan.

"Aku mau es krim!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba dan sambut death glare dari yang lain. "Maaf..." kata Kaito menyesal, namun setelah Kaito berkata seperti itu, Rin keluar dari rumah itu dan di saat yang bersamaan kaki mereka berempat bisa bergerak lagi.

"Eh? Kakiku! Aku bisa berjalan lagi!" seru Miku girang, begitu juga Kaito. Segera saja mereka berempat menuju ke rumah yang di masuki oleh Rin tadi. Rencananya mereka mau mengikuti Rin agar bisa keluar dari hutan yang aneh ini. Namun entah kenapa baik Len dan Mikuo lebih tertarik pada rumah yang di masuki Rin tadi.

'Ini... rasanya aku pernah kemari' pikir Len sambil membuka pintu rumah itu dan diikuti oleh Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Len Kagamine! Apa yang kalian lakukakan! ?" seru Miku dari luar.

"Mencari tahu siapa yang 'dikunjungi' Rin" jawab Mikuo sambil memasuki rumah itu.

"Tenanglah Miku aku sudah menandai jalan yang kita lalui tadi kok" kata Kaito menenangkan.

"... Baiklah, kurasa takkan apa-apa ayo kita juga masuk" kata Miku sambil berjalan ke rumah itu diikuti oleh Kaito. Sementara itu...

"Sesuai rencanakan? Ru-sensei?" tanya Rin sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ya, aku sudah tak sabar seperti apa reaksi mereka" jawab seseorang sambil turun dari atas pohon yang di sandari Rin. Dan di tangan orang yang bernama Ru-sansei itu ada sebuah tongkat yang di ujungnya membentuk bintang.

"Ingat Ru-sensei, yang Ru-sensei hanya Len dan Mikuo... yah walau aku tak tahu kenapa Ru-sensei juga ingin membawa Mikuo" kata Rin.

"Yah... kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Ru-sensei.

Sementara di tempat Len, Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo...

"Aduh! Di sini gelap sekali! Oh iya hp!" seru Len sambil mengambil hpnya dan menyalakannya, begitu juga Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo yang mengikuti Len. Dengan sinar dari hpnya Len melihat-lihat isi rumah itu, tapi tak ada apa-apa di situ, sampai Len mengarahkan sinar hpnya ke bwah dan menemukan rangkaian bunga mawar hitam dan sebuah batu nisan.

"Teman-teman! Coba lihat!" panggil Len sambil mencoba membaca tulisan di batu nisan itu, begitu juga yang lain. Dan mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka baca.

Di sini bersemayam :

LUCIFER LEN

XXXX – 712

"A... apa? Tahun 712? Bukankah itu sudah 1300 tahun yang lalu? Apa yang di lakukan Rin di sini sebenarnya?" tanya Miku tak percaya. Namun tentu saja yang hanya bisa menjawab hanya Rin seorang.

"... Sudahlah! Aku sudah muak! Ayo kita pulang saja dan lupakan apapun yang terjadi pada kita hari ini!" seru Len frustasi dan Len segera berdiri dan keluar dari rumah itu. Di ikuti oleh Kaito dan Miku. Sementara Mikuo masih berada di dalam rumah itu. Namun tak lama ia pun keluar sambil berfikir.

'Jadi itu nama orang yang kau cintai Rin'

"Tunggu kita tadi dari mana?" tanya Len sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Kurasa dari situ" tunjuk Kaito agak ragu-ragu. Namun pada akhirnya mereka hanya menurut pada tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Kaito.

.

.

.

"A... aku capek!" keluh Miku sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah. "Kakiku juga sakit!" keluh Miku lagi. Len, Kaito dan Mikuo yang ada di depannya pun berhenti.

"Hei! Masa' hanya berjalan satu jam saja sudah capek! ?" seru Len kesal.

"Sudah Len... Miku kan wanita" kata Kaito memberi alasan.

"Tapi ia menghambat!" seru Len lagi. "Dan lagi sepertinya kita juga tersesat! Kurasa ketika tadi siang kita, hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam, kita harus terus berjalan!" tambah Len kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Miku eh Hatsune-san kau kugendong ya?" tawar Kaito sambil duduk di depan Miku dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk dinaiki.

"Boleh? Terima kasih! Dan panggil aku Miku saja" kata Miku sambil naik ke punggung Kaito dan Kaito sendiri berdiri dengan Miku di punggungnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan lagi" kata Len sambil berjalan kembali diikuti Mikuo dan Kaito dengan Miku di punggungnya.

Namun...

"Gawat kita benar-benar tersesat... kita sudah berjalan lima jam namun kita belum keluar juga" keluh Mikuo sambil melihat jam di hpnya. Jam sebelas malam.

"Yah... terpaksa kita me..."

"Bruk!" ucapan Len terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh.

"Ia pingsan yaaa?"

"Bruk!" kata Miku yang tiba-tiba saja tertidur. Untunglah Miku masih ada di punggung Kaito. Kaito yang kaget segera menurunkan Miku dan membaringkannya.

"Aduh apa yang harus kita lakukan Mik..."

"Bruk!" kini giliran Kaito yang ambruk.

"Ap... apa yang..."

"Bruk!" kini mereka berempat tertidur. Dan ada dua bayangan yang mendekati tubuh mereka berempat.

.

.

.

"Prang!"

"Aargh!"

"Bruk!"

"Clang!"

Bunyi pedang yang beradu membangunkan dua orang yang sepertinya pingsan. Yang satu berambut honey blond yang rambutnya sepanjang pundaknya, namun rambutnya di kucir setengah. Sementara yang satunya berambut hijau teal pendek.

"Ukh... di mana ini?" tanya pemuda yang berambut honey blond yang bernama Len itu pada temannya.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu" kata pemuda berambut teal yang bernama Mikuo itu.

"Bruk!" tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dekat mereka berdua dan menggelinding ke dekat mereka.

"Eh apa itu?" tanya Len.

"..."

"..."

"KEPALA MANUSIA? !" seru mereka berdua bersamaan dan secara reflek memeluk satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita di belakang mereka yang memegang sebuah tongkat.

"Wah wah kalian sudah bangun" katanya dengan nada senang "Dan... apa aku harus bilang "Selamat datang" ke dunia Rin 1300 tahun yang lalu?"

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Lynn : Yei! Selesai Juga!

Rin : huwe aku tampilnya dikit...

Lynn : Maaf ya Rinny-poo tapi setidaknya kamu punya POV sendiri dan... omong-omong soal POV, setelah chapter ini kemungkinan besar kebanyakan akan normal POV dan Rin POV doang. Dan maaf atas pergaantian POVnya yang cepat.

Rue : emang aku peduli? Yang kini aku pedulikan adalah kapan gambar adikku Black dan White jadi?

Lynn : E... etto i itu... ternyata gambar wajah anak kecil lebih susah dari dugaan ku jadi... maaf ya Rue...

Rue : ya ya

Lynn : Dan Rinny-poo jangan nangis lagi! Ada Len nih! Len juga bawa jeruk!

Len : Rin! Aku beli Jeruk nih

Rin : Yei! *Rin dan Len langsung pergi entah kemana

Lynn : ! Tunggu! Ah... sial padahal niatnya aku mau minta Rin dan Len minta R dan R yah sudahlah, Rue! Minta R dan R bareng aku ya? Kebetulan aku punya stok susu sekerdus

Rue : ... Oke

Lynn + Rue : R and R please!


	11. Chapter 11 : What?

Chapter 11 : ... What?

.

.

.

"**Okaa-san! Kenapa aku tak boleh keluar? Padahal cuacanya begitu cerah"**

"**... Maaf sayang kau tak bisa"**

"**Kenapa?"**

"**Karena kau adalah putri negeri ini..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah wah kalian sudah bangun" katanya dengan nada senang "Dan... apa aku harus bilang "Selamat datang" ke dunia Rin 1300 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ru-sensei tenang kepada kedua pemuda yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati pada apa yang mereka lihat itu.

"..."

"Rue? Kau Rue Luciferrarina kan?" tanya Mikuo memastikan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya tentu saja ini aku bodoh. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"... Mikuo kau kenal anak kecil ini?" tanya Len tiba-tiba dan secepat itu pula Mikuo menutup mulut Len "Umph!"

"Len... jangan katakan hal itu di depannya!"

"?"

"Yang kau katakan tadi itu tabu! Asal kau tahu saja dia itu..."

"Tenang saja... aku sudah terbiasa dikatai seperti itu" potong Rue-sensei.

"Terbiasa?"

"Ya... yah sepertinya aku harus mengakuinya kalau aku **memang** terlihat seperti anak kecil, dan lagi selama lebih dari 1500 hidup ku aku selalu saja di bilang anak kecil berkat tinggi ku ini" kata Rue tenang. Namun dari nada bicara dan auranya sepertinya berkata lain.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini di mana?" tanya Mikuo mengubah pembicaraan sekaligus mencari aman.

"Ini sekitar 1320 tahun yang lalu... Perang antara para immortal dan manusia" kata Rue pada Mikuo dan Len yang melihat perang itu dengan perasaan ngeri. Yah bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak pernah melihat perang. Wajar saja kalau mereka sedikit takut dan ngeri melihat banyaknya darah, potongan tubuh manusia, serta bangkai manusia yang di makan oleh tikus.

Belum lagi prajurit-prajurit yang berteriak minta tolong karena terluka, terlebih lagi mereka melihat beberapa luka prajurit yang terinfeksi... pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan. Membuat Mikuo dan Len mau muntah saja.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Kaito dan Hatsune-san?" tanya Len yang tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu.

"Kalau mereka berdua sih sedang tidur dengan nyaman. Selain itu mereka juga tak ada hubungannya dengan ini" kata Rue panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ku dan Mikuo?" tanya Len lagi.

"Kalian sudah dipilih oleh Rin untuk membunuhnya" jawab Rue santai.

"A-apa?"

"Rin sudah terlalu lama hidup bahkan untuk seorang immortal. Karena itu Rin ingin "mati" dan menemui kekasih serta anaknya" jelas Rue. Namun sepertinya perkataan Rue tadi menarik pikiran Mikuo yang sedari tadi melihat pertempuran itu.

"Anak?" tanya Mikuo memastikan.

"Iya, Rin sudah punya suami dan anak. Anaknya Rin imut-imut lo" jawab Rue datar.

"Apa?" kali ini Len juga ikutan memastikan.

"...Kubilang... Rin sudah punya anak dan suami" kata Rue lagi mencoba sabar.

"APA?!" teriak Len dan Mikuo kaget.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mengharapkan seorang immortal yang berumur sekitar 1325 tahun belum punya suami dan anak?" tanya Rue yang membuat Mikuo, terutama Len shok berat mendengarnya. "Terlebih lagi cucunya juga sudah bertemu dan bermain dengannya" kata Rue lagi sambil melihat Len sekilas.

"Yah... pokoknya ayo kita pergi ke istana, mungkin sebentar lagi kelahiran Rin" kata Rue sambil berbalik badan dan di saat yang sama pemandangan yang Mikuo dan Len lihat berubah. Bukan medan perang lagi, melainkan menjadi sebuah bangunan megah berwarna putih. Melihat itu mereka berdua langsung tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah kastil.

"Selamat datang di rumah Rin" kata Rue mempersilahkan Mikuo dan Len masuk, seolah-olah kastil itu miliknya. Dan dalam sekejap pula mereka bertiga sudah ada di dalam kastil itu. Dan terlihatlah sesosok seorang putri kecil yang tengah bersedih sambil melihat gaun roknya itu.

"Itu Rin?" tanya Len penuh antusias. Rue hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Len itu.

"Mulai dari sini kalian cukup melihat saja apa saja yang Rin alami selama di kehidupannya" kata Rue misterius. Membuat Mikuo dan Len penasaran.

"Oh ya... katamu tadi Rin baru akan lahir tapi... kenapa Rin terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku salah hitung waktu" kata Rue datar, sementara Len dan Mikuo sendiri jatuh mendengar perkataan Rue tadi yang seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Rin POV

Sebal... sebal... sebal... sebal! Kenapa sih? Aku nggak boleh pergi keluar? Karena aku seorang putri? Hah! Tapi... yah mama dan papa sebenarnya mengkhawatirkanku jadi... mau bagaimana lagi?

Ah... sudahlah, dari pada bosan lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan di taman belakang saja. Setelah berfikir seperti itu kaki kecilku melangkah dengan pelan namun pasti ke taman belakang 'rumah' milikku ini.

Aku paling suka taman belakang karena di sini setidaknya aku punya 'teman'. Seperti si tuan Kelinci, nyonya burung dan lainnya! Walau begitu di taman belakang ada sepetak? Tidak mungkin lebih, hutan yang sangat luas... terkadang ketika aku memasukinya aku bisa bermain hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

Membuat mama dan papa khawatir dan menyuruh setidaknya dua puluh prajurit mencari ku. dan setelah itu aku harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya dan **harus** pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kulitku dterkena panasnya sinar matahari. Ah... hari in memang sangat cerah! Ku harap aku bisa menghabiskannya di desa dan bermain dengan anak-anak seumuranku. Tapi, itu Cuma mimpi, mungkin.

Tak lama tuan kelinci berlari dan melompat ke arah ku. Dengan sigap kutangkap tuan kelinci dan memeluknya dengan erat. Namun entah kenapa tuan kelinci justru meronta-ronta ketakutan.

"Tuan Kelinci kena... aduh!" teriak ku kesakitan akibat kuku tuan kelinci tiba-tiba menancap di kulit ku. sehingga aku melepaskan Tuan Kelinci yang ketakutan itu, dan ia pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ku kebingungan.

Sangat bingung. Biasanya Tuan Kelinci tidak akan meronta seperti tadi... kecuali, ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang menakutinya. Karena penasaran akupun segera memasuki hutan dan melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh... lalu akupun meneruskan perjalanku ke dalam hutan.

Namun... setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit aku masih belum juga menemukan apa yang membuat Tuan Kelinci ketakutan seperti itu. Akupun menghela nafas dan berniat untuk kembali ke istana sampai...

"krak!" bunyi apa itu? Karena penasaran akupun berjalan eh berlari menuju asal suara itu, sepertinya tidak jauh! Ku tengokkan kepalaku untuk mencari sumber suara itu, dimana? Aneh, seharusnya dekat, bunyi dahan yang retak tadi terdengar sangat jelas.

"Brak!"

"Ugh... Manusia sialan..." hela seseorang dari... dari belakang ku! G-gawat! Pikirku khawatir, namun ketika aku melihat kebelakang ternyata ada sebatang pohon besar yang menghalangi antara diriku dan orang itu. Semoga dia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku!

Dengan gerakan kaku-kaku aku melangkah pelan-pelan meninggalkan orang itu dan berharap ia tidak mendengar langkah kakiku, bisa kurasakan kalau tangan dan kakiku bergerak bersamaan. Ketika kakiku melangkah lenganku mengikuti.

'Pelan pelan... pelan pe...'

"Krak!" 'Gawat!' teriakku dalam hati dan dalam sekejap aku merasakan sesuatu, tidak sebuah tangan yang mendorongku jatuh ketanah.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakku kesakitan ketika seluruh tubuh bagian depanku jatuh kedepan dan bergesekan dengan tanah yang keras namun lembut pada saat yang bersamaan. Sepertinya aku akan pulang dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Anak... Kecil?" kata orang itu, sepertinya dia laki-laki... gawat! "Heh, sepertinya kau anak bangsawan" kata laki-laki itu lagi bisa kurasakan kalau laki-laki itu berseringai, yah super gawat!

Normal POV

"Gawat! Rin dalam bahaya!" teriak Len tanpa sadar dan berlari menuju Rin. Berniat untuk menolongnya.

"Dasar bodoh" kata Rue dengan mata bosan. Mikuo yang saat itu juga ingin menolong Rin jadi berfikir dua kali untuk menolong Rin.

"Hyaaaa!" teriak Len berniat untuk mendorong laki-laki yang terus menekan muka Rin kecil ketanah, sementara Rin sendiri hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak tertahan akibat mukanya yang menghadap tanah.

Dan ketika Len mau mendorongnya

"Bruk!" tubuh Len terpelanting kedepan dengan pundak terlebih dulu.

"A-apa? Tembus?!" teriak Mikuo dan Len bersamaan,

"Yah, karena kita ada dimasa lalu, keberadaan kita tidak boleh sampai terlihat, tercium, terdengar apalagi bersentuhan" kata Rue pelan, membuat Mikuo dan Len terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len,

"Karena... jika masa lalu berubah maka masa depan juga berubah, lagipula apa jadinya dunia dan waktu ini jika ada dua Len" kata Rue lagi.

"Dua Len? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ada satu... Bukan?" tanya Len tak percaya, namun Rue tidak menjawab, ia lebih suka melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah menyiksa Rin. Dengan pelan Mikuo melihat laki-laki yang menyiksa Rin dan air mukanya berubah drastis menjadi pucat pasi.

"A-apa?" tanya Len bingung, namun karena penasaran Lenpun melihat laki-laki itu dari depan. Dengan cepat pula air muka Len berubah menjadi pucat pasi juga. "A-apaan ini?"

.

.

.

Rin POV

"Kyaaaa! Hebtuikan! Akkit!" teriak Rin kesakitan akibat gesekan antara tanah dan mukanya itu.

"Heh heh, suaramu lucu juga" kata laki-laki itu sedikit menahan tawa, bisa kurasakan tangannya yang satu-sepertinya tangan kiri- itu mendorong tubuhku selain itu kurasakan kaki laki-laki itu menekan pahaku kuat-kuat. Sakit.

"Hentikan! Kumohon! Ah! Sakit!" teriakku dalam kesakitan akibat berat badan laki-laki itu,

"Tidak mau~ Teriakan kesakitanmu terdengat sangat manis, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rasa darahmu. Pasti sangat manis" kata laki-laki, eh? Ada satu titik yang dingin, jangan katakan itu air ludah! Laki-laki ini pasti vampir, tapi bukannya vampir hanya suka darah dari wanita yang sudah agak tua?

Gawat... aku dalam masalah besar... dapat kurasakan air mataku mulai keluar dengan deras, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh laki-laki itu terjatuh tepat didepan mataku. Dia... Pingsan?

Dengan pelan-pelan kuangkat tubuh laki-laki ini, berat... tapi aku berhasil keluar dari bawah badan orang itu. Dengan perasaan takut-takut kuamati tubuh laki-laki ini, dia punya banyak luka!

Karena kasihan, kurobek bagian bawah rokku untuk dijadikan perban, namun aku sangat kaget ketika melihat robekan rokku itu. Rokku yang semula bewarna kuning berubah menjadi kemerahan akibat darah dari laki-laki itu.

Dengan takut, kubalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat tubuhnya terluka dengan parah!

Darah terus keluar dari badannya, sepertinya aku harus mencari beberapa tanaman obat untuk menghentikan pendarahanya. Tapi untuk sementara aku harus menghentikan pendarahannya dengan 'perban' ini.

Pikirku, dengan tangan sedikit bergetar kubuka baju laki-laki ini untuk menghentikan pendarahannya sementara,

Dan mataku membulat ketika melihat luka laki-laki ini, lukannya tepat di dada kirinya!

Laki-laki ini... bukan manusia!

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : ahaha... maaf sedikit dan amat sangat lama aku mengupdate fic ini... entah kenapa aku sedang malas dan tugas menumpuk... walau plotnya dll sudah kuringkas dan akan kukembangkan tetap saja susah... semoga slama empat hari para senior alias kelas tiga berjuang aku juga dapat mempost chapter selanjutnya... dan yang akan kuapdate selanjutnya adalah "Our Normal High School Life"... dan maaf atas hiatusnya...

Maaf...


End file.
